Baby
by Bella Ainayya
Summary: Kisah dua belas anak yang hidup tanpa orang tua. Tiba-tiba mereka menemukan bayi mungil di depan rumah mereka yang menangis dan minta susu. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? [Brothership and Family – All Member Super Junior].
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

.

_Sapphire Blue_ adalah rumah yang di tempati oleh dua belas orang anak. Mereka hidup tanpa orang tua. Anak-anak yang tinggal di _Sapphire Blue_ adalah anak yatim piatu. Rumah itu adalah rumah warisan salah satu dari mereka.

Di usianya yang masih sangat kecil, mereka tidak pernah mengeluh. Mereka mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, membuat mereka hidup saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Pertengkaran dan air mata bukanlah masalah besar di Sapphire Blue. Bagi mereka itu semua untuk mempererat hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Sebuah hubungan yang tidak berdasarkan ikatan darah. Sebuah hubungan yang hanya berdasarkan hati tulus mereka.

Tangis, bahagia, kecewa, marah, senyum, mereka lewati bersama. Suka dan duka mereka hadapi bersama. Walaupun mereka masih anak-anak, namun mereka tahu arti menyayangi satu sama lain.

Seperti halnya pagi ini. Mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Leeteuk selaku yang paling tua di antara mereka, memeriksa seluruh kamar. Karena setelah bangun tidur, mereka di haruskan membersihkan kamar masing-masing.

Hankyung dan Sungmin sedang di sibukkan dengan peralatan dapur. Di antara mereka, Hangkyung dan Sungmin yang memiliki bakat memasak. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak sepenuhnya memasak. Hanya memanaskan beberapa makanan yang masih tersisa. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang biasanya membantu mereka di dapur, tengah asik menonton televisi yang menampilkan acara memasak. Semua yang berada di _Saapphire Blue_ tahu, kalau si mungil itu sangat ingin menjadi koki.

"Makanan sudah siaaaappp." Kangin berteriak memanggil _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng-_nya. Tanpa berteriak dua kali, mereka semua langsung berkumpul di meja makan. Dengan tenang, mereka menunggu Leeteuk membagi makanan ke mangkuk-mangkuk mereka. Karena mereka lebih suka makanan yang di bagikan agar adil dan tidak terjadi rebutan.

Mata Shindong berbinar saat makanan sudah tersaji di depannya. Perutnya yang sudah berbunyi membuatnya tidak sabar untuk melahap makanan yang ada.

"_Chakkaman_ Shindong-_ah_! Kemana Siwon-_ie_?" serempak mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Mereka baru sadar, lelaki paling tampan di antara mereka itu tidak terlihat.

"Itu Ciwon _hyung_." Kibum, yang terkecil di antara mereka yang saat ini masih berusia empat tahun, menunjuk ke arah jendela. Terlihat Siwon sedang serius dengan koran di tangannya.

Tanpa di suruh, Donghae yang paling hiperaktif di antara mereka langsung turun dari kursinya. Berlari ke taman belakang dan menarik teman seumurannya itu.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Siwon hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya saat Heechul, _hyung_ yang memiliki wajah cantik namun tergalak di antara mereka memberi _glare_ ke arahnya.

"_Mian Hyung_, tadi aku serius membaca koran," jawab Siwon kalem. Meskipun Shindong sudah memberikan pandangan protes acara makannya di tunda.

"Memang apa yang kau baca Won-_ie_?"

"Banyak _Hyung_. Tadi aku baca tentang tempat-tempat bermain yang ada di Seoul. Ah, dan aku juga baca masalah di keluarga kerajaan, _Hyung_." Mereka hanya angguk-angguk kepala. Mereka sudah memahami kebiasaan Siwon yang suka membaca koran. Bahkan sedari ia belum bisa membaca, Siwon senang memegang koran, mengikuti kebiasaan _appa_-nya.

"Nanti kau boleh membacanya lagi Won-_ie_. Sekarang kita makan terlebih dahulu!"

.

.

Malam harinya mereka semua berkumpul di depan TV. Walaupun tidak semuanya menonton, tapi mereka suka berkumpul seperti saat ini.

"_Hyung_, aku mengantuk," adu Donghae manja. Leeteuk tersenyum, menepuk pahanya agar Donghae berbaring. Walaupun Donghae bukanlah yang termuda, tapi ia yang paling manja. Bahkan jika di bandingkan dengan Kibum. Terbiasa memanjakan Donghae, membuat Leeteuk terlihat lebih dewasa di usianya.

Leeteuk mengacak rambut Kibum dengan gemas. Adik terkecilnya tengah serius belajar menulis. Tidak memperdulikan Heechul yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"Yak Kibumie. Kau sombong sekali." Terus-terusan di abaikan, membuat Heechul merasa kesal.

"_Hyung_ jangan ganggu Bumie cedang belajal. _Allachi_?" semua yang berada di ruangan itu menahan tawanya mati-matian. Namun tidak dengan Eunhyuk. Ia yang paling sulit untuk menahan tawa. Melihat wajah Heechul yang merajuk membuat tawa Eunhyuk semakin keras.

"Yak Hyukie, berhentilah tertawa! Atau mau ku tendang bokongmu itu."

"_Hyung_, aku punya cerita." Tiba-tiba Shindong menghentikan acara mengemil keripiknya. Perkataannya langsung menghentikan tawa Eunhyuk.

"Apa itu dongeng Shindong-_ah_?" tanya Yesung. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah bosan melihat tayangan TV yang tidak ia sukai. Berharap Shindong menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuk penghantar tidurnya.

"Kita bukan anak kecil yang harus di beri dongeng Yesung-_ah_."

"_Hyung_, bukankah kita memang masih kecil? Aku dan Kibumie sangat suka mendengar dongeng."

"Bumie tidak cuka dongeng. Bumie cuka dengal belita caja." Ingin rasanya Heechul menggigit adiknya yang sok dewasa itu. Berbicara saja belum jelas, tapi lebih memilih berita yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

"Yak, kalau kalian memotong terus, kapan aku bisa memulainya?" setelah memastikan _hyung_ dan _dongsaengdeul_-nya diam. Shindong berdehem untuk memulai cerita.

"Kalian tahu rumah yang terletak di paling ujung itu?" mereka semua mengangguk dengan serempak.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar dari beberapa warga. Waktu tengah malam, Kang _ahjussi_ terbangun. Dia berjalan ke dapur karena merasa haus. Ketika sampai di dapur, Kang ahjussi melihat anaknya yang masih berusia lima tahun sedang berdiri di dapur. Setelah minum, Kang ahjussi menuntun anaknya untuk kembali ke kamar. Kalian tahu apa yang di lihat _ahjussi_ itu saat sudah berada di kamar?" mereka semua menggeleng dengan serempak.

"Ketika sampai di kamar, ternyata anaknya sedang tidur dengan nyenyak." Tiba-tiba ruangan itu terasa mencekam. Bahkan Donghae merasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Yesung langsung berpindah tempat, duduk menyelip di antara Heecul dan Hankyung.

"Jadi siapa yang di tuntun _ahjussi_ itu.?" tanya Sungmin yang paling tenang di antara yang lain.

"Tubuh Kang _ahjussi_ langsung merinding saat itu. _Ahjussi_ baru menyadari kalau tangan yang di ganggam itu sangat dingin. Ketika _ahjussi_ menoleh ke bawah, ternyata yang bersamanya itu adalah anak kecil tanpa wajah."

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Aku tidak mau dengar." Donghae berteriak sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu merapatkan tubuhnya satu sama lain. Walaupun ceritanya tidak terlalu seram, tapi bulu kuduk mereka semua berdiri. Bahkan mereka menatap takut sekeliling rumah.

"Bumie juga punya celita."

"Bumie mau cerita apa? Cerita si kancil dan buaya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada mengejek.

"Kemalin, Bumie bangun kalena mau pipic. Waktu cudah di kamal mandi, Bumie dengal cuala belicik dali kamal Hae _hyung_ dan Hyukie _hyung_." Kibum tidak mengacuhkan ejekan Eunhyuk. Ia malah bercerita dengan santai. Tangan mungilnya masih setia menulis-nulis di kertas warna miliknya.

"Memangnya siapa yang berisik di tengah malam Bumie?"

"Waktu Bumie buka pintu, telnyata di kamal _hyung_ ada dua olang anak kecil yang cedang lompat-lompat di tempat tidul _hyung_."

"Uwaaaaaaaa."

Ryeowook langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin,. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena takut. Bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Kibum tertawa ketika melihat wajah _hyung-hyung_nya sudah pucat pasi, bahkan sudah ada yang menangis. "_Hyung_ bodoh kalau pelcaya." Kibum semakin tertawa keras saat Heechul dan Siwon menggelitiki perutnya.

"Hiks…Hiks…"

Tawa Kibum terhenti. Semua yang berada di sana menegang. Bahkan Yesung sudah menahan nafas. "Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Shindong.

"Siapa yang menangis malam-malam begini, _Hyung_?" Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam membatu. Ia memang tidak takut mendengar cerita hantu, tapi kalau mendengar dan melihat langsung ia juga sama dengan yang lain.

"Hiks…hiks…" Tangisan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di tubuh mereka. Tangisan bayi itu bahkan bukan hanya sekali dua kali terdengar. Tapi tangisan itu sangat jelas dan tidak terhenti.

"_Hyung_, kenapa ada tangisan bayi? Bayi siapa yang lepas malam-malam begini?"

"Yak, Hyukie _pabboya_. Kau pikir bayi sama dengan binatang ternak?"

"Hiks…hiks…huweeee."

Tubuh mereka semakin menegang karena tangisan bayi itu semakin kencang. "_Hyung_, apa itu hantu bayi?"

Karena penasaran, Leeteuk menarik Kangin dan Hankyung untuk menemaninya keluar. Tangisan bayi itu berasal dari pintu depan rumah mereka.

"_Hyung_, kalau benar-benar hantu bagaimana?"

"Kalian harus cepat -cepat lari." Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook bersembunyi di balik tubuh Heechul. Sedangkan Kibum berada di gendongan Sungmin. Dengan tangan bergetar dan berkeringat dingin, Leeteuk perlahan-lahan mencoba membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, "Huwaaaaaaa hantu bayiiiiiii." Kangin berlari masuk yang langsung di susul Yesung, Shindong, Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang lain masih bertahan di depan pintu. Mata mereka membola melihat sesosok bayi mungil di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Hyung… ini…ini apa?" tanya Ryeowook saat bayi mungil itu melihat ke arah mereka.

"Hiks…hiks… cu…"

"Eh, dia berbicara apa?" tanya Hankyung. Leeteuk menundukkan tubuhnya ketika bayi yang di yakini bukan hantu itu merentangkan tangannya seperti minta di gendong.

Sesosok bayi itu menatap mereka dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. Tubuhnya yang terlihat gempal di balut dengan jaket warna baby blue. Penutup kepala yang berwarna putih membuat bayi itu seperti boneka. "Cu…hiks…hiks…"

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berdiri ketakutan langsung mendekat. Melihat bibir bayi itu yang bergetar menahan tangis membuatnya gemas. "Neomu kyeopta." Ryeowook menyentuh tangan bayi mungil itu. Ia tersenyum lebar saat bayi itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Waaah seperti boneka."

Kangin, Shindong, Yesung, Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi bersembunyi langsung keluar saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Bahkan Siwon yang tadi bersebunyi di kamar langsung bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Eh ini boneka atau manusia?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Ryeowook yang memainkan tangan bayi mungil itu.

"Pabbo, kau lihat dia menangis. Mana ada boneka yang menangis." Heechul menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya.

"Huweeee….cu…hiks…hiks…cu…huweeeee."

"Hyung, dia minta cucu.," kata Kibum yang sudah turun dari gendongan Sungmin. Sepertinya Kibum yang mengerti bahasa bayi mungil itu. Leeteuk menghapus air mata di wajah mungil itu. Menggendongnya masuk kedalam.

"Hyung, dari mana kita mencari susu? Kita harus memberi susu apa? Kita tidak tahu usianya berapa."

Bayi yang berada di dalam gendongan Leeteuk itu tidak lagi menangis. Hanya saja matanya masih memerah, jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipi chubbynya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap melihat orang-orang yang asing untuknya itu.

"Uwaah imut sekali. Seperti boneka," pekik Donghae girang.

Kibum mendekat ke arah Leeteuk. Matanya fokus pada bayi yang berada di pangkuan Leeteuk. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut saat Kibum menusuk-nusuk pipi bayi itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan sang bayi hanya mengrjapkan matanya berulang kali. Membuat Donghae memekik tertahan.

"Apa yang Kibumie lakukan?"

"Dia cepelti boneka _Hyung_," jawab Kibum. Jarinya sudah berhenti menusuk-nusuk pipi tembem itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, hal yang sangat jarang Kibum lakukan, saat bibir mungil itu bergerak-gerak lucu. Mengingatkan Donghae dengan hewan kesukaannya, ikan.

Karena takut memberinya susu dengan asal, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memberi teh manis. Menyuapinya dengan sendok kecil. Lidah bayi mungil itu yang berulang kali menjulur karena merasakan rasa manis, membuat mereka semua memekik gemas. Mereka ingin menggendong, tapi Leeteuk tidak mengizinkan. Karena Leeteuk sudah terlanjur suka memangku bayi mungi berbadan gempal itu. Bahkan Hankyung yang biasanya terlihat dewasa dan selalu mengalah, kini merajuk karena tidak di izinkan Leeteuk menggendongnya.

Sungmin membuka jaket bayi itu karena bagian depannya basah terkena air teh. Saat jaket itu sudah terbuka, mereka melihat kalung yang di kenakan bayi mungil itu.

"Ehh ada tulisannya."

"_Hyung_ pasti itu nama bayi ini." Leeteuk langsung mengambil alih kalung yang di sentuh Sungmin. Dan membaca ukiran di bandul tersebut.

"Kyuhyun. Namanya Kyuhyun."

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah lama tenggelam di ufuk barat. Burung-burung sudah mengistirahatkan sayapnya untuk mengepak. Cuaca yang dingin membuat beberapa orang memilih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Menutup mata untuk menjemput mimpi indah. Namun tidak dengan rumah Sapphire Blue. Mereka semua tengah menatap intens sesosok paling mungil di antara mereka yang tengah berada di pangkuan Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kenapa dia ada di depan rumah kita?"

"Apa dia dibuang orang tuanya?"

"Atau dia lupa jalan pulang?"

"Jangan-jangan dia anak hilang."

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dongsaengdeulnya. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana bayi mungil yang sudah mereka ketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu bisa berada di depan pintu. "Lalu menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa kita cari saja orang tuanya?"

"Andwae/Shirreo." Donghae dan Ryeowook serempak menolak usulan Leeteuk. Mereka berdua sudah sangat menyayangi bayi lucu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ada penjahat yang mengaku orang tuanya dan menjualnya." Mereka semua langsung menyetujui pendapat Hankyung.

"Jadi kalian setuju Kyuhyunie tinggal bersama kita?" mereka semua mengangguk dengan semangat. Kyuhyun kecil hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih asik menjadikan jari-jari Leeteuk sebagai mainannya.

"Eh… apa ini?" ketika Sungmin akan membawa jaket Kyuhyun yang basah, sebuah kertas terjatuh dari salah satu sakunya.

"Chullie-ya, coba kau bacakan!" pinta Leeteuk. Belum sempat Heechul meraih kertas di tangan Sungmin, Hankyung langsung mengambil dan membacanya.

"Aku minta tolong agar kalian mau menjaga dan merawat …" Hankyung menghentikan bacaannya. Perubahan raut wajahnya membuat Heechul penasaran. Namun dengan cepat, Hankyung mundur dan melanjutkan bacaan yang terputus. "anakku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Bulan depan tanggal tiga, usianya menginjak dua tahun." Setelah membacakan yang tertulis di kertas itu, Hankyung langsung melipat dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Namun Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Karena seingatnya tulisan itu cukup banyak. Sedangkan yang Hankyung baca itu sangat singkat.

"Bulan depan? Berarti dua minggu lagi hyung."

"Kita sudah tahu usianya. Jadi kita bisa membelikan Kyuhyunie susu hyung." Kangin langsung beranjak keluar. Ia mencari susu dengan menggunakan uang yang selama ini mereka pergunakan. Selama ini mereka membeli keperluan dengan uang warisan Siwon dan juga Sungmin. Karena di antara mereka, Siwon dan Sungmin lah yang berasal dari keluarga berada.

Kyuhyun kecil merengek dan berulang kali mengusap matanya. "Cu…" kepalanya mendongak menatap Leeteuk. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, bibir bawahnya bergetar dan maju sedemikian rupa. Sepertinya bayi lucu itu akan menangis karena ingin susu.

"Kyunie sabar ya. Kangin hyung sedang membeli susu."

"Ya Yesung-ah, kau kira dia akan mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tapi sepertinya mengerti Hyung. Buktinya Kyuhyunie sudah tidak merengek lagi."

"Kyunie pintal," celetukan Kibum membuat yang lain mengangguk setuju. Karena Kyuhyun sudah terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Dan bayi lucu itu hanya menghisap jempolnya sembari menunggu Kangin.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Brak….

Kyuhyun berjengit saat mendengar suara pintu yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan itu. "Yak, Kangin-ah, kau membuat Kyuhyunie terkejut." Leeteuk sangat bersyukur ada Heechul yang bisa membuatnya menghemat suara. Jadi ia tidak perlu selalu berteriak menghadapi kelakuan Dongsaengdeulnya yang selalu ajaib itu.

Kangin hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Jangan bilang kau takut hantu Kangin-ah?"tebakan Heechul hanya di jawabi dengan kekehan dari Kangin.

"Hyung bagaimana cara kita membuat susu ini?" Sungmin hanya menghela nafas panjang. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena kepolosan mereka. Atau itu bisa disebut kebodohan? Entahlah, Sungmin tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Masih sayang nyawa tepatnya.

Sungmin mengambil alih susu kotak yang ada di tangan Siwon. "Sungminie, apa kau tahu cara membuat susu untuk bayi? Bukankah kau tidak punya dongsaeng?"

"Hyung, membuat susu bayi tidak harus punya dongsaeng terlebih dahulu. Semua sudah ada petunjuknya." Mereka menepuk jidat saat menyadari kebodohannya. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah membuat susu bayi. Karena saat pertama kali bersama Kibum yang saat itu masih berusia tiga tahun, Kibum tidak lagi minum susu. Karena Kibum memang tidak suka susu.

Setelah Minum susu, Kyuhyun langsung tertidur dengan pulas. Mereka kira Kyuhyun akan kembali rewel. Karena mereka semua sudah merasa mengantuk, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama Leeteuk.

.

.

Ketika matahari telah menyapa, mereka semua melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Bukan aktifitas bekerja seperti orang pada umumnya. Hanya aktifitas kecil yang selalu mereka kerjakan di rumah Sapphire Blue. Entah itu membereskan tempat tidur, memasak, menyapu, mencuci dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya.

Mereka tidak perlu buru-buru mengerjakannya karena sampai minggu depan mereka masih libur sekolah. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari hari biasanya. Karena berulang kali mereka melongok ke kamar Leeteuk, untuk melihat apakah bayi mungil nan menggemaskan itu sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Mereka tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan anggota baru mereka. Tapi mereka berulang kali mendesah kecewa karena bayi mungil itu begitu lelap.

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur saat mendengar batuk keras. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat Donghae berulang kali menepuk punggung Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Sungmin, Shindong, Siwon, Ryewook dan Kangin berkerumun mengelilingi sesuatu. Karena penasaran, Leeteuk akhirnya mendekat.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian seperti patung?"

"Hyung…itu…itu… di baju Kyuhyunie." Leeteuk mengambil baju Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam bak. Ia mengangkat pakaian itu tinggi-tinggi. Tapi lagi-lagi keningnya berkerut karena tidak menemukan hal yang aneh. Pakaian Kyuhyun normal seperti bayi pada umumnya. Terkecuali jika salah satu dari mereka yang mencoba memakainya.

"Wookie-ya, kalau berbicara itu yang benar." Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya karena teguran dari Kangin.

"Sungminie menemukan ini di baju Kyuhyunie Hyung." Kangin mengambil benda yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Siwon. Sebuah kartu yang terbuat dari bahan titanium.

"Apa ini? Seperti kartu kredit." Mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah belakang, Hankyung dan Yesung yang tadi sedang menyapu halaman depan menghampiri. Di belakangnya Heechul sedang menggendong Kibum yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Itu memang kartu kredit Hyung."

"Tapi kenapa ada di baju Kyuhyunie? Kyuhyunie kan belum bisa menggunakan kartu kredit. Ingin minum susu saja dia cuma bilang 'cu'." Ingin rasanya Heechul menggeplak kepala Leeteuk. Sedangkan yang lain sudah menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak menyangka hyung mereka sepolos itu.

"Hyung benar-benar tidak tahu ini apa?" tanya Kangin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan benda yang tadi berada di tangannya.

"Bukannya kalian yang bilang itu kartu kredit?"

"Haah, ini memang kartu kredit. Tapi ini bukan kartu kredit biasa Hyung. Ini American Express Centurion Card."

"MWO? I-itu The Black Card?" mata Leeteuk membulat sempurna. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ahjussi yang menjaga mereka pernah memberitahukan tentang kartu langka itu. Kini ia tahu kenapa Eunhyuk sampai terserang batuk hebat mendadak.

American Express Centuration Card adalah credit card tereklusif dan terelit di dunia yang menepati posisi nomor satu. Dan panggilan lain dari kartu itu adalah The Black Card. Kartu yang terbuat dari bahan titanium itu dikeluarkan pada tahun 1999. Dan hanya kalangan teratas yang bisa mendapatkannya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa Kyuhyunie mempunyai kartu itu?" Leeteuk masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu yang berwarna hitam itu. Walaupun ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan bukan dari keturunan orang kaya, tapi ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara seseorang bisa memiliki The Black Card atau yang sering di sebut Black Card.

Selain biaya keanggotaan dan biaya iuran pertahunnya yang sangat mahal, syarat memiliki American Express Centurion adalah dengan jalur undangan khusus.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga berfikiran hal yang sama dengan Leeteuk. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu dari mana Kyuhyun berasal. Mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun, kecuali satu orang. Seseorang di antara mereka yang mungkin mengetahui identitas asli bayi mungil yang saat ini tengah terlelap itu.

"Siapapun Kyuhyunie, bagaimana dia bisa memiliki kartu ini, sebaiknya jangan terlalu kita fikirkan Hyung. Tapi yang jelas, orang yang menitipkan Kyuhyunie ingin kita menjaganya dengan baik. Dengan kartu ini, kita bisa membeli baju dan susu untuk Kyuhyunie." Mereka semua mengangguk serempak. Mereka setuju dengan pendapat Hankyung. Siapun bayi mungil itu, yang terpenting mereka semua menyukai kehadirannya.

"Di kertas ini juga tertulis jam-jam Kyuhyunie tidur dan minum susu. Dan di sini juga di katakan kita bisa menggunakan kartu ini untuk keperluan kita sehari-hari Hyung." Sungmin mencoba menyerahkan pada Leeteuk kertas yang di tadi ia temukan bersama dengan credit cardnya.

"Aaaaaa…"

Suasana yang tadi sempat hening langsung pecah karena teriakan melengking dari Ryeowook. "Yak, Wookie-ya, kau membuat telinga kami sakit," gerutu Donghae.

"Hyungdeul, i-itu…itu…Kyuhyunie." Serempak mereka semua melihat arah telunjuk Ryeowook.

"Aaaaaa…"

"Uwaaaa…"

"Kyaaaa…"

Mereka langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat Kyuhyun. Bayi mungil itu sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka semua berteriak histeris. Melainkan posisi bayi mungil itu yang membuat jantung mereka yang hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun berada di lantai dua. Ia tengah merangkak. Tangan mungilnya melambai-lambai untuk menggapai anak tangga pertama, mencoba menuruninya. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teriakan yang lain, ia tetap berusaha menuruni anak tangga.

Hangkyung yang posisinya paling dekat dengan tangga langsung berlari cepat, menaiki tangga dengan lincah dan langsung mengangkat tubuh gempal bayi lucu itu.

Ia terduduk lemas di anak tangga saat tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berada di pangkuannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kyuhyun jatuh dan berguling-guling di tangga. Yang lain juga demikian, mereka mendesah lega saat Kyuhyun telah aman.

Leeteuk mengangkat Kyuhyun dari pangkuan Hankyung. Ia tersenyum karena Kyuhyun tengah berceloteh ria, tidak mengetahui yang lain hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. "Aigoo Kyuhyunie, kau membuat kami ketakutan."

"Kibummie, Kyuhyunie berbicara apa?" tanya Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun seperti menyahuti ucapannya.

"Kyunie lapal, dia mau makan Hyung. Kyunie juga mau belmain." Mereka benar-benar bersyukur karena ada Kibum yang menjadi penerjemah bahasa bayi.

"Hyung, kita belum membeli makanan untuk Kyuhyunie. Bagaimana kalau kita beri susu saja. Menunggu sampai kita menemukan makanan yang cocok untuknya," usul Shindong.

"Benar Hyung, Kyunie tidak mungkin ikut makan bersama kita. Aku yakin giginya belum tumbuh semua."

"Gigi Kyuhyunie memang belum tumbuh semua Hae Hyung, tapi coba Hyung masukan jari Hyung ke mulut Kyuhyunie." Donghae hanya berdecak karena di tertawakan Ryeowook. Dongsaeng mungilnya itu terkadang bisa sangat jahil. Ia tidak bodoh dengan memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke mulut Kyuhyun. Karena Donghae yakin, gigi susunya bisa membuat tangannya terluka.

.

.

"Hyung, selagi Kyuhyunie masih tidur bagaimana kalau kita pergi mencari baju dan makanan untuk Kyuhyunie," usul Sungmin. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidur beralaskan selimut tebal di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa pergi semua Hyung. harus ada yang menjaga Kyuhyunie. Lagi pula kita harus hati-hati karena membawa Black Card ini."

"Aku juga takut membawa kartu ini. Walaupun hanya kita yang tahu pinnya. Tapi tetap saja setiap membayangkan nominal yang bisa didapat dari kartu ini membuat tanganku merinding." Leeteuk menatap Black Card di tangannya dengan intens. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai kartu kredit terelit di dunia berada di tangannya. "Tapi apa benar kartu ini tanpa batas?"

"Itu hanya rumor Hyung. walaupun itu kartu kredit yang menempati posisi nomor satu, tapi tentu ada batas pengeluaran setiap bulannya. Bank tidak akan ada yang sanggup jika pengeluarannya tanpa batas." Mereka tidak terkejut Siwon bisa mengetehui semuanya. Karena walau Siwon masih berusia delapan tahun, tapi ia sangat rajin membaca berita nasional dan internasional."Tapi batas pengeluarannya tidak akan pernah bisa kita bayangkan Hyung."

"Jadi kalau aku membeli pisang, apa bisa membeli berton-ton?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias. Membayangkan banyaknya pisang yang bisa ia beli, membuat senyumnya merekah.

"Lebih dari itu juga bisa," jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Hyukie-ya, kenapa harus pisang?"

"Leeteuk Hyung, berarti Hyung bisa membeli jus strawberry berjuta-juta kotak." Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Imajinasi Eunhyuk sungguh luar biasa. Luar biasa aneh.

"Tapi kalau pemilik kartu itu sangat kaya benar kan, Hyung?" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar yang baik, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Itu benar. Aku tidak tahu minimal kekayaan yang harus di miliki pemilik card ini berapa. Tapi kalau JP Morgan Palladium Card yang posisinya di bawah American Express Centurion Card, kekayaan pemiliknya minimal US$ 5 M."

"Siwon-ah, jangan kau sebut nominal-nominal itu lagi. Membayangkannya membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Lebih baik kita simpan saja kartu ini. aku tidak berani memakainya. kita pakai saja uang yang di beri Jae ahjussi. Ahjussi kemarin memberi uang lebih."

"Tapi kalau kurang bagaimana? kita tidak tahu berapa harga baju untuk Kyunie."

"Kalau begitu, bawa saja untuk jaga-jaga."

"Baiklah, dari pada kita membahas kartu yang nominalnya tidak akan bisa kita bayangkan, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Heechul-ah, Hankyung-ah, kalian ikut aku pergi membeli keperluan Kyuhyunie. Yang lain menjaga Kyuhyunie di sini."

"Hiks…hiks…"

Belum sempat Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung melangkah, suara tangisan Kyuhyun sudah terdengar. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Saat ini bayi mungil itu sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Bahkan ia tidak lagi berbaring.

"Yung." Tangan Kyuhyun di angkat seolah-olah ingin di gendong. Bibirnya bergetar lucu, membuat Leeteuk tidak tega meninggalkannya.

"Hyung, Kyuhyunie bisa berbicara. Dia baru saja menyebut Hyung," pekik Ryeowook girang.

"Kyuhyunie ingin ikut?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengangkat tubuh bulat Kyuhyun.

"Nie kut yi cu."

"Waahhh Kyunie berbicara lagi." Donghae benar-benar gemas melihat Kyuhyun. Sehingga ia menciuam pipi yang mirip bakpao itu dengan gemas.

"Kibummie, Kyuhyunie berbicara apa?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak mengerti bahasa Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie bilang ingin ikut membeli cucu Hyung," terang Kibum.

"Baiklah! Kyuhyunie boleh ikut Hyung pergi." Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum, menampilkan gigi susunya. Sepertinya bayi yang belum genap berusia dua tahun itu tahu kalau Leeteuk mau mengajaknya.

.

.

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung memasuki rumah dengan lesu. Tubuh mereka benar-benar lelah. Hanya mencari kebutuhan Kyuhyun membuat tenaga mereka terkuras habis. Pasalnya Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat dalam gendongan. Tubuhnya yang tidak bisa di bilang kurus itu membuat yang menggendongnya cepat lelah. Padahal mereka bertiga sudah bergantian menggendong bayi gempal itu.

Kyuhyun dengan sangat bersemangan menunjuk ini dan itu. Kalau tidak di izinkan, maka ia akan menangis sesenggukan. Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti semua apa yang Kyuhyun tunjuk. Alhasil, belanjaan yang mereka bawa seperti kebutuhan mereka berdua belas selama satu bulan.

"Waaahh, banyak sekali Hyung." Ryeowook memandang takjub barang yang di bawa Heechul dan Leeteuk.

"Hah, ternyata tidak mudah membawa Kyuhyunie," keluh Heechul. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hyung, apa kebutuhan Kyunie sebanyak ini? " tanya Yesung sembari memeriksa isi bungkusan yang mereka bawa.

"Kami tidah tahu itu di butuhkan atau tidak. Kyuhyunie sendiri yang menunjuknya. Seharusnya kami membawa Kibum. Kyuhyunie terus berceloteh sepanjang jalan. Sedangkan di antara kami tidak ada yang tahu dia berbicara apa." Yang lain hanya terkekeh menanggapi keluhan Leeteuk. Mereka bisa membayangkan bagaimana pusingnya Leeteuk mengurus bayi yang ternyata sangat aktif itu.

Sungmin mengambil alih Kyuhyun dari gendongan Hankyung. Karena tidak tega melihat Hankyung yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Lain kali kita jangan membawa Kyunie saja, Hyung," kata Hankyung yang di angguki oleh Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun meronta dalam gendongan Sungmin. Sungmin awalnya bingung dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti, bayi menggemaskan itu minta di turunkan. Setelah di turunkan ke lantai, Kyuhyun langsung merangkak ke arah belanjaan miliknya.

Leeteuk hanya mampu mendesah melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi belanjaan mereka. Karena ia takut Kyuhyun akan menangis jika di larang.

Kyuhyun duduk di tengah barang-barang yang berserakan. Hyungdeulnya tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya fokus melihat kegiatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu persatu-satu. Tatapannya terhenti ke arah Kibum. "Bum."

"Eh."

Mereka semua terkejut saat Kyuhyun menyebut 'Bum'. Selolah mengerti apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun, Kibum mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyerahkan mobil-mobilan berwarna merah pada Kibum.

"Untuk Bummie?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun menampilkan gigi susunya dan bertepuk tangan. "Gomapta Kyuhyunie," lanjut Kibum.

"Yung."

"Aku?" Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari yang lain, Donghae juga mendekat. Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca saat Kyuhyun memberinya mainan juga. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, Kyuhyun memberi mereka satu persatu mainan dan ada juga yang ia beri makanan.

Rasa lelah di tubuh Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung langsung lenyap. Saat mereka memejamkan mata karena kelelahan, Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi mereka. Meletakkan makanan dan mainan di atas tubuh mereka. Saat mereka kebingungan, Kyuhyun justru tertawa. Tawa khas bayi.

"Jadi Kyunie membeli sebanyak ini untuk kami?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa sembari bertepuk tangan. Mata Leeteuk berkaca-kaca. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi bulat itu.

Hadiah yang Kyuhyun berikan memang bukan barang mahal. Tapi bagi mereka, hal itu sangat istimewa. Di usia Kyuhyun yang belum genap dua tahun, ia bisa berfikir memberikan mereka makanan dan mainan.

"Kyuhyunie, kau menggemaskan sekali. Aku menyayangimu." Siwon langsung mengambil Kyuhyun yang berada di gendongan Leeteuk. Siwon menggendongnya dan membawa Kyuhyun berputar-putar hingga bayi lucu itu terkekeh girang.

.

.

Malam harinya mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang asyik dengan mobil-mobilan mereka. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sekedar menonton tv atau bercerita tentang sekolah.

"Hyung, kenapa Kyuhyunie belum bisa berjalan? Seharusnya bayi berumur dua tahun sudah bisa berjalan." Pertanyaan Kangin yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu mengalihkan perhatian semuanya.

"Kau benar Kangin-ah. Seharusnya Kyuhyunie sudah bisa berjalan," jawab Heechul sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "Anak Ahjumma yang berjualan di kantin sekolah kita juga memiliki anak yang seusia dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi anak Ahjumma itu sudah bisa berlari ke sana ke mari." Serempak mereka semua melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Merasa di perhatikan, Kyuhyun menghentikan bermain mobil-mobilannya.

"Hyung, apa mungkin Kyunie…emm…tidak bisa berjalan?" tanya Yesung hati-hati.

"Yak, Yesung Hyung, jangan berbicara sembarangan. Kyuhyunie pasti bisa berjalan." Eunhyuk menampilkan raut tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Aku setuju dengan Hyukie, Kyunie pasti bisa berjalan," ucap Siwon.

"Tapi dua minggu lagi Kyuhyunie sudah berumur dua tahun, dan dia baru bisa merangkak." Seolah mengerti yang lain sedang membicarakannya, Kyuhyun menunduk sedih. Kibum memandang sebal Hyungdeulnya saat melihat wajah sedih Kyuhyun, karena Kibum tahu, Kyuhyun mengerti maksud mereka.

"Hyungdeul tidak boleh berbicara begitu. Aku tidak peduli kapan Kyunie bisa berjalan. Aku sudah sangat senang dengan Kyunie yang sekarang." Donghae langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Menggendong Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kibum ikut dengannya. Donghae membawa Kyuhyun dan Kibum ke kamar yang di ikuti Eunhyuk di belakangnya.

"Kalian jangan memikirkan masalah ini lagi. Aku yakin Kyunie bisa berjalan. Karena seperti yang kalian lihat, Kyunie itu bayi yang sehat. Bahkan dia sangat aktif." Karena sudah merasa mengantuk, Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Sedangkan yang lain masih menonton tayangan tv.

Belum sampai Leeteuk berada di kamarnya, ia langsung berbalik. Membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan perlahan. Leeteuk melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dongsaeugdeulnya lakukan.

Sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirnya ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang tidur terlelap sembari memeluk Kibum. Sedangkan Donghae masih terjaga. Atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa untuk tidak menutup mata. Pasalnya Kyuhyun masih ingin bermain. Ia akan menarik rambut Donghae, kalau Donghae menutup matanya. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Donghae. Dongsaengnya yang manja itu berulang kali menepuk pipinya untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih asik bermain mobil-mobilan sembari berceloteh ria, yang Leeteuk yakin, Donghae tidak mengetahui artinya.

TBC

.

.

Update lagi. Kkkkkk… kecepatan yah?

Maaf untuk semua readers yang menunggu ff Late. Lagi ada problem.

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya yang buat semangat balik lagi.

Pai-pai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berjalan pelan di dalam rumah. Ia membuka pintu setiap kamar. Namun hasilnya sama, kamar yang ia lihat kosong. Kecuali kamar Sungmin. Hyung imutnya itu tidur bersama Kyuhyun. Ia mendesah kecewa karena tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bermain. Karena bosan di dalam rumah, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Rumah orang tuanya yang sudah tiga tahun tidak ia tinggali. Matanya menatap sekeliling pekarangan rumah. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia menempati rumah megah itu bersama orang tuanya.

Pandangan Siwon terhenti pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir di garasi. Mobil milik ayahnya yang masih tetap di tempatnya semula.

Tidak ada kesedihan ketika mengingat kenangannya bersama appa dan eommanya. Siwon justru tersenyum. Ia yakin orang tuanya sudah berbahagia di sisi Tuhan.

Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah belakang rumah orang tuanya. Siwon tersenyum, menampilkan kedua dimplenya saat tiba di taman belakang. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan di kolam.

"Ahjussi."

"Omo…kau mengagetkan Ahjussi saja Siwon-ah." Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia berdiri tepat di samping seseorang yang sudah ia anggap appanya. "Ada apa kau ke sini Siwon-ah? Apa uang kalian habis?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jae Dong, Siwon memajukan bibirnya. "Ahjussi, kapan aku sini hanya untuk minta uang?" Kini gantian Jae Dong yang terkekeh. Ia membenarkan ucapan Siwon. Karena Siwon dengan anak-anak yang lain selalu mengunjunginya, walau hanya untuk bermain.

Jae Dong, meninggalkan kegiatannya memberi makan ikan. Ia merangkul Siwon. mengajaknya duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari kolam. Mengurus Siwon sejak bayi, membuat Jae Dong paham ada yang Siwon fikirkan.

"Ada apa denganmu Siwon-ah?"

"Ahjussi, kami mendapat anggota baru lagi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa Ahjussi baru tahu?"

"Tentu saja Ahjussi baru tahu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Ahjussi sedang di luar kota." Jae Dong menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang belum mengunjungi anak-anak Sapphire Blue seperti biasanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia hanya meninggalkan uang lebih pada Leeteuk untuk keperluan mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya, Jae Dong selalu melengkapi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka.

Jae Dong menatap intens Siwon yang tengah melamun. Sudah sangat lama mengabdi pada keluarga Choi, membuatnya bisa memahami tuan mudanya itu.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu Siwon-ah?" tanya Jae Dong. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan dari raut wajah Siwon. Ekspresi sedih yang selama tiga tahun ini tidak pernah Jae Dong lihat, semenjak ia mengabulkan keinginan Siwon untuk mendirikan rumah Sapphire Blue dengan uang peninggalan orang tuanya.

Setelah Siwon memilih untuk tinggal di rumah Sapphire Blue bersama anak-anak yang senasib dengannya, Siwon tidak pernah lagi terlihat bersedih. Namun kali ini, tidak ada lagi sosok Siwon yang ceria.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita dengan Ahjussi, eoh?" tanya Jae Dong lagi karena Siwon masih bertahan dalam diamnya.

"Ahjussi, Kyuhyunie belum bisa berjalan," jawab Siwon dengan lirih.

"Kyuhyunie? Apa itu anggota baru Sapphire Blue?' Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak memiliki orang tua, membuat Siwon selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Jae Dong. Seseorang yang setia pada keluarganya dan yang mengurus rumah orang tuanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa berjalan? Apa dia cacat?"

"Kami tidak tahu. Usianya sudah menginjak dua tahun. Tapi ia hanya bisa merangkak." Mengingat percapakan hyung dan dongsaengnya membuat fikiran Siwon tidak tenang. Ia mencoba meyakinkan, kalau bayi mungil itu pasti bisa berjalan. Namun rasa cemas itu tetap menyelinap di hatinya.

"Apa itu alasan yang membuat matamu seperti panda?" Siwon lagi-lagi mengangguk. Memikirkan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa berjalan, membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur.

Jae Dong tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Siwon. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Siwon. Sifat dermawan, rendah hati dan penyayang yang menurun dari orang tuanya.

Bahkan Jae Dong masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Siwon memintanya untuk membangun rumah yang saat ini Siwon tempati. Di usianya yang dulu masih lima tahun, ia sudah memikirkan nasib orang lain. Siwon menolak kerabatnya yang ingin mengurusnya. Siwon justru lebih memilih hidup bersama anak-anak yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya.

Dengan harta peninggalan orang tuanya yang tidak sedikit itu, berdirilah Sapphire Blue. Dan dengan uang peninggalan orang tuanya juga lah yang mereka pergunakan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Jae Dong bisa menjamin kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja karena perusahaan keluarga Choi yang ia kelola masih berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ahjussi, lakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyunie."

.

.

Siwon dan Jae Dong berjalan beriringan. Jarak dari rumahnya ke Sapphire Blue hanya sepuluh menit, jadi mereka berjalan dengan santai.

Sesampainya di Sapphire Blue, Jae Dong menghampiri Hankyung yang berdiri di depan rumah. "Hankyung-ah, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau setegang itu? Ahjussi datang ke sini bukan untuk memeriksa kamar kalian. Ahjussi ke sini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Ta-tapi…tapi Kyunie sedang tidur Ahjussi." Jae Dong terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hankyung yang lucu. Padahal selama ini Hankyung tidak pernah mendapat hukuman. Pasalnya kamarnya selalu rapi dan bersih. Tapi ekspresinya seperti takut mendapat hukuman.

"Ahjussi mendengar tangis bayi. Berarti dongsaeng kalian sudah bangun." Hankyung hanya menunduk pasrah saat Jae Dong sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah.

"Ajucci…" Melihat kedatangan Jae Dong, Kibum langsung berlari. Jae Dong tertawa sembari mengangkat tubuh Kibum.

"Aigoo, Kibummie semakin berat."

"Ahjussi," pekik Donghae dan Ryeowook berbarengan. Mereka berdua langsung memeluk Jae Dong yang mereka anggap appa. "Ahjussi kemana saja? Beberapa hari ini kami tidak melihat Ahjussi. Biasanya Ahjussi yang berteriak untuk membersihkan rumah." Lagi-lagi Jae Dong hanya tertawa kecil. Mengurus anak-anak yang super aktif membuatnya merangkap sebagai Ahjumma yang selalu berteriak.

"Ada sedikit urusan," jawab Jae Dong sekenanya. Ia menurunkan Kibum saat melihat seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat lucu berada dalam gendongan Kangin. Terlihat bayi itu sesenggukan karena baru saja menangis. Melihat botol susu yang menyumpal bibir mungilnya, Jae Dong tahu kalau Kyuhyun menangis karena minta susu.

Setelah memastikan susunya sudah habis. Jae Dong mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dari Kangin. Anak-anak yang lain berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka tidak ada yang memperhatikan kegiatan Jae Dong.

Jae Dong mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun tinggi-tinggi. Setelah itu, ia menyamankan posisinya menggendongnya. Kyuhyun tidak menangis, namun mata bulatnya terus memperhatikan Jae Dong yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Jae Dong menyentuh tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun. Menyentuh yang menyerupai pijatan ringan. "Untuk memastikannya kita perlu membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Karena sekarang sudah sangat sore, besok Ahjussi akan memeriksakan Kyuhyun setelah pulang kerja."

Mereka semua tidak ada yang membantah. Sadar akan usianya yang masih sangat kecil dan banyak yang tidak mereka ketahui, mereka hanya bisa mempercayakannya pada Jae Dong.

.

.

"Kyuhyunie, jangan bergerak-gerak terus. Tubuhmu licin karena sabun. Hyung takut Kyunie terjatuh." Keluhan Heechul sedari tadi tidak di tanggapi Kyuhyun. Bayi imut itu tetap asik dengan dunianya. Bergerak ke sana ke mari dalam bak kecil. Mencoba berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Baju Heechul sudah basah terkena cipratan air yang Kyuhyun mainkan.

"Kyunie itu tidak kurus. Hyung susah memegangi tubuhmu kalau bergerak terus seperti ini." Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengintip di pintu kamar mandi terkikik geli. Mereka yakin Heechul sangat kesusahan memandikan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah diam. Biasanya Leeteuk yang memandikan Kyuhyun di bantu Hankyung atau Sungmin.

Suara kecipak air semakin keras. Setelah Kyuhyun bisa di dudukkan, bayi gempal itu malah semakin bersemangan memainkan air dengan tangannya. Heechul hanya pasrah saat wajah dan bajunya benar-benar basah. "Lain kali aku tidak boleh memandikan Kyuhyunie tanpa bantuan," monolog Heechul.

Setelah selesai dengan acara memandikan Kyuhyun. Heechul menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Bahkan saat di gendongan, tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam.

Heechul berjalan ke ruang tengah setelah berganti pakaian. Terlihat Leeteuk dan dongsaeng yang lain bertebaran di berbagai tempat.

"Chullie-ya, kenapa kau ganti baju? Bukannya kau sudah mandi tadi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hyung pura-pura tidak tahu. Kenapa Hyung tidak bilang kalau mau memandikan Kyuhyunie itu jangan mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan hasilnya seperti saat ini, dua kali aku ganti baju dalam sore ini." Heechul mendengus sebal saat Leeteuk menertawakannya. "Tapi di mana Kyuhyunie? Apa Sungmin belum selesai memakaikan bajunya?"

"Memakaikan baju Kyuhyunie seperti memakaikan baju sepuluh orang."

.

.

Siwon duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin. Matanya fokus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang bermain dengan robot-robotannya. "Kyunie, kenapa kau imut sekali?" Siwon menarik pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya bayi lucu itu tidak terganggu.

"Lihatlah pipimu itu Kyuhyunie! Sebenarnya apa yang kau makan?" Siwon memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun. "Kalau Kyunie tidak bergerak dengan pakaian sepertin ini, orang akan menganggap Kyunie itu boneka." Siwon terus berbicara walau Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya.

"Hyung juga pernah bayi, tapi tidak seimut dirimu," keluh Siwon saat mengingat foto-fotonya pada saat masih bayi. "Rambutmu juga halus." Kyuhyun menghentikan mainannya saat Siwon menyentuh kepalanya. Kyuhyun mendongak, mencoba melihat apa yang Siwon lakukan, tapi tidak bisa hingga membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Kyuhyunie, coba berbicara. Hyung ingin mendengar ceritamu." Siwon tersenyum saat ucapan konyolnya di perhatikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan wajah Siwon. Pandangan Kyuhyun teralihkan saat Siwon memainkan tangannya. Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun bisa berbicara lancar, ia akan protes karena hyungdeulnya sangat suka menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti boneka. Padahal, tanpa digerakkan, tangannya juga bisa bergerak sendiri.

"Kyunie cepat besar ya! Hyung ingin bermain bola bersama Kyunie dan yang lainnya." Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Seolah memahami semua yang Siwon ucapkan, Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan dengan serius. Ia sudah lupa dengan robot yang ia mainkan.

"Lihatlah! Kyunie memang sangat menggemaskan. Hyung jadi ingin menggigitmu." Kyuhyun tetap memperhatikan Siwon. Sesekali ia akan menjawab tapi Siwon tidak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan. Tidak mungkin Siwon mengangkat Kibum yang tengah bermain mobil-mobilan di bawah hanya untuk menerjemahkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya memakanmu. Karena Kyunie seperti kue bulat. Atau langsung menelan Kyuhyunie sekalian."

"Hyuuuuuuuuuung." Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlonjak berbarengan saat mendengar suara melengking.

Mendengar suara teriakan Ryeowook, semuanya langsung menghampiri suara yang berasal dari kamar Sungmin. "Ada apa Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hyungdeul itu." Ryeowook menunjuk ke arah Siwon. "Siwon Hyung kanibal."

"Mwo," seru mereka berbarengan.

"Tadi Siwon Hyung bilang ingin memakan dan menelan Kyuhyunie."

"Haaahh." Semuanya mendesah saat mendengar ucapan Ryewook.

"Yak Wookie, mana mungkin aku benar-benar memakan Kyuhyunie. Aku masih suka nasi," protes Siwon.

Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun. "Wookie, Siwon itu hanya bercanda." Siwon langsung mengangguk mendengar pembelaan Hankyung. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sungmin, mereka semua kembali ke lantai bawah.

"Hyung, hari ini aku belum bermain dengan Kyuhyunie," keluh Donghae saat Hankyung duduk di sofa sambil memangku Kyuhyun.

"Yak Donghae-ya, kau sudah tidur dengan Kyuhyunie. Jadi malam ini, biarkan Kyuhyunie dengan yang lain." Donghae hanya mendengus sebal mendengar kalimat Kangin. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidur dengannya, tapi hari ini Donghae belum bermain dengan bayi menggemaskan itu.

"Hyung, jadi besok Kyuhyunie benar-benar ke rumah sakit dengan Jae Ahjussi?" tanya Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya iya. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengetahui kenapa Kyuhyunie belum bisa berjalan." Mendengar rumah sakit membuat tubuh Hankyung menegang. Ia hanya terdiam, pandangannya kosong menatap lantai.

Sungmin berjongkok di depan Hankyung. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti kebiasaan yang lain. "Kyuhyunie, mulai besok Kyunie tidak lagi makan makanan instan. Karena mulai besok Jae Ahjussi akan membawakan makanan untuk Kyunie.

TBC

.

.

Typo, harap maklum. Ngetik ini jam 4 pagi. Jadi tanpa edit and preview.

Di tunggu reviewnya. Pai-pai ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Huuuh…Bummie bocan," keluh Kibum. Ia mendengus karena seseorang yang di tunggu sedari tadi tidak juga muncul. "Kyunie lama cekali." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke arah meja. Matanya menatap intens buku yang berserakan di meja. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada buku yang memiliki paling banyak gambar.

Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa. Setelah susah payah naik ke atasnya, Kibum duduk dengan tenang. Di pangkuannya, ia meletakkan buku yang ia tidak tahu milik siapa.

Halaman demi halaman Kibum baca dengan serius. Lebih tepatnya melihat gambar-gambar yang ada. Pergerakannya terhenti saat melihat gambar laut. Ia terus memperhatikan seolah-olah sedang berfikir keras.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah. Mencari siapa saja yang ada. Ia melompat dari sofa saat melihat Leeteuk, Shindong dan Ryeowook berada di dapur.

"Hyung…Hyung." Kibum menarik-narik ujung baju Leeteuk yang tengah mencuci gelas.

"Ada apa Bummie?" Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hyung, kenapa ail laut itu lacanya acin?"

Leeteuk berfikir sejenak. "Emm karena air laut itu mengandung—" Leeteuk menghentikan ucapannya. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang pernah ia pelajari. "Aaa…kalium, kalsium, natrium dan—" lagi-lagi Leeteuk menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tidak begitu mengingat kenapa air laut bisa terasa asin. "Shindong-ah, air laut mengandung apa lagi selain kalium, kalsium dan natrium?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung. Aku sering tertidur di kelas."

"Apa lagi Wookie-ya?" Leeteuk mencoba bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Kami belum mempelajarinya Hyung." Leeteuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena Kibum terus menatapnya. Ia malu sendiri tidak bisa menjawab.

"Hyung lupa Bummie," jawab Leeteuk sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Ail laut acin bukan kalena ikan-ikannya belkelingat, Hyung?" tanya Kibum polos.

"Eh…mana ada yang seperti itu Bummie."

"Ikan teluc belenang Hyung. Pacti lelah dan belkelingat. Kalena Bummie kalau lali-lali pacti lelah dan belkelingat. Kelingat itu kan acin Hyung." Kali ini bukan hanya Leeteuk, tapi Shindong dan Ryeowook juga terkejut mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Karena malas melihat wajah bodoh hyungdeulnya, Kibum langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hyung, yang Kibummie katakan itu ada benarnya juga." Ryeowook mencoba mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Ikan itu kan sangat banyak di laut. Karena mereka kelelahan berenang, makanya jadi berkeringat."

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Leeteuk mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang pernah di katakan gurunya di sekolah. Tapi seingatnya, gurunya tidak ada yang mengatakan ikan itu berkeringat. Karena penasaran, Leeteuk berlari ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil buku pelajarannya dan membaca ulang.

Kibum menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar Heechul. Dengan menjinjit, ia membuka pintu kamar hyung cantiknya. "Uuhhh cucah cekali," keluh Kibum. Setelah terbuka, Kibum menyembulkan kepalanya. Terlihat Heechul tengah berbaring dengan membaca komik, sedangkan Hankyung sedang membersihkan lemarinya.

"Hyung." Heechul menoleh ke arah Kibum yang berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang.

"Bummie." Heechul meletakkan komiknya. Ia mengangkat Kibum untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, vitamin itu A itu untuk kecehatan mata?"

Heechul melempar bantal ke arah Hankyung supaya melihat ke arahnya. "Yang untuk mata itu vitamin A ya? Bukan C?" Hankyung mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. "Yak, aku bertanya padamu," bentak Heechul. Heechul menggeram karena Hankyung mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Iya Bummie. Vitamin A itu supaya mata kita sehat," jawab Heechul tidak yakin.

"Jadi kelinci tidak pelnah pakai kaca mata kalena banyak makan woltel ya, Hyung?" tanya Kibum dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap ke arah Heechul.

Hankyung menahan kekehannya mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. sedangkan Heechul hanya melongo karena tidak tahu menjawab apa. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, "Kelinci itu yang seperti tikus ya Bummie?"

Kibum menepuk keningnya dengan gaya sok dewasa. "Bukan Hyung. kelinci itu yang giginya cepelti Cungmin hyung."

Heechul mengangguk-angggukan kepalanya setelah bisa mengingat hewan seperti apa yang di sebut kelinci. Namun keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat pertanyaan Kibum beberapa saat lalu. "Dari mana Bummie bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Woltel kata Jae Ajucci untuk menjaga kecehatan mata. Kalena kelinci makan woltel, makanya kelinci tidak pakai kaca mata."

Heechul menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tahu, Kibum cerdas meski baru empat tahun. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan mengenai kelinci tidak pakai kaca mata dengan otak pas-pasan miliknya.

.

.

"Hae-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae menoleh sekilas saat Eunhyuk mendekat.

"Aku sedang membuat istana."

"Tapi yang ada istana pasir bukan istana tanah." Donghae mendengus sebal. Sedari tadi ia tenang bermain sendiri tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"Kata Jae ahjussi, kita harus bisa memanfaatkan apa yang ada." Eunhyuk manggut-manggut. "Lagi pula tidak mungkin aku pergi ke pantai hanya untuk membuat istana pasir."

"Apa Leeteuk hyung tidak marah? Bajumu kotor Hae-ya." Donghae memperhatikan penampilannya. Selain tangan, bajunya juga terkena tanah. Bahkan sampai ke wajahnya.

"Kau benar Hyukie-ya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku kan bermain tanah bukan nakal. Leeteuk hyung hanya akan marah kalau kita nakal." Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut bermain."

Kibum berlari-lari kecil sembari menendang bola. Namun, karena hanya bermain seorang diri membuat Kibum kembali mengeluh bosan. Ia berlari ke arah taman belakang. Di lihatnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk serius bermain-main tanah.

Kibum hanya memperhatikan, tidak berniat ikut bermain. Karena Kibum tidak pernah bermain-main tanah seperti anak yang lainnya. "Hyung cedang buat apa?" tanya Kibum sembari ikut berjongkok.

"Kami sedang membuat istana."

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba berfikir, bagian mana yang bisa di katakan seperti istana. Karena seperti yang ia lihat di film kartun dan buku-buku bergambar yang ia punya, Kibum tidak pernah melihat istana seaneh itu.

"Hyung, kenapa miling-miling?" sontak Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka memundurkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat sedikit jauh.

"Tertiup angin," jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya.

"Hyung, itu bukan ictana. Tapi cepelti lumah Patlick." Lagi-lagi mereka menghentikan kegiatannya membentuk istana. Donghae memandang sebal ke arah Kibum yang memandangnya polos.

"Bummie, kenapa usil sekali? Ini istana, bukan rumah Patrick."

Kibum langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara mobil. "Ajucci pulang." Karena terlalu bersemangat, Kibum melemparkan bola yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan asal. Lalu berlari memasuki rumah.

Mata Donghae membulat saat bola Kibum mengenai istana tanahnya. Istana yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah. Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca saat istana tanahnya telah kembali rata menjadi tanah.

"Hiks…hiks…istanaku…hiks." Donghae menangis karena tidak bisa membenarkan bentuk istananya seperti semula. Bola Kibum tidak hanya mengenai istananya, tapi lebih tepatnya menghancurkannya.

"Hae-ya, kau jangan menangis. Nanti kita buat bersama lagi." Eunhyuk mencoba menghibur.

"Tapi…tapi…aku sudah lelah membuatnya…hiks."

"Nanti aku yang membuatkannya untukmu. Sekarang diamlah! Kita lihat Kyunie di dalam. Aku yakin tadi itu mobil ahjussi." Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae menghentikan tangisannya. Walau sesekali masih terisak kecil, tapi ia mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk menemui Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Ajucci, Kyunie tidul?"

"Kyunie kelelahan," jawab Jae Dong sembari tersenyum.

"Bummie mau tidul dengan Kyunie ajucci." Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlelap dalam gendongan Jae Dong. Adik kecilnya itu tertidur sembari menghisap jempolnya.

"Baiklah. Kita bawa Kyunie ke kamar."

Setelah kepergian Jae Dong, Siwon langsung di tarik menuju sofa. "Wonnie, bagaimana? Apa kata Uisa?" Siwon hanya menggelang lesu menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Uisa sudah memeriksanya?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Apa dia sakit?" Siwon menggelang.

"Lalu Kyunie kenapa? Apa Kyunie tidak bisa berjalan?" Siwon menggeleng.

"Siwonnie kenapa sedari tadi kau tidak berbicara? Kami tidak tahu kalau kau hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk seperti itu." Di protes hyungdeulnya, Siwon malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. Ia hanya memajukan bibirnya sembari menggeleng dan mengangguk. Entah apa yang di lakukan Siwon.

"Kita tunggu ahjussi turun saja Hyung," usul Yesung.

Begitu Jae Dong menuruni tangga, mereka semua langsung memberondong Jae Dong dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Uisa mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dongsaeng kalian itu sehat." Mata mereka berbinar mendengar ucapan Jae Dong. Rasanya benar-benar lega melihat adik kecil mereka baik-baik saja.

"Ahjussi pulang dulu. Kalian baik-baiklah di sini. Jangan bermain di luar lagi. Sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap." Mereka menjawab dengan serempak. Setelah memastikan semua aman, Jae Dong kembali ke rumahnya. Masih banyak hal yang ia urus. Termasuk urusan kantor yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Haah, melegakan sekali. Ternyata Kyunie tidak apa-apa." Karena sudah tahu kalau tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari Kyuhyun, Shindong beranjak ke kulkas. Sedari tadi ia urung melajutkan mengemilnya karena memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Hankyung-ah, kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Heechul menyita perhatian yang lainnya. Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah Hankyung.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hankyung tanpa mau menatap Heechul.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau menangis. Matamu tadi berair." Kangin mendekat, mencoba membuktikan perkataan hyungnya. Ternyata benar, mata Hankyung memang terlihat merah.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hankyung-ah?" tanya Leeteuk. Hankyung hanya menggelang tanpa mau menjawab.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menangis. Waktu kau terluka karena terjatuh dari pohon saja, kau tidak menangis."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun saat melihat air mata Hankyung mengalir. Mereka baru pertama kali melihat Hankyung menangis. Selama ini ia yang paling tegar di antara yang lainnya.

"A-kau hanya…hanya terlalu senang karena Kyunie baik-baik saja. Tadinya aku…aku takut terjadi hal buruk pada Kyunie." Leeteuk mengusap punggung Hankyung. Mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti teringat adikmu kan?" Hankyung mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Kyunie. Karena kami semua juga menyayanginya." Hankyung menunduk. Ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Mianhae…mianhae…mianhae." Hankyung merapalkan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Mulut kecilnya terbuka lebar karena menguap. Kyuhyun mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling, tapi tidak ada hyungdeulnya. Hanya Kibum yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba turun dengan melangkahi tubuh Kibum. Karena posisinya di dekat dinding, jadi ia harus merangkak melewati tubuh Kibum. Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Posisinya saat ini sudah di atas tubuh Kibum. Ke dua tanganya tepat di sisi tubuh Kibum.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap intens origami yang terletak di samping tubuh Kibum. Karena merasa mendapat mainan baru, Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan merangkak. Justru ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kibum. Tanganya mungilnya asik memainkan origami berbentuk burung itu.

Merasa ada beban berat yang menimpanya, Kibum membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat Kyuhyun berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Bibir mungilnya terus mengoceh sembari menggoyang-goyangkan origami di tangannya.

"Kyunie…belat…Bummie tidak bica belnapac." Kibum mencoba bangkit. Namun ia tidak mampu mengangkat tubuh gempal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mengoceh. Ia menunjukkan origami di tangannya pada Kibum.

"Iya, Bummie tahu itu bulung. Tapi Kyunie jangan tidul di pelut Bummie. Bummie cecak." Usaha Kibum untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya tidak membuahkan hasil. Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum merutuki tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlalu bulat.

Kibum menoleh ke pintu, berharap salah satu hyungdeulnya muncul untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun tidak ada satupun yang terlihat. Kibum ingin berteriak memanggil hyungdeulnya. Tapi jangankan berteriak, berbicara saja ia kesulitan.

Kibum tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari origami buatan Sungmin itu. Tapi Kyuhyun terkekeh memainkannya. Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjakan tubuhnya dengan girang di atas tubuh Kibum. "Uuuhhh pelut Bummie cakit. Kyunie jangan belgelak-gelak cepelti itu."

"Omo." Sungmin terkejut saat memasuki kamarnya. Terlihat Kibum sudah kesulitan bernafas di bawah tubuh gempal Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih asik bermain dengan origami.

"Aigoo Kyunie…apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bermain di atas tubuh Bummie?" Kyuhyun menghentikan acara bermainnya. Matanya menatap Sungmin yang menggendongnya. "Kyunie jangan bermain di atas tubuh Bummie lagi ne. Bummie tidak bisa bernafas."

"Hiks…hiks…huweeeee." Kyuhyun menangis keras karena mengira Sungmin memarahinya.

Mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun yang begitu kencang, yang lain langsung berlarian menghampiri kamar Sungmin.

"Ehh…kenapa Kyunie menangis? Hyung tidak marah." Sungmin gelagapan menggendong Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil terus meronta.

Melihat Leetuk mendekat, Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya minta di gendong. Setelah dalam gendongan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Leeteuk. "Cup…cup…cup…Kyunie jangan menangis lagi ne."

"Minie, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku cuma bilang supaya Kyunie jangan bermain di atas tubuh Bummie. Tadi Kyunie bermain origami di atas tubuh Bummie. Sedangkan Bummie tidak bisa bernafas. Sepertinya Kyunie mengira, aku memarahinya."

"Bummie tidak apa-apa?"

"Emm," Kibum mengangguk kecil dalam gendongan Heechul. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis sesenggukan dalam gendongan Leeteuk.

.

.

Malam harinya, semua berkumpul seperti biasa di ruang tengah. Namun ada yang berbeda. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Siwon tidak banyak berbicara. Ia hanya menatap bosan apapun yang di lihatnya.

"Siwonnie, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Hankyung mendekat. Duduk tepat di sisi kanan Siwon. Siwon menoleh sekilas, setelah itu ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Hyung, kenapa Kyunie masih belum bisa berjalan?" ucapan Siwon menghentikan kegiatan yang lainnya. Bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah menonton langsung mendekat.

"Memangnya tadi bagaimana kata Uisa Wonnie?" tanya Yesung.

"Uisa bilang, Kyunie sehat. Dari telapak kakinya terlihat kalau Kyunie sebenarnya sudah bisa berjalan."

"Mwo?" respon yang hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya tunjukkan tidak jauh berbeda dengannya pada saat berada di ruangan Dokter. Ia juga terkejut. Di satu sisi ia sangat senang adiknya baik-baik saja. Tapi di sisi lain ia bingung. Sampai saat ini ia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun berjalan. Hanya merangkak ke sana ke mari.

"Jadi Kyunie sudah bisa berjalan?' Siwon hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia sangat ingin melihat Kyuhyun berjalan. Siwon sering membayangkan bisa bermain bola bersama Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan Uisa bilang, Kyunie bisa berjalan lebih cepat dari pada bayi pada umumnya."

"Haahh…Kyuhyunie memang nakal," keluh Eunhyuk,

"Hyukie, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" protes Siwon tidak terima. Baginya Kyuhyun itu bayi pintar dan sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan karena terlalu gemasnya, Siwon ingin membawa Kyuhyun tidur setiap malam. Tapi Siwon sadar, yang lain pasti tidak terima.

"Bisa saja Kyunie cuma berpura-pura tidak bisa berjalan hanya untuk mengusili kita."

Plak…

Heechul langsung menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk. "Yak, mana ada bayi bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Kyuhyunie itu masih sangat kecil. Jadi ia tidak sepertimu dan Donghae yang sering usil."

"Hyung, kenapa bawa-bawa namaku? Seharian ini aku jadi anak baik. Aku cuma bermain-main istana tanah. Tapi sudah di hancurkan Kibummie." Sepertinya Donghae belum sepenuhnya merelakan hancurnya istana yang ia buat.

"Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Kyuhyunie hanya merangkak?" pertanyaan Yesung mewakili pertanyaan yang lainnya. Fikiran mereka saat ini sama.

"Hyung, kalau Kyunie memang sudah bisa berjalan, bagaimana kalau besok kita bawa Kyunie ke lapangan dekat rumah ahjussi?"

"Aahh Sungmin benar. Kita bisa mengajaknya bermain bola kaki. Siapa tahu Kyunie mau berjalan lagi."

Di saat yang lain sedang sibuk membahas tentang Kyuhyun yang masih merangkak, Kyuhyun dan Kibum justru asik bermain sendiri. Kyuhyun dengan origami yang hampir rusak parah, dan Kibum dengan buku bergambarnya.

Melihat gambar lemon, mengingatkan Kibum pada potongan lemon yang ada di dalam kulkas. Kibum berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kibum kembali dengaan membawa potongan lemon di piring kecil. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih berceloteh.

Kibum mengambil satu buah lemon, perlahan ia memasukan sedikit lemon ke dalam mulutnya. Mata Kibum terpejam erat saat air lemon itu membasahi lidahnya. "Uhhh tidak enak."

"Kyunie mau ini?" Kibum menunjuk lemon di tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Namun saat Kibum menyodorkan lemon ke mulutnya, Kyuhyun membuka mulut mungilnya.

Reaski yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum. Matanya terpejam erat saat cairan kecut itu menjalari lidahnya. Bahkan ia bergidik karena baru pertama kali merasakan buah lemon.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Namun mata bulat seperti boneka itu kembali tertutup saat rasa kecut itu belum hilang. "Hiks…hiks…huwee…" Kyuhyun menangis saat rasa yang tidak ia sukai tidak mau hilang. Lidahnya menjulur karena masih ada rasa lemon yang tersisa. Sambil menangis, bibir Kyuhyun terus bergerak-gerak lucu. Ia benci rasa kecut. Tapi tidak hilang-hilang dari mulutnya.

"Ada apa Kibummie?" tanya hyungdeul panik.

"Bummie cuma menyuapi Kyunie dengan ini." Kibum menunjuk potongan lemon di tangannya.

"Aigoo." Mereka hanya menghela nafas. Selalu saja ada tingkah aneh yang Kibum lakukan. Karena tidak tega melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang beruraian air mata, Hankyung membuatkannya susu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah memberi review, saran, memfollow and favorit FF ini.

Tanpa kalian, FF ini tidak pernah ada.

Pai-pai^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuuuuung."

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Shindong langsung tersedak saat mendengar teriakan Ryeowook. Hampir saja gelas yang ia genggam terjatuh.

"Aigoo, apa kau tidak tahu suaramu itu sangat melengking Wookie-ya?" tegur Kangin.

"Hyung, cepat lihat Kyuhyunie di atas."

"Ada apa lagi dengan Kyunie? Bukankah tadi dia sedang bermain dengan origami buatan Sungmin?" tanya Heechul.

"Kyuhyunie tadi berjalan Hyung."

"Mwo? Jinjja?" pekik mereka berbarengan. Mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"Kau pasti bergurau kan?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Kalau Hyung tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri," balas Wookie sewot. Karena penasaran, akhirnya mereka langsung berlari ke kamar Sungmin.

Sesampainya di kamar Sungmin, mereka hanya melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan tenang. Hanya bibirnya yang berceloteh sembari menggoyang-goyangkan origami di tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian semua berdiri di sini?" tanya Sungmin heran. Ia baru saja dari kamar mandi. Setelah kembali, hyung dan dongsaengdeulnya tengah berdesakan di pintu kamarnya.

"Wookie, kau bilang Kyuhyunie bisa jalan? Mana buktinya?" sungut Donghae. Tadi ia sudah sangat bersemangat ingin melihat boneka hidup itu bisa berjalan.

"Kyunie bisa jalan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Iya Hyung. kenapa Hyung tidak ada yang percaya? Tadi waktu Sungmin Hyung di kamar mandi, aku melihat Kyuhyun berjalan. Dia berjalan mengambil origami berwarna biru di tempat tidur Sungmin Hyung." Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Sungmin, apa tadi ada origami yang berada di tempat tidur?" tanya Hankyung

"Ba-bagaimana…bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sungmin dengan tidak percayanya. Ia mendekati ranjangnya. Dan memang benar, origami yang belum selesai ia buat sudah berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi…Kyuhyunie benar-benar bisa berjalan?" tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. "Tapi kenapa dia lebih suka merangkak selama ini?"

Saat yang lain masih berdiam dengan kebingungan masing-masing, Kibum menerobos hyungdeulnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyunie bica jalan?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Ia menoleh Kibum sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan origaminya.

"Kyunie bica jalankan? Cepat jalan cekalang! Bummie mau lihat Kyunie jalan." Merasa terganggu, Kyuhyun memutar arah duduknya dengan membelakangi Kibum. Tanpa memperdulikan Kibum, Kyuhyun kembali mengoceh dengan seriusnya.

"Ini walna melah bukan bilu." Kibum mencoba menyentuh origami di tangan Kyuhyun, tapi langsung di sentak begitu saja. "Kenapa Kyunie pelit cekali?" Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan tidak mengizinkan Kibum menyentuh origaminya.

"Iya, Bummie tahu itu semua punya Kyunie," dengus Kibum sebal. "Kalau Kyunie mau jalan, nanti Cungmin Hyung buatkan untuk Kyunie lebih banyak." Lagi-lagi Kibum mendengus sebal saat Kyuhyun kekeh tidak mau berjalan. Bayi gempal itu terlalu asik dengan origaminya.

"Haah…apa yang mereka bicarakan?" keluh Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kita harus cari ide supaya Kyuhyunie mau berjalan.

**.**

**.**

Ketika berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala, termangu sembari memikirkan sesuatu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Ketika masalah yang di fikirkan belum juga menemukan titik terang, yang di butuhkan adalah tempat untuk berdiam, sebuah senyum untuk menghilangkan kesedihan, atau hujan untuk melunturkan duka. Tapi sepertinya rentetan kalimat itu sangat berlebihan untuk dua belas anak seusia mereka. Lebih tepatnya sebelas anak. Karena terkecil di antara mereka asik dengan buku bergambarnya. Mereka hanya mencoba berfikir keras dengan fikiran anak-anaknya.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Mulai besok kita sudah mulai sekolah." Donghae tidak tahu bertanya pada siapa. Ia hanya melontarkan apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini. Namun pertanyaan Donghae hanya di balas dengan keheningan. Mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hyung, kalau Kyuhyunie kita bawa saja bagaimana?" pertanyaan sekaligus usulan yang sangat tidak membantu. Itu lah yang mereka fikirkan.

"Wookie, kita tidak bisa membawa Kyunie ke sekolah. Kita pasti di marah Sonsaengnim." Eunhyuk menyetujui pendapat Siwon.

"Lalu bagaimana?" keluh Ryeowook lagi.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Membicarakan tentang sekolah dan Kyuhyun membuatnya mengingat bayi mungil itu. Sejak satu jam yang lalu bocah yang masih sering mereka lihat merangkak ke sana ke mari itu di bawa Jae Dong pergi. Dan mereka semua tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kalau Kyunie sendirian—" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya sembari membayangkan Kyuhyun di rumah seorang diri. "Ah…tidak…tidak…bahaya kalau Kyunie di rumah sendiri." Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan-bayangan aneh muncul di kepalanya.

"Kalau di rumah sendiri, bagaimana kalau Kyunie haus? Bagaimana kalau Kyunie lapar? Kalau Kyunie jatuh bagaimana?"

"Haaah." Leeteuk hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. Meski ia yang tertua, tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia juga anak-anak yang tidak bisa memutuskan semuanya sendiri.

"Atau Kyunie bersama Kibummie saja, Hyung? Kibummie pulang lebih awal di banding kita." Mendengar usulan Shindong, semua menoleh ke arah Kibum. Seketika Kibum mendongak. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memperhatikan hyungdeulnya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak bisa. Bummie tidak kuat menggendong Kyunie. Kalian lupa Bummie saja masih sering di gendong." Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Mengingat Kibum tidak bisa bergerak karena di timpa Kyuhyun membuatnya menolak usulan Shindong.

Kibum memasang wajah masam. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan hyungdeulnya. "Uughhh…Bummie mau cepat becal," keluh Kibum dalam hati. "Kalau Bummie cepat becal, Bummie bica bawa Kyunie kemana-mana."

Di sela-sela pembicaraan hyungdeulnya, Kibum diam memikirkan sesuatu. Ingatannya tertuju pada nasehat Jae Dong beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hyung, Bummie mau cucu." Kibum menarik-narik tangan Heechul.

"Eh…Bummie kan tidak suka susu." Mereka semua langsung memandang Heechul dan Kibum. Mendengar Kibum minta susu adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka.

"Bummie mau cucu cekalang," kekeh Kibum. "Kata Ajucci, kalau mau cepat becal haluc minum cucu."

"Jadi kalau minum susu, kita bisa cepat besar? Aku juga mau Hyung." Heechul hanya bisa pasrah di tarik-tarik Kibum dan Donghae.

"Kalian harus menghabiskan susunya tanpa ada yang tersisa." Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk serempak. Mereka duduk manis di meja makan sembari melipat ke dua tangannya.

Heechul tersenyum puas melihat Kibum dan Donghae minum susu dengan tenangnya. Walaupun terlihat dengan jelas, Kibum memaksakan cairan putih itu mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Uughh…cucu tidak enak. Kenapa Kyunie cuka cucu?" Donghae menahan senyumnya. Namun ia tetap meminum susunya dengan perlahan.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Heechul, Donghae dan Kibum dari ruang tengah. Heechul yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Heechul tiga tahun yang lalu. Dulu Heechul tidak mau berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan yang lain. Tapi sekarang, Heechul mulai menunjukkan pedulinya pada dongsaengdeulnya.

Kibum dan Donghae berlari saat mendengar suara mobil. "Yak, habiskan susu kalian." Ke dua bocah itu tidak memperdulikan omelan Heechul. Mereka sudah terlalu bersemangat untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

Begitu pintu terbuka, "Ahjussi/Ajucci," seru Donghae dan Kibum serempak.

"Aigoo, kalian bersemangat sekali." Jae Dong tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut ke dua bocah itu. Jae Dong tidak pernah merasa terbebani merawat anak-anak yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Justru ia merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri melihat senyum di wajah anak-anak itu.

Jae Dong melangkah masuk dengan menggendong Kibum. Sedangkan tangan kirinya untuk merangkul Donghae.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" tanya Jae Dong saat melihat wajah anak-anak yang lain begitu murung.

"Ahjussi, kami besok sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyunie?" adu Eunhyuk.

"Eh…di mana Kyuhyunie?" tanya Sungmin saat sadar tidak ada bayi bulat itu dalam gendongan Jae Dong. Kibum dan Donghae juga ikut terkejut. Mereka lupa kalau tadi mereka ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Dan mereka baru sadar tidak ada Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tenang saja, Kyuhyunie sedang bermain di depan." Kibum langsung minta di turunkan dari gendongan Jae Dong. Donghae dan Kibum berlari ke pintu depan yang di susul Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Begitu sampai di ambang pintu, mereka terdiam mematung. Melihat Kyuhyun dalam gendongan seorang gadis cantik membuat mereka bungkam.

"Apa itu hyungdeul Kyunie?" tanya gadis cantik itu sembari memainkan tangan Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. Melihat Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara. Menampilkan gigi susunya.

"Ahjussi, siapa noona itu?" tanya Hankyung saat sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Dia yang akan merawat Kyuhyun selama kalian sekolah. Namanya Yoona." Yoona tersenyum lembut ketika ada beberapa anak yang memandang sebal ke arahnya. Ia sudah di beri tahu Jae Dong kalau ke dua belas anak itu sangat menyayangi bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya itu.

"Chilleo. Kyunie tidak boleh dengan olang lain." Jae Dong berjongkok, ikut menyamakan tingginya dengan Kibum.

"Ini untuk kebaikan Kyuhyunie. Bummie mau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyunie kalau di tinggal sendiri?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Kibum menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kibummie, uljima." Bukan hanya Leeteuk dan anak-anak yang lain, Jae Dong juga terkejut melihat mata Kibum berair. Selama ini Kibum lebih banyak diam. Bahkan ketika demam, Kibum tidak akan menangis.

Melihat Kibum menangis, Yoona mendekat. "Noona tidak akan mengambil Kyunie kalian. Noona cuma membantu kalian menjaga Kyunie," ucap Yoona masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Jae Dong menoleh ke belakang. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat tuan mudanya menunduk sedih. Jae Dong mendekat ke arah Siwon. tangannya terangkat untuk membelai rambut Siwon. Ia sangat tahu apa yang tuan mudanya itu rasakan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua untuk keselamatan Kyunie. Kyunie tetap adik kalian."

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya suasana sedikit berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Selain Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung, tidak ada yang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka semua berada di kamar Siwon, bermain bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, bosan juga tidak ada yang membuat ulah. Aku mau ke atas bersama yang lain." Sepeninggal Heechul, Leeteuk masih duduk di tempatnya semula. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Leetuk menarik Hankyung ikut ke kamar Siwon.

Setibanya di kamar Siwon, terlihat semua dongsaengnya tengah bermain. Mereka semu sengaja berkumpul di kamar Siwon karena Yoona berniat menidurkan Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja keinginan Yoona di tolak mentah-mentah. Karena biasanya mereka tidur bersama.

Ketika mereka sedang asik bermain-main, Yoona datang mendekat. "Kalian sudahi dulu ya bermainnya. Kyunie harus tidur," bujuk Yoona.

"Chilleo. Kyunie tidul cama Bummie. Noona tidul caja cendili." Yoona menahan senyumnya melihat Kibum kecil yang terlihat galak.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Noona akan ke kamar. Kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja Noona di kamar."

"Ne," jawab Leeteuk dan Hankyung.

Walau Leeteuk merasakan seperti yang lainnya rasakan, tapi Leeteuk merasa lega. Lega karena tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun berlebihan. Saat ini ada Yoona yang bekerja khusus menjaga Kyuhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya, mereka semua sanggup menjaga Kyuhyun jika tidak sekolah. Walau mereka masih anak-anak, tapi mereka tidak seperti anak seusia mereka. Sedari kecil mereka terlatih melakukan semua sendiri. Mereka sudah memahami apa arti saudara? Dan bagaimana saling menyayangi.

"Kenapa noona harus tidur di sini? Kalau noona di sini, kita jadi tidak bisa bermain bersama Kyunie lebih lama," keluh Donghae.

"Kyunie pasti akan labih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoona noona," sambung Siwon.

"Noona hanya menjaga Kyuhyunie saat kita sekolah saja." Leeteuk mencoba menjelaskan. "Setelah kalian pulang sekolah, kalian bisa bersama Kyunie lagi. Seperti kata noona tadi, noona tidak akan mengambil Kyunie." Donghae dan Siwon mencoba mengangguk setuju. Tapi terlihat sangat berat.

"Kalau Bummie pulang cekolah, noona tidak boleh cama Kyunie," ucap Kibum dalam hati. "Bummie haluc lajin minum cucu cupaya cepat becal," tekad Kibum.

"Ayo, kita tidur." Leeteuk menautkan ke dua alisnya saat yang lain tidak ada yang bergerak. Justru saling pandang satu sama lain. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Hyung, malam ini Kyunie tidur dengan siapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kyunie tidul cama Bummie."

"Tidak boleh! Bummie sudah terlalu sering tidur dengan Kyuhyunie." Kibum memandang sebal Kangin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyunie tidur denganku." Sungmin mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau juga tidak boleh. Seharian ini Kyuhyunie bermain di kamarmu." Leeteuk memutar otak mencoba melerai adu mulut dongsaengnya.

"Yak, kalian semua tidak ada yang boleh tidur dengan Kyuhyunie. Karena malam ini dia akan tidur denganku." Pernyataan Heechul langsung di tanggapi protesan dari yang lainnya.

"Dari pada kalian bertengkar seperti ini, lebih baik biarkan Kyuhyunie saja yang memilih." Seketika adu mulut itu langsung terhenti. Leeteuk jadi salah tingkah karena di perhatikan oleh semuanya.

"Hyung bagaimana Kyunie bisa mengerti yang Hyung maksudkan?"

"Kalian lupa kalau Kyunie itu cerdas? Aku yakin Kyunie mengerti ucapan kita. Buktinya saja kalau Kibumie berbicara, Kyunie bisa menjawabnya. Kalian lihatkan Kyunie dan Bummie sering berbicara berdua?" mereka mengangguk serempak.

"Kalau begitu kita tanya Kyuhyunie saja. Kyunie malam ini mau tidur dengan siapa?" Kyuhyun mendongak ke arah Leeteuk. Seolah mengerti, Kyuhyun memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Kyunie mau tidur dengan siapa?" tanya Leeteuk sekali lagi.

Ketika Kyuhyun menjawab, mereka semua terdiam. Mereka cuma tahu, Kyuhyun menyebut 'hyung' di akhir kalimatnya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Andwae! Kyunie tidul cama Bummie caja." Melihat Kibum menolak pilihan Kyuhyun, membuat mereka penasaran.

"Ternyata Kyunie tidak memilih Kibumie." Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Kibum.

"Bummie, Kyunie bilang apa?" Kibum tidak mau menjawab. Ia memasang wajah masam karena pilihan Kyuhyun tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Kyunie, Bummie tidak mau menterjemahkan apa yang Kyunie ucapkan." Yesung mendekat, seolah sedang mengadu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjap-negerjapkan matanya melihat Yesung yang berbicara sembari memasang wajah sedih. "Lebih baik Kyunie datangi saja hyung yang Kyunie pilih." Awalnya Yesung ragu dengan permintaanya. Karena ia kira Kyuhyun tidak akan mengerti. Tapi setelah melihat Kyuhyun merangkak, Yesung semakin percaya, kalau dongsaeng terkecil mereka itu cerdas.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya di depan Heechul. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di sisi kanannya ada Leeteuk dan Siwon, sedangkan di sisi kirinya ada Donghae dan Shindong.

Lain Kibum lain Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti memilih. Tapi Kibum justru manyun di tempat. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan Kyuhyun pilih.

Kyuhyun merangkak ke arah kanan. Siwon tersenyum puas saat Kyuhyun melihat ke arahnya. Namun baru beberapa kali merangkak, Kyuhyun kembali duduk. Ia diam beberapa saat sehingga membuat yang lainnya ingin mencubit pipi bocah yang tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Siwon dan Leeteuk mendesah kecewa saat Kyuhyu memutar arah. Bayi berbadan gempal itu merangkak ke arah Donghae dan Shindong. Ketika sudah dekat, Kyuhyun langsung mendekat ke arah Donghae dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Yeeeaayyy," pekik Donghae girang. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Yeay, Kyunie tidur denganku."

Donghae tidak memperdulikan wajah masam yang lainnya. Yang terpenting Kyuhyun telah memilihnya. Eunhyuk juga ikut memekik girang. Karena ia sekamar dengan Donghae, otomatis ia juga tidur dengan Kyuhyun.

Di balik pintu, Yoona menahan kekehannya. Sedari tadi ia tidak tidur. Hanya memperhatikan ketiga belas bocah itu dari celah pintu. "Kalian memang benar-benar saling menyayangi," gumam Yoona.

**.**

**.**

"Noona." Yoona menoleh saat Hangkyung memanggilnya. Ia meletakkan peralatan makan Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia cuci.

"Ada yang kau inginkan Hankyung-ah?"

"Noona, apa Kyuhyunie sudah bangun?" tanya Hankyung.

"Belum, kalau kau ingin melihat Kyunie, masuklah!" setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik kamar, Hankyung berjalan ke kamar Yoona. Adik kecilnya itu berpindah ke kamar Yoona saat tengah malam menangis. Kyuhyun baru bisa diam dan kembali tertidur saat Yoona menggendongnya dan memberi susu.

Dengan perlahan, Hankyung membuka pintu berwarna coklat tua itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan lelapnya. Bayi lucu itu tidur dengan posisi miring sembari menghisap jempolnya.

Hankyung tersenyum sedih melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu damai. "Kyunie tidak merindukan appa, eoh? Apa Kyunie tidak ingin bertemu appa? yang ku lakukan sudah yang terbaik kan?" Hankyung menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun yang terasa halus. "Kalau sudah dewasa nanti, Kyunie tidak akan marah padaku kan? aku melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu." Hankyung mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Beberapa saat lagi ia akan berangkat sekolah, ia tidak ingin yang lain bertanya macam-macam jika tahu ia menangis.

"Aku memang masih kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi menurut pemikiranku, ini lah yang terbaik. Kau mengingatkanku pada adikku yang saat ini sudah berada di sisi Tuhan. Kyunie, bantu aku supaya tidak ada yang marah padaku kalau tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Cepatlah besar Kyuhyunie. Kami ingin tumbuh bersamamu. Untuk saat ini biarlah yang lain hanya tahu kalau kau Park Kyuhyun."

Beberapa saat lalu, Jae Dong membuatkan identitas untuk Kyuhyun. Namun ketika di tanya siapa marga Kyuhyun, semua tidak ada yang tahu. Di kalung yang mereka temui di baju Kyuhyun tempo hari, hanya tertulis nama Kyuhyun. Karena tidak ada yang tahu identitas asli Kyuhyun, Jae Dong sengaja membuat marga Kyuhyun sesuai marga Leeteuk, selaku hyung tertua.

Hankyung menarik nafasnya lega saat sudah meluapkan beban di hatinya. Walau ia sadar, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengerti, tapi ia merasa sedikit tenang.

Hankyung terkadang menyesali memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak di miliki anak-anak yang lain. Bahkan di rumah Sapphire Blue tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Karena keistimewaan yang ia miliki, ia bertindak seperti orang dewasa. Karena keistimewaan yang ia miliki, ia menyembunyikan identitas Kyuhyun dari yang lain, termasuk Jae Dong. Ia melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan Kyuhun.

"Hankyung-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" Hankyung tersentak saat mendengar suara Heechul di ambang pintu.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya melihat Kyunie yang masih tertidur saja. Dia sangat lucu." Hankyung tidak berbohong jika mengatakan Kyuhyun lucu. Semua orang yang melihat bayi bertubuh bulat itu juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Cepat! kau ingin terlambat di hari pertama sekolah?" Hankyung mencium pipi Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah keluar. Ketika pintu itu tertutup, tanpa Hankyung sadari, ada seseorang yang berada di kamar Yoona. Dan ia cukup jelas mendengar semua yang Hankyung ucapkan.

"Apa maksud semua ucapan Hankyung hyung? Kenapa hyung minta maaf?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan, LATE and COAGULATION akan pending sampai beberapa minggu. Enggak terlalu lama kok. Maaf untuk semua yang menunggu late and coagulation.**

**Oh iya, sekarang belum bisa ceritakan tentang rahasia Hankyung. Dan mungkin masih lama. Kalau di kasih tahu sekarang, di jamin ceritanya langsung END.**

**Dan untuk semua yang sudah memberikan reviewnya, Bella ucapkan terima kasih banyak.  
**

**Sekian, terima Donghae^^**

**Pai-pai.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Heechul tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Hankyung yang tampak berpeluh. "Hankyung-ah, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Hankyung tidak menjawab. Ia menetralkan nafasnya yang masih memburu.

"Kyunie, di mana Kyuhyunie?" alis Heechul saling bertaut. Ia menatap bingung Hankyung yang tampak gelisah.

"Kau kan ta—" belum sempat Heechul menjawab, Hankyung langsung melompat dari tempat tidur. Heechul memandang punggung Hankyung dengan nanar. Ia selalu sedih jika melihat Hankyung yang sering mimpi buruk. Tidak jarang Hangkyung akan menangis setelah mengalami mimpi buruk. Sampai saat ini Heechul tidak tahu apa saja yang sahabatnya itu mimpikan. Setiap Heechul bertanya, Hankyung tidak pernah menjawab.

Karena penasaran apa yang Hankyung lakukan di tengah malam, akhirnya Heechul menyusul Hangkyung yang ia yakini berada di kamar Yoona.

Hankyung menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa. Setelah sampai, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Yoona dengan tidak sabar. Tapi dengan ketukan yang halus. Takut membangunkan yang lainnya.

"Noona, apa Kyunie baik-baik saja?" tanya Hankyung saat Yoona membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kyunie demam tinggi. Dia sama sekali belum tidur dan minum susu." Perlahan, Hankyung mendekati ranjang Yoona. Terlihat adik kecilnya berbaring dengan mata yang tampak sayu.

"Lalu bagaimana Noona? Kita harus memeriksakan Kyunie." Yoona mengusap punggung Hankyung dengan lembut. Ia tahu kekhawatiran yang Hankyung rasakan.

"Tenanglah! Noona sudah memberi tahu Jae Dong ahjussi. Sebentar lagi akan ada dokter yang memeriksa Kyunie."

"Noona, ada apa dengan Kyunie?" tanya Heechul yang baru saja muncul. Ia langsung duduk di samping Hangkyung yang tengah mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun."

"Kalian tidak perlu cemas. Bayi demam itu sudah biasa."

"Jadi Kyunie demam?" gumam Heechul.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu Kyuhyun sedang sakit, Hankyung-ah?" Hankyung tersenyum canggung saat di perhatikan Heechul dan Yoona.

"Aku tidak tahu Noona," jawab Hankyung sambil mencoba tertawa. "Tadi cuma ingin melihat Kyunie tidur saja."

"Apa mungkin ini?" tanya Heechul dalam hati.

Hankyung dan Heechul memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Bayi mungil itu tidak menangis. Hanya saja matanya terlihat begitu sayu. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas. Sampai air mata keluar di sudut mata Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada tawa dan senyum menggemaskan yang biasa Kyuhyun tampilkan. Adik kecil mereka tidak mengeluarkan celotehan lucunya. Hanya terbaring dengan mata yang mengerjap lemah. Padahal biasanya mata bulat itu akan berkedip lucu yang membuat mereka merasa gemas.

Hnakyung dan Heechul baru menyingkir dari ranjang setelah dokter yang biasa memeriksa mereka tiba.

"Kalian tidurlah! Besok kalian harus sekolah." Yoona membujuk Hankyung dan Heechul kembali ke kamar. Walau bagaimana pun tidak baik untuk mereka terjaga di tengah malam.

"Tapi Noona, bagaimana dengan Kyunie?"

"Kyunie tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak usah cemas. Bayi kalau demam itu berarti dia akan bertambah pintar." Hankyung dan Heechul terkejut mendengar penuturan Yoona.

"Apa ada yang seperti itu, Noona?"

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Yoona mantap. Menurut orang tua dahulu, bayi sakit karena akan bertambah pintar.

"Noona, Kyunie itu sudah sangat pintar. Lalu bagaimana kalau Kyunie bertambah pintar?"

"Mungkin bisa membantu kalian mengerjakan tugas sekolah." Yoona terkekeh pelan melihat wajah masam Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Noona, kalau Kyunie sepintar itu, lalu kami bagaimana? Kami kan hyungnya, Noona." Lagi-lagi Yoona terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak menyangka fikiran bocah-bocah ini sejauh itu.

"Bukannya bagus?" Hankyung dan Heechul langsung menggelang serempak.

"Kami tidak mau Noona. Kibum saja sudah membuat kepala kami sakit." Yoona mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar. Baru beberapa hari tinggal bersama ke tiga belas anak-anak ini, membuat Yoona bisa memahami mereka satu persatu. Mengenai Kibum, Yoona menyetujui pendapat Hankyung dan Heechul. Walau Kibum masih berusia empat tahun, tapi Yoona akui kecerdasan Kibum. Terbukti dengan kepalanya yang sering sakit menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum.

"Baiklah…baiklah. Sekarang kalian tidurlah. Kalian tidak mau terlambat sekolahkan? Noona yang akan menjaga adik kalian."

**.**

**.**

"Noona, aku tidak mau berangkat sekolah."

"Eh…kenapa tidak mau?" Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang menunduk. "Apa Wonnie tidak enak badan?" tanya Yoona. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kening Siwon. Tapi suhu badan Siwon tetap normal.

"Aku mau menjaga Kyunie saja, Noona." Yoona hanya mendesah pelan. Pagi ini ia berulang kali menggunakan kalimat yang sama untuk membujuk anak-anak ini sekolah. Dan alasan mereka semua sama.

"Kyunie tidak apa-apa. Siwonnie tahu? Bayi sakit itu karena akan bertambah pintar."

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon dengan mata berbinar. Siwon semakin melebarkan senyumannya melihat anggukan Yoona. "Jadi Kyunie akan bertambah pintar Noona?" Yoona mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu Kyunie akan berjalan dan bisa berbicara? Yeeayyy…," teriak Siwon girang.

"Jadi, sekarang Wonnie harus segera bersiap-siap." Siwon langsung mengangguk mantap. Dengan semangat, Siwon berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ranselnya. Membayangkan bisa bermain bola bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara, membuat semangat Siwon kembali. Bahkan ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Bummie kenapa berdiri di situ saja? Apa Bummie tidak mau sekolah?"

"Bummie mau cekolah. Bummie cedang menunggu ajucci," jawab Kibum sedikit ketus. Yoona hanya menahan kekehannya melihat wajah Kibum. Ia tahu Kibum sedang kesal karena keinginannya menjaga Kyuhyun tidak di kabulkan. Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kibum yang berjalan keluar dengan membuang muka. Menurutnya wajah cemberut Kibum benar-benar lucu. Yoona saat ini tahu, selain pintar, Kibum juga akan sangat sensitive jika sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"Noona, apa Noona melihat buku tugasku?" Donghae menghampiri Yoona dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tanpa bertanya, Yoona tahu kebiasaan Donghae yang sering sembarangan meletakkan barang. Dan akan selalu seperti ini jika akan berangkat ke sekolah. "Tugasnya harus di kumpul hari ini Noona."

"Apa sudah di cari?" Donghae hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah lelah mencari kemana-mana, tapi tidak menemukan buku tugasnya. "Di dapur juga sudah?" Donghae tersenyum saat mengingat sebelum tidur ia membawa bukunya di dapur saat minum susu.

"Aigoo, kelakuan anak-anak ini ada-ada saja." Yoona sebenarnya bekerja hanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan senang hati ia membantu mengurus keperluan anak-anak yang lain. Karena ia sadar, mereka semua masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae pulang sekolah dengan berlari-lari. Bahkan mereka berdesak-desakan untuk memasuki rumah. "Kami pulaaaaaang," teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Hyung belicik caja," ucap Kibum yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mendengar sindirann Kibum, ketiga bocah itu hanya memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Noonaaaa ka—"

"Ssssstttt." Yoona menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir. Otomatis Donghae langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. "Kyunie baru saja tidur."

"Noona, kami ingin mengajak Kyunie bermain bola." Donghae berbicara yang menyerupai bisikan. "Bolehkan. Noona?"

"Karena Kyunie baru sembuh, kalian tidak boleh bermain lama-lama." Mendengar persetujuan Yoona, mereka langsung tersnyum. "Sekarang kalian harus ganti baju. Setelah itu makan. Tadi Jae ahjussi sudah membawa makanan untuk kalian."

"Yeeayyy…makan." Shindong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu langsung mengunci bibirnya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendapat isyarat Yoona.

Setelah mereka semua mengganti pakaian, mereka berkumpul di meja makan. Kursi yang berbentuk memanjang membuat mereka semua bisa makan bersama. Yoona tidak perlu mengurus masalah makanan. Karena Leeteuk langsung membagi tanpa di suruh. Yoona tersenyum hangat melihat kekompakan mereka. Di saat Shindong dan Eunhyuk berebut makanan, salah satu dari mereka dengan senang hati akan membaginya.

"Bummie kenapa tidak makan? Apa mau noona suapi?"

"Bummie bica makan cendili." Di saat Kibum tengah makan dengan tenang, Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya mencubit pipi Kibum pelan berulang kali. Karena hati Kibum masih belum membaik semenjak berangkat sekolah, membuat Kibum kecil marah. "Hyung jangan mengganggu olang yang cedang makan. Hyung haluc ingat pecan ajucci." Di saat yang lain menertawakannya, Heechul hanya bisa merengut. Rasanya ia ingin menggigit Kibum kecil yang sok dewasa.

"Noona, Kyunie sudah makan?" Yesung menghentikan makannya saat mengingat Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie sudah makan sebelum tidur tadi."

"Kyuhyunie mau makan, Noona?" tanya Kangin. Ia ingat saat hendak pergi sekolah, adik kecilnya sama sekali tidak mau makan dan minum susu.

"Iya, Kyunie mau makan. Malahan tadi dia menghabiskan makanannya. Dan sepertinya Kibummie akan kalah besar. Karena Kyunie makan banyak sedangkan Kibummie sangat sedikit." Kibum menoleh ke arah Yoona yang sedang berdiri di dekat Leeteuk. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan Yoona.

"Kalau Kyunie lebih becal, Bummie tidak bica jadi hyung. Bummie haluc makan banyak juga," batin Kibum.

"Bummie juga bica makan banyak," ucap Kibum sembari menyendokan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak seperti beberapa detik sebelumnya, Kibum langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Yoona tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook dan Siwon juga makan dengan lahap. Ia yakin mereka juga berfikiran hal yang sama. Takut Kyuhyun lebih cepat besar.

"Noona, Hyukie mencuri dagingku," adu Donghae.

"Cuma satu Noona. Aku cuma mau membantu Donghae makan, supaya cepat selesai." Eunhyuk mencoba membela diri.

"Aku tidak perlu di bantu. Aku bisa memakannya sampai habis," marah Donghae. Ia memandang sebal Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya. Padahal tadi ia sudah bertekad untuk menghabiskan makanannya supaya cepat besar.

Untuk melerai keributan Eunyuk dan Donghae karena sepotong daging, Hankyung memberi jatah dagingnya untuk Donghae.

"Waahh gomapta Hyung." mata Donghae langsung berbinar cerah.

"Hyung tidak adil. Kenapa hanya Donghae?"

"Haah," desah Leeteuk. Dengan berat hati, Leeteuk menjumput dagingnya untuk Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, kenapa aku tidak?" Siwon menunjuk ke arah mangkuknya.

Yoona memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Tidak ingin mendengar keributan anak-anak itu, Yoona melangkah ke kamar untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, yang di dapatinya adalah Kyuhyun yang duduk di ranjang. Bibir bayi mungil itu bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan menangis karena bangun tidur tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di kamar.

Karena tidak ingin tangisan Kyuhyun pecah, Yoona langsung mengangkat bayi bertubuh gempal itu.

"Cup…cup…Kyunie jangan menangis." Melihat adik kecilnya berada dalam gendongan Yoona, membuat Kibum menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kyunie cudah bangun." Kibum langsung melompat dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah Yoona.

"Kibummie habiskan dulu makanannya," teriak Leeteuk.

"Bummie cudah celecai," Leeteuk terkejut saat melihat mangkuk Kibum yang kosong. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu makan begitu cepat. Biasanya Kibum makan sangat lama dan tidak pernah habis.

**.**

**.**

Kibum duduk di tikar lipat dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya. Mata Kibum terus melihat ke arah sebelas hyungnya yang berada di lapangan. Sesekali Kibum menoleh untuk melihat apa yang adik kecilnya lakukan. Tidak jauh darinya, berdiri Yoona dengan Jae Dong.

"Siapa yang jadi wasitnya?" kesebelah bocah yang berada di tengah lapangan itu saling pandang. Mereka semua tidak ada yang ingin jadi wasit.

"Aku saja, Hyung." Hankyung mengajukan diri.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus ikut main," tolak Heechul tegas. "Kalau Wookie bagaimana?" tanya Heechul pada Ryeowook, namun langsung di balas gelengan.

"Ya sudah, aku saja Hyung."

"Baiklah Shindong jadi wasit. Aku, Kangin, Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook satu kelompok. Selebihnya masuk kelompok ke dua." Ryeowook tersenyum manis mendengar usulan Leeteuk. Baginya tidak penting berada di kelompok mana saja. Yang penting ia bisa bermain bola. Tapi tidak dengan duo bocah yang terkenal paling hiperaktif itu.

"Shirreo Hyung. Aku tidak mau bersama Hyukie." Eunhyuk langsung merengut karena Donghae menolak sekelompok dengannya.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk sedih. Donghae hanya membuang muka. Ia masih kesal pada Eunhyuk yang menumpahkan minuman ke buku gambar miliknya. Gambar ikan nemo yang sudah ia buat susah payah. "Aku kan tidak sengaja Hae-ya." Eunhyuk mencoba memelas.

"Haah…kalau seperti ini kapan mainnya," keluh Shindong.

"Hyung lihat! Lihat itu." Perdebatan mereka langsung terhenti mendengar seruan Yesung. Mereka semua melihat ke arah yang sama. Reaksi yang mereka tunjukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Yesung pertama melihat. Mulut yang menganga dan mata yang membola.

Di ujung lapangan, terlihat Kibum sedang berlari kecil sembari menggiring bola. Tapi Bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut. Tapi bayi gempal di belakang Kibum yang membuat mereka menahan nafas sesaat.

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Kibum sembari menendang boneka yang tadi mereka bawa dari rumah. Tidak jauh dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun, Yoona dan Jae Dong tersenyum melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Yeeaaayyy…Kyunie-ku bisa jalaaaaan," teriak Siwon girang. Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahagianya melihat adik kecilnya berdiri.

Mendengar teriakan Siwon, Kyuhyun menoleh. Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap imut karena sebelas pasang mata menatapnya intens dari tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Eehh." Mereka terkejut karena Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Bayi lucu itu justru mendudukkan dirinya di tanah.

"Ini karena teriakanmu Wonnie." Siwon menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tadi terlalu senang, jadi refleks memekik girang.

Melihat Kyuhyun duduk di tanah, Kibum menghentikan bermain bolanya. Ia melipat tangan di dada dengan gaya sok dewasa. Pose berfikirnya membuat yang lain ingin mencubit pipi bocah cerdas itu.

"Kenapa belenti. Ayo main lagi." Kyuhyun medongak ke arah Kibum. Tapi ia kembali serius memainkan boneka yang tadi ia tendang-tendang.

"Hyung, Kyunie kan masih bayi, tapi kenapa senakal itu?"

"Kyunie tidak nakal," pekik Donghae dan Siwon berbarengan. Eunhyuk langsung mengkeret saat Siwon dan Donghae melotot ke arahnya.

"Tapi benar juga. Kyunie sudah bisa berjalan. Tapi lihatlah! Dia nakal karena lebih sering merangkak."

"Yak!" Sungmin menutup telinganya yang berdenging. Karena tidak mau telinganya sakit, Sungmin berpindah tempat ke sisi Hankyung.

Saat Siwon berlari mendekati Kyuhyun, yang lain juga ikut menyusul. Siwon meletakkan bola tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Kyunie, ayo tendang bolanya. Kyunie mau bermain bola kan?" Kyuhyun kecil memandang bola di hadapannya dan Siwon bergantian."Cepat tendang." Mata bening miliknya memandang penuh minat benda bulat itu.

Leeteuk langsung menarik Siwon menjauh saat Kyuhyun mulai berjongkok dan perlahan-lahan berdiri. Heechul membekap mulut Donghae yang hampir berteriak.

Empat belas pasang mata menatap intens ke bayi gempal yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. Hankyung tidak mampu menahan gembiranya. Sebuah senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Bahkan Donghae yang terkenal mudah menangis, hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Rasanya benar-benar bahagia melihat adik kecil mereka berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka. Rasa takut dan cemas Kyuhyun tidak bisa berjalan langsung lenyap.

Mereka semua berkumpul dengan harap-harap cemas. Tidak ada pergerakan Kyuhyun yang mereka lewatkan. Mereka semua menahan suaranya mati-matian saat sebelah kaki Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menendang bola. Tidak berpindah jauh, tapi cukup untuk membuat kaki mungil Kyuhyun melangkah.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan tiga langkah mereka perhatikan dengan seksama. Ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menendang bola untuk yang ke dua kali, mereka memundurkan tubuhnya. Memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun kembali menendang bola. Namun mata mereka membola saat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung dan jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi terduduk. Saat semua terkejut, Kyuhyun justru tertawa sembari bertepuk tangan. Menampilkan beberapa gigi susunya.

"Biarkan saja Leeteuk-ah," ujar Yoona saat Leeteuk akan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kotor Noona."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kyunie tidak akan sakit, kalian tenang saja." Leeteuk mengangguk faham dan melangkah mundur.

"Ayo Kyunie, tendang lagi." Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menggubris perkataan Siwon. Ia justru asik bermain-main tanah dengan jari-jarinya.

"Haah…kalau sudah begini Kyunie tidak akan mau lagi." Heechul hanya mampu mendesah kecewa. Sesuai pesan Yoona, mereka tidak boleh memaksa Kyuhyun. Bahkan melarang saat Kyuhyun bermain tanah.

"Kyunie, ayo kita buat istana tanah."

"Aku juga mau."

"Istana tanah? Aku mau…aku mau."

Kali ini giliran Kibum yang cemberut. Ia ingin ikut bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum tidak suka bermain tanah. Kibum tidak suka tangan dan bajunya kotor. Jadi ia hanya bisa duduk di tikar sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk asik bermain tanah.

**.**

**.**

"Noona." Yoona menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya. Terlihat beberapa kepala menyembul di pintu kamarnya. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidur dengan pulas, Yoona beranjak dan menghampiri anak-anak itu.

"Eh…ada apa ini?" Yoona terkejut saat Donghae dan Siwon menarik tangannya.

"Noona, hari ini Kyunie ulang tahun."

"Benarkah?" mereka mengangguk serempak.

"Noona, ayo kita beli kue ulang tahun untuk Kyunie," ucap si kecil Ryeowook penuh harap.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga Kyunie kal—"

"Ada kami Noona." Kangin, Shindong, Hankyung dan Sungmin langsung mengangkat tangan. Yoona tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu yang begitu semangat.

"Tapi kalian baru saja pulang sekolah, apa kalian sud—"

"Sudah Noona." Lagi-lagi ucapan Yoona langsung di potong. Yoona angkat tangan. Menyerah untuk tidak mengikuti keinginan mereka. Lagi pula ia percaya anak-anak itu bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik. Karena sebelum ada dirinya, mereka juga bisa menjaga bayi lucu itu.

Malam harinya, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Namun tidak ada Jae Dong. Karena Jae Dong harus pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus keperluan bisnis. Hanya mengecek ke tiga belas anak itu dan langsung pergi.

Mereka semua duduk melingkar. Di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat kue ulang tahun berwarna biru yang di hiasi lilin berbentuk angka dua. Kue yang terlihat cantik itu di hiasi dengan toping berbentuk karakter kartun. Kartun yang menjadi tontonan favorite meraka, spongebob dan teman-temannya. Border luar di sisi cake menggunakan buttercream berwarna-warni.

Kyuhyun yang berada di pangkuan Yoona bergerak-gerak lincah. Kakinya terus bergoyang-goyang. Tangannya terulur seperti ingin menggapai kue di hadapannya. Yoona sampai kewalahan memegang tubuh gempal Kyuhyun agar tidak terjatuh.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya saat semua yang berada di ruangan itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Apalagi semua hyungdeulnya bernyanyi dengan begitu semangat.

"Cha, kita berdoa untuk Kyunie." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bingung saat mereka semua diam. Suasana yang tadi ramai berubah khidmat.

"_Tuhan, terima kasih sudah menghadirkan Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah kami. Semoga Kyuhyun selalu sehat dan semakin pintar. Kami semua menyayanginya_." Leeteuk

"_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana berdoa. Tapi aku cuma minta, beri kesehatan dan panjang umur untuk Kyuhyunie._" Heechul

"_Beri kami kesempatan untuk menjaganya Tuhan. Biarkan kami hidup bersamanya sampai waktu yang kau tentukan. Jangan buat dia sakit lagi Tuhan_. _Jangan biarkan dia terluka lagi. Izinkan kami semua tetap bisa menjaganya._" Hankyung

"_Ya Tuhan terima kasih karena Kyuhyun sudah bisa berjalan. Walaupun Kyuhyun nakal, tapi aku tetap menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya. Semoga Kyunie kami cepat tumbuh besar, aku senang adikku bertambah_." Yesung

"_Hari ini Kyunie sudah berumur dua tahun. Semoga ulang berikutnya, kami semua bisa tetap bersama. Aku ingin bisa selalu menjaga Kyuhyunie_." Kangin

"_Tuhan, aku ingin tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat. Supaya kalau Kyunie lelah, aku bisa terus menggendongnya. Begitu juga dengan hyung dan dongsaeng yang lain. Aku ingin jadi hyung yang baik untu Kyunie. Beri Kyunie kesehatan dan panjang umur_." Shindong

"_Tuhan, sayangi adik kecilku. Semoga kami bisa bersama selamanya. Kami menyayanginya, walau Kyunie bukan adik kandungku. Tapi aku sangat-sangat menyayanginya. Biarkan Kyunie tetap bersama kami_." Sungmin

"_Aku janji akan membagi pisang dan susu strawberry-ku untuk Kyunie. Asal Kyunie panjang umur dan sehat selalu_. _Aku memang sering nakal. Tapi aku menyayangi Kyunie dan semuanya._" Eunhyuk

"_Terima kasih Ya Tuhan karena Kyunie sudah bisa berjalan. Aku bisa bermain bola dan berjalan-jalan dengan Kyunie. Aku ingin mengajak Kyunie keliling dunia kalau kami sudah besar nanti. Aku ingin Kyuhyun cepat besar, supaya aku bisa berbagi cerita dengan adik kesayanganku_." Siwon

"_Tuhan, aku sayang Kyunie. Jangan buat Kyunie sakit lagi. Aku ingin bisa bermain setiap hari bersama Kyunie. Semoga Kyunie mau berjalan. Kalau besar nanti aku ingin mengajak Kyunie memancing ikan bersama_." Donghae

"_Ya Tuhan, aku ingin cepat besar supaya bisa memasakkan makanan untuk Kyunie. Semoga Kyunie cepat besar supaya kami bisa berangkat sekolah bersama_." Ryeowook

"_Tuhan, buat Bummie cepat becal. Bummie janji lajin minum cucu dan makan banyak. Jangan buat Kyunie yang lecih becal. Kalena Bummie hyung-nya Kyunie._" Kibum

Di sela-sela doa mereka, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menahan senyumnya. Saat mereka mengintip, mereka mendapati Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka. Adik kecilnya itu ikut menunduk dengan mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. Walau pada akhirnya Kyuhyun terlena bermain dengan kancing bajunya sendiri.

"Karena Kyuhyunie belum bisa meniup lilinnya, jadi kita sama-sama yang meniupnya," ucap Yoona saat memastikan semuanya telah selesai berdoa.

"Ommo." Yoona terkejut saat tangan Kyuhyun menggapai kue tart. Ketika mereka meniup lilin, Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan memukul kue berwarna biru itu. Otomatis tangan Kyuhyun penuh dengan cream. Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang risih karena tertempel cream.

"Kyunie kenapa di pegang? Lihatlah! Tangan Kyunie penuh cream."

Pluk…

Mata mereka membola saat tangan mungil Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Heechul. "Ppfffttt…hahaha." Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak saat wajah Heechul kotor. Sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Tapi ia ikut tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya juga ikut tertawa.

Tawa mereka langsung terhenti saat tangan Kyuhyun beralih ke wajah Donghae yang duduk di sisi kirinya. Mereka memandang was-was ke arah Donghae. Dan benar saja, "Hiks…hiks…Noona…Hyung…wajahku…hiks." Tangis Donghae pecah saat Eunhyuk dan Siwon semakin tertawa kencang. Bahkan Eunhyuk hampir terjengkang karena ciri khas tawanya yang aneh. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun justru tertawa sembari bertepuk tangan. Bukan hanya ke dua tangan, bajunya juga ikut kotor terkena cream.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Untuk yang bilang Kibum terlalu cerdas, Bella mau sedikit lurusin. Kepintaran Kibum masih standart. Walaupun bisa di bilang cukup cerdas. Pernah dengar nama Aelita Andre atau Kim Ung Yong? Mereka contoh batita yang luar biasa lho. Bahkan di saat usia Aelita yang masih dalam tahap _Sensorimotor_ dan Kim yang masih dalam tahap _Pra Operasional_.

Kecerdasan Kyuhyun dan Kibum dari segi _Intelligence Quotient_ dan _Emotional Quotient_ masih biasa kok, gak berlebihan. Masih banyak batita yang jauh lebih cerdas. Bella udah pernah lihat secara langsung.

Dan soal Donghae, Bella udah jelasin di awal kalau dia memang lebih manja dari Kibum.

Lagi pula ini just Fanfic. Jangan di anggap serius.

Kritikan dan saran tetap di terima. Malah di butuhkan. Asal pergunakan bahasa yang sopan.

Big Thanks to :

(Chapter 5)

**Hyunnie02 / MinGyuTae00/ Septianurmalit1 / Ekha sparkyu / Oktalita1004 / Jihyunnelf / Kyuli 99 / Awaelfkyu13 / Hyunchiki / dewiangel / Yolyol / Desviana407 / Liestie ajhah / Kuroi Ilna / Dewidossantosleite / Chairun / Ningkyu / Hulanchan / Phn19 / Deushiikyungie / Raein13 / Diahretno / Sparkyubum / Kim RyeoSungHyung / Mifta cinya / proxytas /Adlia / Shofie Kim / Angel sparkyu / Namielf /Atika / Jenny hzb / Kyucho / Restu tiana / prxytas / ms R / Ilmah / Choding / Cho Kyunhae / nhaesparKYU/ Kadek / Permenkaret / Lydia Sparkyu Elf / Emon204**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE!**

Kyuhyun itu sudah bisa berbicara. Ingat kan waktu chapter 2, Kyuhyun manggil Kibum dan Donghae, di situ juga Kyuhyun minta ikut Leeteuk beli susu. Dan di chapter selanjutnya juga sering di buat Kyuhyun ngobrol ma Kibum. Cuma, hyungdeul yang lain gak ngerti bahasa Kyuhyun. Jadi intinya, Kyuhyun sudah bisa berbicara. Readers jangan pikun ya. #upsss.. Masih pada muda kan? hahaha.

Kalau di chapter 6 Kyuhyun sama sekali gak ada ngeluarin suaranya, bukan karena Kyuhyun gak bisa ngomong, tapi karena Bella lupa. Hehehe… Mungkin factor U. Lagi pula ngomong gak ngomong, Sparkyu pada demen cariin karung kan? #Abaikan. Jadi, jangan ada yang tanya lagi kenapa Kyuhyun belum bisa ngomong.

Oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya.

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"_Noona_, ada apa memanggil kami semua?" tanya Leeteuk dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Ia berjalan sempoyongan ke arah sofa. Semua adik-adiknya sudah berkumpul, kecuali adik kecilnya yang tengah tidur siang dengan lelapnya.

"Apa _Noona_ mengganggu tidur siangmu?" walaupun sedikit mengganggu, Leeteuk tetap menggleng. "_Noona _mengumpulkan kalian di sini karena ada yang ingin _Noona_ sampaikan." Yoona memperhatikan mereka satu persatu, setelah memastikan mereka semua menyimak, Yoona melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mulai sekarang, _Noona_ minta kalian hati-hati kalau berbicara dan melakukan sesuatu." Rasa kantuk Leeteuk langsung menguar. Bagitu pula dengan yang lain.

"Memangnya ada apa, _Noona_? Apa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya?" tanya Kangin yang di jawabi anggukan. "Tapi apa, _Noona_? Apa ada penculikan anak-anak?" Yoona tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kangin.

"Bukan itu yang _Noona _maksudkan. Tapi ini menyangkut adik kalian, Kyuhyunie."

"Kyunie kenapa, _Noona_?"

"Adik kalian tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja _Noona _minta kalian harus hati-hati kalau berbicara. Karena Kyunie sekarang ini mulai suka mengikuti prilaku orang yang di lihatnya. Apalagi kalau kalian bermain-main. Kyunie akan mengikuti apa saja yang kalian lakukan." Beberapa dari mereka langsung sumringah. Membayangkan Kyuhyun mengikuti apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat bermain, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Berarti Kyunie semakin pintar," gumam Shindong.

"_Noona_, tapi kenapa selama ini Kyuhyunie lebih suka merangkak? Kyuhyunie bisa berjalan sudah lama kan, _Noona_?" tanya Yesung. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu Yesung selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai hal ini.

"Kau benar Yesungie. Kyunie itu sudah sangat lama bisa berjalan. Sepertinya, sebelum usianya genap satu tahun, adik kalian itu sudah bisa berjalan."

"Tapi dari mana _Noona_ tahu?"

"Tentu saja _Noona_ tahu. Kalau _Noona_ tidak tahu, _Noona_ tidak akan bekerja menjaga adik kalian. Dari telapak kakinya sudah terlihat," jawab Yoona sembari tersenyum manis.

"Jadi kenapa Kyunie lebih sering merangkak, _Noona_?" tanya Donghae tidak sabaran. Ia juga penasaran kenapa boneka hidup itu lebih suka menggunakan kedua telapak tangan dan lututnya untuk melangkah.

"Mungkin karena Kyunie lebih suka di gendong jadi malas untuk berjalan."

"Lihatlah! Aku benarkan? Kyunie itu nakal," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kyunie tidak nakal," teriak Donghae dan Siwon. Mendengar suara yang memekakan telinga, di tambah jeweran dari Heechul, Eunhyuk hanya merapatkan duduknya dan menunduk takut. Sedangkan Kibum kecil hanya menggelangkan kepalanya sok dewasa melihat kelakuan _hyungdeul_-nya.

"_Noona_ cuma ingin menyampaikan itu saja. Kalian bisa melanjutkan tidur atau bermain-main lagi. Tapi ingat pesan _Noona_ tadi." Ke dua belas anak itu langsung mengangguk.

Sepeninggal Yoona, bocah-bocah itu masih bertahan pada posisi masing-masing.

"Berarti mulai sekarang, kita tidak boleh sering-sering menggendong Kyunie," ucap Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

"Memangnya _Hyung_ bisa?" tanya Heechul.

"Kenapa tidak? Tentu saja bisa."

"Aku setuju _Hyung_. Dengan begitu, Kyunie jadi mau berjalan lagi."

**.**

**.**

"_Noona_." Yoona menoleh. Di sisi ranjangnya, Kibum kecil menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ada apa Kibummie?"

"_Noona_, Bummie mau mandi cama Kyunie." Yoona berfikir sejenak. Ia ragu jika tidak mengabulkan keinginan Kibum. Takut bocah cerdas itu merajuk lagi.

"Siapa yang memandikan kalian?"

"Cungmin _hyung_ dan Leeteuk _hyung_."

"Baiklah! Tapi harus hati-hati ya." Kibum hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah.

"Kyunie ayo kita mandi!" Kyuhyun menghentikan bermain mobil-mobilannya. "Kyunie haluc jalan. Bummie tidak bica gendong. Kyunie belat." Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Kibum. Tangan mungilnya kembali asyik memajukan dan memundurkan mobil-mobilan.

"Ayo mandi! Nanti kita bica belmain bebek dan bulung cambil mandi."

"Buyung."

"Iya, bulung di dalam bak. Cepat beldili!" Mainan bebek dan burung adalah barang wajib untuk memandikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Walau burung terlihat aneh jika berada di dalam bak, tapi Kyuhyun suka memainkannya.

Mendengar bermain bebek dan burung sambil mandi membuat Kyuhyun semangat. Ia langsung melemperkan mobil-mobilan di tangannya dengan asal. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan dengan sebelah tangan yang di genggam Kibum.

Di sudut ruangan, Yoona meringis melihat mobil-mobilan yang di hempaskan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie mau mandi. Aku mau ikut."

"Stop!" Donghae langsung menghentikan langkahnya karena seruan Heechul. "Kalian tidak boleh pergi sebelum membereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat."

"Tapi…kami ingin ikut mandi _Hyung_," ucap Siwon memelas.

"Tidak bisa! Kalian harus bereskan semua kertas-kertas yang kalian gunting-gunting itu." Donghae, Siwon dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa manyun di tempat. Dengan langkah yang teramat sangat berat, ketiga bocah itu membereskan semua kekacauan yang mereka buat.

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk berjalan ke dapur saat merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ketika sedang minum, Leeteuk mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari ruang tengah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling karena Kyuhyun hanya sendirian di ruang tengah.

"Ke mana _Noona _dan yang lain?" monolog Leeteuk. "Kyunie, kenapa main sendiri? Mana _Noona_ dan yang lain?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Yung_…cucu." Ke dua tangan Kyuhyun terulur seperti minta di gendong.

"Kyunie mau minum susu?" Leeteuk berjongkok dan menarik pipi Kyuhyun pelan. "Baiklah, ayo kita buat susu!" ketika Leeteuk hendak menggendong Kyuhyun, ia teringat percakapannya dengan Yoona dan anak-anak yang lain. "Ehh…aku tidak boleh menggendong Kyunie," gumam Leeteuk.

"Kyunie mau susu kan? ayo berdiri!" Leeteuk mencoba menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan bergerak. Hanya terus menatap Leeteuk. "Ayo! Kalau Kyunie mau susu, Kyunie harus jalan!"

"_Yung_…cucu." Kyuhyun masih kekeh meminta susu namun tidak mau bergerak.

"Iya, _Hyung _akan buatkan susu. Tapi Kyunie harus jalan." Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah adik kecilnya. Kyuhyun duduk di karpet dengan mendongak ke arahnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak di kedua lututnya. Kyuhyun tidak banyak bergerak, namun matanya yang terus berkedip-kedip ke arah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk melirik sekilas, bayi mungil itu masih bertahan pada posisinya. Jangankan berjalan, berdiri pun sepertinya enggan. "Haah." Leeteuk mendesah. Karena tidak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun begitu saja yang meminta susu, di tambah ekspresi Kyuhyun yang melemahkan niatnya, akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh bayi gempal itu. Kyuhyun tertawa senang saat Leeteuk menggendongnya. Bibir mungilnya terus mengucapkan susu berulang kali.

"Aaaaahh." Desahan kecewa langsung terlontar dari beberapa anak yang sedari tadi bersembunyi.

"Ck, Leeteuk _hyung_ payah."

"Padahal kemarin Leeteuk _hyung_ dengan sangat yakin bilang bisa."

"Leeteuk _hyung_ ingkar janji."

"Kalau begitu terus, Kyunie tidak mau berjalan."

"Aku bilang juga apa? Pasti sangat sulit tidak menggendong Kyunie sehari saja."

"Leeteuk _hyung_ penghianat."

Krik…krik…krik...

Suasana langsung berubah hening. Protesan-protesan itu langsung terhenti. Kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan sangat jelas itu membuat mereka mematung di tempat. Mata mereka semua tertuju pada sosok paling kecil yang menampilkan wajah super polos.

"Bummie, dari mana belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" tanya Hankyung.

"Dali Chul _hyung_," jawab Kibum kalem.

Pandangan mereka semua langsung teralih ke arah sisi kanan Hankyung. Tapi tersangka utama tidak lagi di tempat. Sepertinya Heechul langsung kabur saat mendengar ucapan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"_Noona_, aku mau bawa Kyuhyunie ke kamar."

"Kalau Kyunie manangis, cepat-cepat panggil _Noona_."

"Aku mengerti _Noona_." Setelah Yoona masuk ke kamar. Hankyung mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang sebungkus biskuit bayi.

"Karena Leeteuk _hyung_ dan yang lain tidak ada, jadi _Hyung_ akan menggendong Kyunie."

Setelah sampai di kamar, Hankyung mendudukan Kyuhyun di karpet bulu. Hankyung ikut duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang serius membolak balik bungkus biskuit di tangannya.

"Kyunie lebih suka di gendong dari pada berjalan, _eoh_? Dasar manja," ucap Hankyung. Sebuah senyuman tersemat di bibirnya melihat Kyuhyun. Adik kecilnya sangat serius dengan bungkus biskuit di tangannya. "Selain karena suka di gendong, _Hyung_ tahu kenapa Kyunie tidak mau berjalan," lanjut Hankyung sembari memainkan rambut Kyuhyun yang terasa halus.

"Apa itu sakit Kyunie?" suara Hankyung berubah sedih. Ada kala ia benci dirinya yang sekarang. Namun terkadang ia senang karena bisa mengetahui yang tidak semua orang tahu. "Pasti waktu itu Kyunie sedih karena tidak bisa berjalan lagi kan?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namun kini perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan ke arah Hankyung.

"Tapi Kyunie tidak usah takut lagi, di sini Kyunie aman. Kyunie bisa berjalan ke mana saja Kyu mau. Jadi Kyu harus bantu _Hyung_ menjaga rahasia ini. _Arrachi_?" Walau Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi Hankyung percaya Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Mungkin orang lain akan berfikiran hal itu sangat mustahil. Bayi berusia dua tahun tidak mungkin mengerti ucapannya yang penuh makna. Tapi tidak dengannya. Hankyung percaya, Kyuhyun mengerti ucapannya.

"Kyunie mau makan biskuit ini?" Kyuhyun langsung menyerahkan bungkusan biskuit itu ke hadapan Hankyung. Mengerti apa yang adik kecilnya mau, Hankyung langsung membukanya.

Begitu bungkus biskuit itu terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung meraihnya. "_Aigoo_, Kyunie lapar, _eoh_?" Hankyung terkekeh saat Kyuhyun langsung melahap biskuit berbentuk bulat itu.

Hankyung terkejut saat Kyuhyun kembali memasukan biskuit ke dalam mulut mungilnya, padahal yang di dalam mulut, belum sepenuhnya tertelan. "Kyunie sedikit-sedikit saja. Nanti Kyu bisa tersedak." Hankyung mencoba menahan tangan Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya bayi mungil itu tidak kehabisan akal untuk tetap melahap biskuitnya. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk memasukkan biskuitnya. Saat Hankyung semakin menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun semakin mencondongkan kepalanya. Hankyung tertawa melihat adik kecilnya yang pantang menyerah.

"Kyunie,jangan…ahhh." Hankyung tidak lagi bisa berbicara. Ia hanya mampu mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun langsung memasukan biskuit di tangan kanan dan kirinya secara bersamaan. Namun Hankyung lagi-lagi tertawa melihat bibir mungil Kyuhyun penuh biskuit. Pipinya menggembung lucu. Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan mengunyah makanan di mulutmya karena terlalu penuh.

"_Aigoo_…Kyunie benar-benar nakal." Hankyung membersihkan sisa-sisa biskuit yang belepotan di sekitar wajah Kyuhyun. "_Arra…arra…arra…Hyung_ tahu ini biskuit Kyunie. _Hyung _tidak akan memintanya. Pantas saja Donghae sering menyebut Kyu boneka hidup. Lihatlah bentuk tubuh Kyunie sekarang. Tapi _Hyung_ senang, yang penting Kyunie tidak seperti dulu lagi."

**.**

**.**

"Hae-_ya_, aku pinjam mobil-mobilanmu sebentar."

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau mau main jangan yang ini," tolak Donghae. Ia menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar saja Hae-_ya_. Aku tidak mau yang warna lain," bujuk Eunhyuk. Namun sepertinya Donghae masih bertahan tidak ingin meminjamkannya.

"Aku suka biru. Jadi yang lain saja."

"Tapi aku mau yang biru."

"Kenapa harus biru? Masih ada warna hitam, merah dan hijau." Eunhyuk tidak lagi meminta Donghae untuk meminjamkan mobil-mobilannya. Eunhyuk sudah sedari tadi berusaha meminjam, tapi Donghae tetap menolaknya. Ia hanya menunduk sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Melihat Eunhyuk menunduk sambil menangis membuat hati Donghae luluh. Ia menimbang antara meminjamkan mobil-mobilannya atau tidak. Ia masih ingin bermain dengan mobil-mobilan berwarna biru, tapi tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk menangis. Dengan berat hati Donghae memberikan mobil-mobilannya pada Eunhyuk. "Ambillah! Kau boleh hiks…meminjamnya hiks…tapi…tapi hiks…jangan menangis lagi hiks." Karena Eunhyuk menangis, akhirnya Donghae ikut menangis.

Eunhyuk mendongak saat mendengar Donghae berbicara di sela isak tangisnya. Wajah teman sekamarnya itu sudah berlinangan air mata. "Aku…aku tidak mau lagi hiks…aku tidak jadi hiks…meminjamnya. Jadi hiks…kau jangan menangis lagi Hae-_ya_."

Yoona hanya melongo melihat kelakuan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya merasa tersentuh. Karena hal itu membuktikan betapa eratnya tali persaudaraan mereka. Meski sering bertengkar, tapi mereka tetap saling menyayangi.

"Kenapa mereka jadi bermain tangis-tangisan, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Aigoo_, mereka bukan bermain tangis-tangisan Wookie-_ya_. Mereka menangis sungguhan."

Jae Dong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedari tadi ia sudah memperhatikan kegiatan dua bocah hiperaktif itu.

"Kyunie, ayo kita pergi memberi makan ikan!" ajak Jae Dong. Ia mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada dalam pangkuan Yoona. "Kyunie mau melihat ikan-ikan kan?" walau Kyuhyun tidak mengiyakan, tapi Jae Dong tetap membawa bayi itu keluar.

Mendengar ikan, Donghae langsung menghapus air matanya. Ia jadi tidak berminat lagi bermain mobil-mobilan. "_Ahjussi_, aku ikut." Donghae langsung berlari menyusul Jae Dong.

Melihat Donghae pergi, Eunhyuk langsung mengikutinya. Baginya tidak menarik bermain kalau tidak ada Donghae. Begitu pula dengan Siwon. Ia langsung meninggalkan buku-bukunya.

"Bummie juga mau ikut," ucap Kibum. Bocah tampan itu juga meninggalkan buku bergambarnya begitu saja. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Ryeowook dan Shindong juga ikut berlari menyusul yang lainnya.

"Haah. Di tinggal lagi," keluh Yesung. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, hanya beberapa saja yang masih duduk di tempat semula. Namun melihat kekacauan yang di buat _dongsaengdeul_-nya, Yesung langsung beranjak pergi. Dari pada mendapat tugas membereskan ruang tengah yang mirip kapal pecah,Yesung memilih bermain bersama yang lain.

"_Hyung,_ tunggu aku," teriak Kangin. Sedikit banyaknya, Kangin bisa menebak apa yang di fikirkan Yesung.

Di rumah itu tinggal tersisa Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung dan Sungmin.

"Karena kalian di rumah, jadi kalian yang member—"

"_Noona_, aku mau melihat ikan."

"_Noona_, aku mau menyusul Kyunie."

"_Noona_, aku juga mau ikut bermain."

"Karena mereka semua pergi, aku juga ikut ya _Noona_."

Belum selesai kalimat Yoona, ke empat anak-anak itu langsung memotongnya. Bahkan bibir Yoona belum lagi tertutup rapat. Ia hanya mampu mendesah saat ke tiga belas bocah itu tidak lagi terlihat. Mau tidak mau Yoona yang membereskan semua kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Sesampainya di kolam ikan rumah orang tua Siwon, Jae Dong langsung mengambil pakan ikan sembari menggendong Kyuhyun. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Kecuali Donghae yang sangat antusias melihat hewan-hewan favoritnya.

"Whoaa…ikannya banyak sekali. Whoaa…yang itu ikannya lucu," pekik Donghae heboh.

Saat Jae Dong menabur pakan ikan ke kolam, puluhan ikan-ikan itu langsung berebut makanan. Mata bulat Kyuhyun semakin bulat melihat hewan air itu. Melihat hewan _vertebrata_ itu bergerak lincah, tubuh Kyuhyun juga ikut bergerak-gerak. Tidak jarang Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak dalam gendongan Jae Dong. Mata beningnya terus memperhatikan tangan Jae Dong menabur pakan ikan dan ikan di dalam kolam bergantian. Terlihat jelas Kyuhyun begitu antusias.

"_Hyung_, kenapa ikan tidak mati belenang di ail teluc?" kegiatan Donghae terhenti. Ia menoleh Kibum yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Karena ikan bernafas dengan insang," jawab Donghae mantap.

"Incang itu apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Insang itu alat untuk bernafas Kibummie." Karena Donghae lebih tinggi, Kibum jadi mendongak memperhatikan Donghae.

"Kita bica cepelti ikan, _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kita bernafas bukan dengan insang."

"Jadi _Hyung _tidak bica di dalam ail teluc cepelti ikan?" Donghae mengangguk. "Belalti ikan lebih hebat dali _Hyung_." Donghae melongo saat Kibum langsung berlari ke arah Heechul dan Hankyung. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Kibum.

Setelah sadar, Donghae langsung berteriak. "_Yak_ Kibummie, jangan samakan dengan ikan."

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya semua anak-anak berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka melakukan kesibukan masing-masing, seperti belajar, menonton TV atau sekedar bermain.

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan tenang. Mata bening dan bulat bayi itu menatap intens tayangan di TV. "Kyunie ayo kita main!" ajak Kibum. Namun bayi itu tidak memberi respon.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Kibum memutar otaknya. Kibum beranjak dan berlari ke kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan membawa buku bergambar miliknya.

"Kyunie, lihat ini!" cara Kibum berhasil. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya. "Kyunie ingat ini? Ini ikan."

"I..tan," ulang Kyuhyun.

"Iya, ini ikan. Ikan di kolam yang kita beli makan tadi cole," jari-jari Kibum menunjuk gambar ikan di buku miliknya.

"Itan matan di koyam." Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk berulang kali. Kibum tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ia senang karena Kyuhyun merespon ucapannya.

"Kyunie, itu cepelti makanan ikan." Kibum menunjuk bungkus snack milik Shindong yang tergeletak di meja. Sedangkan pemiliknya sedang asyik bermain bersama Yesung dan Kangin.

Mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari bungkus snack itu. Ia terus memperhatikan dengan serius. "Becok kita beli (beri) makan ikan lagi cepelti _Ajucci_." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Bayi lucu itu justru beranjak dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah meja. Kibum hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sudah memegang snack Shindong yang memang sudah terbuka. Sedangkan yang lain tidak ada yang melihat. Mereka tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Termasuk Yoona yang sedang menerima telefon.

Saat Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan bungkus snack itu, Kibum tidak berbicara apa-apa. Hanya terus memperhatikan adik kecilnya dari tempat duduknya.

"Matan itan," oceh Kyuhyun.

"Ups…oow." Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat Kyuhyun menebar snack Shindong di lantai. Kyuhyun tidak menebar dengan tangan, tapi langsung menumpahkan seluruh isinya.

"Matan itan," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun menampilkan deretan gigi susunya melihat hasil eksperimennya.

"Snack-kuuuuu," teriak Shindong. Otomatis Yoona langsung memutus sambungannya. Anak-anak yang lain juga menghentikan kegiatannya. Mata mereka membola saat lantai di sekitar Kyuhyun penuh dengan snack.

"_Omona_. Apa yang Kyunie lakukan?" Kyuhyun mendongak ke arah Yoona. "Kenapa makanan Shindong di buang seperti ini?"

"Matan itan," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengerjapkan matanya. Mereka tidak ada yang mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. Hanya Kibum yang tahu. Namun yang menjadi tersangka utama justru menampilkan wajah super polosnya.

"Kyunie ingin memberi makan ikan seperti Jae _Ahjussi_ tadi?" tanya Leeteuk yang mencoba memahami maksud Kyuhyun.

"Itan _Yung_…itan di koyam." Yoona tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Karena ia sangat tahu, Kyuhyun akan meniru apa yang ia lihat.

"Haah. Leetuk-_ah_ bawa Kyunie ke tempat lain! _Noona_ mau membersihkan ini dulu." Yoona menoleh ke arah Shindong yang terus menatap snack-snacknya dengan sedih. "Shindongie, jangan sedih _ne_. Besok kita beli yang lain."

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa _Noona_. Aku yang salah karena meletakan sembarangan." Walaupun cemilannya sudah bertebaran di lantai, tapi Shindong tidak menangis apalagi marah.

Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun menjauh. Mendudukkan bayi menggemaskan itu di dekat Heechul, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang belajar.

Melihat _hyungdeul_-nya menulis dan membolak balik buku, membuat Kyuhyun tertarik. Ia merangkak dan mengambil salah satu buku yang tergeletak. Namun belum sempat tangan mungil itu meraih sepenuhnya, Eunhyuk langsung mengambilnya.

"Jangan yang ini Kyunie. Ini buku tugas." Eunhyuk menyembunyikan bukunya di balik punggung. Kyuhyun hanya diam saat semuanya menyembunyikan buku masing-masing. Kyuhyun tidak menangis, namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat memelas.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana ini? Kasihan Kyunie." Donghae tidak tega melihat ekspresi di wajah boneka hidup itu.

"Beri ini saja." Eunhyuk menyerahkan koran ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Kyunie bermain ini saja ya." Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan koran di pangkuannya. Melihat bentuknya yang berbeda, Kyuhyun langsung membuang korannya begitu saja.

"Eh…Kyunie tidak mau," kaget Eunhyuk.

"Itu berbeda Hyukie-_ya_. Tentu saja Kyunie tidak mau. Pabo," ucap Heechul.

"Pa…bo. Pabo."

Krik…krik…krik…

Suasana berubah hening. Heechul menelan salivanya susah payah saat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia hanya bisa meringis saat Leeteuk dan _dongsaengdeul_-nya memberi glare ke arahnya. Bahkan Yoona langsung berkacak pinggang. Wajah cantiknya langsung berubah sangat galak.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terus mengulang kosa kata baru yang ia dapat dari Heechul. Namun Hankyung langsung menyumpal bibir mungil Kyuhyun dengan biskuit. Berharap adik kecilnya itu lupa apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apa FF ini akan dilanjut sampai mereka dewasa?

Jawabannya iya. Kalau kalian mau meluangkan waktu meninggalkan review.

Rahasia Hankyung?

Mungkin akan terjawab sedikit demi sedikit. Dan jangan ada yang tanya kenapa Hankyung terlihat lebih dewasa kalau gak mau di masukin ke karung. Hahahah… Di ch sebelumnya udah pernah di singgung.

Jangan pernah bosan untuk memberikan review.

** Big Thanks To :**

**Shin Ririn1013 / Awaelkyu13 / Desviana407 / Mifta Cinya / MinGyuTae00 / Dewiangel / Filo Hip / Deushiikyungie / Phn19 / Iloyalty1 / Kyuli 99 / Liestie ajhah / Hyunchiki / Sparkyubum / Adlia / Septianurmalit1 / Raein13 / Chairun / NingKyu / Ainkyu / Dyayudya / Dewidossantosleite / Nianaa29 / Kuroi Ilna / Diahretno / Yunacho90 / Cea Ceiuutcarrebuetz / Oktalita1004 / Emon204 / Jihyunelf / Lily / Choding / Dew90 / Namielf / Shofie Kim / Lee haekyu / Ekha Sparkyu / Prxytas / Lydia Sparkyu Elf / Angel Sparkyu / Restu Tiana / Kadek / Ilmah / Atika / nhaesparKYU / Hyunnie / Guest / Cho Kyunhae**

Sekian, Terima Donghae ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. tanpa terasa semuanya berubah. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan kedua belas anak laki-laki yang beberapa tahun ini tinggal di Sapphire Blue. Bayi laki-laki yang mereka temukan menangis di depan rumah mereka kini tengah genap berusia tiga tahun. Selama satu tahun lebih mereka menjalani hidup bersama.

Kriett…

Terdengar pintu di buka. Tidak berapa lama, menyusul suara langkah kaki yang berlari pelan. Kaki-kaki mungil itu berlari ke arah ranjang. Terlihat di atas ranjang tengah terlelap seseorang yang bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

Sepasang mata bening dan bulat memandangi wajah yang terlihat begitu damai. Tangan mungilnya mencoba mengoyang-goyang tubuh yang terbalut selimut itu, namun tidak ada reaksi. Sepertinya seseorang itu telah terlena dengan mimpi indahnya.

Plak…plak…plak…

"Aw… appo!"

Berhasil! Ke dua mata yang tertutup rapat itu kini terbuka. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah pemilik mata bulat dan bening itu.

"Appo…kenapa Kyu memukul wajah hyung keras sekali. Ughh," ringisnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajahnya yang terkena pukulan.

Kyuhyun, pemilik mata bulat dan bening itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus tersenyum memandangi hasil jerih payahnya. Melihat adik kecilnya duduk manis di ranjangnya, membuat ia melupakan rasa sakit di wajahnya.

"Dasar nakal!" ia tersenyum. Tanganya terangkat untuk menarik hidung Kyuhyun. "Kyunie mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Yung, Kyu mau num cucu."

"Ehh…susu? Tapi ini kan masih jam—"

"Kyunie, ayo kita pergi!" perkataan Siwon terputus begitu saja. Kibum tiba-tiba muncul dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat bingung, namun ia tetap turun dari ranjang dan mengikuti langkah Kibum.

Siwon masih bertahan pada posisinya. Rasa kantuknya menguar tanpa sisa. Walau masih ada beberapa jam untuk tidur, tapi sepertinya anak laki-laki berwajah tampan itu tidak akan bisa tidur kembali.

"Bukannya tadi malam Kibum tidur denganku?" monolog Siwon. Ia mengingat dengan jelas Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidur bersamanya. Namun karena tengah malam Kyuhyun rewel, balita menggemaskan itu berpindah kamar. "Lalu kenapa Bummie bisa bersama Kyunie di jam segini?" monolognya lagi. Karena rasa kantuknya benar-benar hilang, Siwon berjalan keluar untuk melihat ke dua adiknya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat lewat empat puluh menit. Tapi Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah sangat bersemangat mendatangi kamar _hyungdeul_-nya.

Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke ranjang Shindong yang juga masih terlelap. Namun kali ini ia tidak menggunakan cara yang sama untuk membangunkan Siwon, Kangin, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ia justru merangkak naik ke perut Shindong.

"Yung _ilona_," teriak Kyuhyun sembari bergoyang-goyang di atas perut Shindong. Dan tidak perlu susah payah, karena Shindong langsung terbangun.

"Aigoo…Kyunie." Mata Shindong terbuka, namun kembali tertutup rapat. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun duduk di perutnya. Bibir bawah Kyuhyun maju karena tidak berhasil membangunkan Shindong.

"Yung, cucu." Mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut susu, ke dua mata Shindong terbuka.

"Kyunie mau minum susu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudah kalau—"

"Kyunie, ayo kita pergi!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bingung karena Kibum mengajaknya pergi. Kali ini ia tidak bergerak, masih betah duduk di perut Shindong. "Ayo!" ulang Kibum. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun.

Shindong menghela nafasnya setelah kepergian Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Ia bisa menjamin tidak akan bisa tertidur lagi.

"Kyunie mau minum susu kan?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. sedari tadi ia membangunkan _hyungdeu_l-nya untuk minta di buatkan susu. Tapi saat _hyungdeul_-nya sudah bangun, Kibum malah mengajak ke kamar yang lain. Namun Kyuhyun mengangguk saja.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Leeteuk hyung!" Kibum tersenyum senang karena Kyuhyun menurut saja. Adik kecilnya itu berjalan sembari melompat-lompat kecil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda batita berusia tiga tahun itu mengantuk.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke ranjang Leeteuk. Tapi Kibum hanya duduk sembari mengayunkan kakinya di tepian ranjang. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung mendekati Leeteuk.

"_Yung…Yung…ilona_." Tidak perlu susah payah. Hyung tertua mereka langsung membuka mata saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie kenapa bangun?" tanya Leeteuk. Namun matanya kembali terpejam.

"Num cucu _Yung_." Kibum terkikik geli karena Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ia yakin bibir adiknya itu bisa di ikat. Entah apa tujuannya, padahal Leeteuk tidak melihatnya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi." Bukannya bangun, Leeteuk malah menarik Kyuhyun tidur. Ia mendekap bayi nakal itu bersamanya. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun menolak. Kyuhyun menggeliat mencoba melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun itu bayi yang sangat aktif, tentu saja tidak mau kalau harus berdiam diri di tempat tidur.

"_Chilleo Yung…chilleo_." Leeteuk tersenyum karena Kyuhyun terus memberontak dalam pelukannya. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko membuat Kyuhyun menangis di pagi hari, Leeteuk melepaskan dekapannya. Bukan urusan mudah untuk mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis.

"_Kajja_, kita buat susu!" ajak Leeteuk. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan ke luar. Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan kedua adiknya menggelengkan kepala.

Leeteuk terkejut saat tiba di ruang tengah. Terlihat semua adiknya berkumpul. Dahinya mengernyit heran. Saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka semua bangun dan menonton tv. Walaupun tidak semuanya menonton tv. Sepeti Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terkantuk-kantuk duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa kalian bangun secepat ini? Apa ada tayangan tv yang menarik? Sampai-sampai kalian rela bangun terlalu pagi di hari libur." Semua _dongsaengdul_-nya memasang wajah cemberut. Tentu saja mereka tidak rela tidur nyenyaknya di ganggu. Apalagi di hari minggu seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Leeteuk saat semua _hyungdeul_-nya melotot ke arahnya. Ia mengintip, lalu bersembunyi lagi. Dan mengintip lagi menampakkan mata bening dan bulatnya. Kyuhyun terus seperti itu membuat _hyungdeul_-nya gemas sendiri. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan sanggup memarahi batita semenggemaskan itu.

Leeteuk menghela nafas saat mengetahui kalau semuanya karena ulah adik kecilnya. Tapi ia sama dengan yang lain. Tidak tega memarahi batita lucu itu.

Karena Leeteuk tetap berdiri dan tidak membuatkan susu, Kyuhyun mengira Leeteuk marah padanya. Bayi tampan itu mendongak. Tangannya mencengkram celana Leeteuk. Matanya berkaca kaca dan bibirnya bergetar. "_Yung…cucu_…hiks."

"Eh…" Bukan hanya Leeteuk, yang lain juga terkejut melihat Kyuhyun. "_Aigoo_, kenapa Kyunie menangis?" Leeteuk mulai panik. Mendiamkan Kyuhyun saat menangis adalah hal yang paling sulit. Saat batita cerdas itu menangis keras, ia akan membuang apapun yang di berikan untuknya. Termasuk jam tangannya yang saat ini tidak bisa berputar lagi.

"_Uljima _Kyu! _Kajja_ kita buat susu untuk Kyunie!" Leeteuk langsung menggendong Kyuhyun ke dapur. Sedangkan Kibum langsung berlari dan menyusul Leeteuk saat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia tidak punya jurus seperti Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan air mata agar _hyungdeul_ tidak memarahinya. Karena menurutnya, menangis itu sangat merepotkan.

"Hae-_ya_, aku masih mengantuk," keluh Eunhyuk.

"_Nado_,"balas Donghae pelan. ia berulang kali menguap.

"Seperti apa Kyunie membangunkan kalian?" tanya Heechul. Ia yakin adiknya itu tidak akan membangunkan dengan cara baik-baik. Selain karena Heechul yang mengalami sendiri, Kyuhyun pernah melihatnya membangunkan Yesung dengan menendang bokongnya. Heechul yakin, Kyuhyun akan mempraktekannya. Dan mungkin lebih bervariasi lagi.

"Rambutku di tarik karena aku tidak mau bangun," keluh Donghae yang di angguki Eunhyuk. Walaupun Kyuhyun masih berusia tiga tahun, tapi jambakannya cukup membuat mereka terpekik kesakitan.

"Kyunie memukul wajahku."

"Jariku di gigit."

"Duduk di perutku."

"Menarik telingaku."

"Menutup hidung dan mulutku."

Heechul menahan tawanya. Tidak salah dugaanya kalau adiknya itu benar-benar kreatif. Cara Kyuhyun membangunkan yang lain benar-benar penuh warna dan variasi. Tapi untuk masalah Kyuhyun bangun cepat dan mendatangi semua kamar, Heechul tidak ikut bertanggung jawab. Karena ia sendiri juga kena imbasnya. Pipinya di tarik-tarik Kyuhyun seperti permen kapas kesukaan adik kecilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kyunie, ayo mandi!" Kyuhyun tidak menggubris teriakan Yoona. Ia asyik bermain bola kaki bersama Kibum.

"Bummie, sudah dulu main bolanya. Ajak Kyunie mandi bersama." Yoona menghela nafas karena kedua bocah itu tetap tidak mendengarkannya. Padahal ia sudah berteriak dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak mungkin juga ia langsung mengangkat tubuh gempal itu. Ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau Kyuhyun sudah mengamuk.

Yoona tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu ceria. Kyuhyun bermain bola sambil tertawa. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun jatuh saat menendang bola, batita itu justru tertawa senang.

"Noona, biar aku yang mengajak Kyunie mandi." Eunhyuk langsung berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kedua bocah pintar itu langsung mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk ke kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Yoona.

"Kalian tunggu di sini." Kibum dan Kyuhyun patuh. Mereka berdiri berjajar di pintu kamar mandi. Sesekali tangan mungil Kyuhun menarik-narik baju Kibum. Tapi Kibum tetap tenang dan membiarkan apapun yang adiknya lakukan.

"Hyukie-_ya_, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku mau mandi dengan Bummie dan Kyunie," jawab Eunhyuk kalem. Ia tidak sadar benda yang di bawanya membuat Donghae melotot.

"Mandi? Bersama Kyunie dan Bummie?" tanya Donghae mulai panik.

"Iya. Kau mau ikut?" Eunhyuk langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi tanpa melihat ekspresi Donghae.

"_Kajja_ kita mandi!" ajak Eunhyuk girang. Kibum dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk.

"_Andwae_!" teriak Donghae yang membuat seisi rumah terkejut. Donghae buru-buru masuk kamar mandi dan mencekal Eunhyuk. "Kau tidak boleh membawanya mandi!"

"_Wae_?" tanya Eunhyuk polos. "Bummie, ikan itu hidup di mana?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kibum yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Di air, _Hyung_."

"Kau dengar itu Hae-_ya_. Ikan itu hidupnya di air." Kepala Donghae serasa berasap. Jika Eunhyuk bukan sahabatnya, mungkin sedari tadi ia mencekiknya.

"Tapi itu bukan ikan. Itu boneka," pekik Donghae lagi. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat boneka nemo di tangan Eunhyuk. Jika ia terlambat sedikit saja, bisa di pastikan boneka kesayangannya itu sudah di rendam dalam bak mandi adik-adiknya.

"Kyunie, Donghae tidak mengizinkan kita mandi dengan ini." Eunhyuk mengangkat boneka di tangannya. Kita tidak bisa mandi bersama ikan," lanjut Eunhyuk.

Donghae dengan susah payah menelan salivanya. Matanya menatap was-was ke arah Kyuhyun. dan benar saja dugaannya, "Kyu mau itan. Mandi cama itan." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan Donghae semakin gelagapan. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin boneka hidupnya menangis, tapi ia juga tidak ingin nemo kesayangannya ikut mandi.

"Tapi ini bukan ikan. Ini boneka." Donghae berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Dari wajah Kyuhyun, tangisnya seperti akan pecah.

"Itan…hiks…mandi cama itan…hiks…"

"_Hyung, Noona_," teriak Donghae. Ia juga mulai menangis karena benar-benar takut bonekanya masuk ke dalam air.

"_Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_?" tanya mereka berbondong-bondong.

"Hyung, bonekaku. Itu bonekaku." Donghae melompat heboh. Bahkan ia sudah menangis karena benar-benar takut dengan nasih bonekanya.

"Hyukie-_ya_, kembalikan bonekanya," ujar Heechul. Tangannya terulur meminta boneka dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi _Hyung_." Eunhyuk menunjuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun masih sama. Mata berair dengan bibir yang bergetar lucu. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, Heechul langsung bungkam. Ia juga bingung jika Kyuhyun yang menangis.

"_Hyung_, bonekaku," rengek Donghae. Ia benar-benar gusar saat ini.

"Kyunie, lihat ini! Hyung bawa banyak boneka." Terlihat Siwon terengah-engah sambil mengangkat beberapa boneka di tangannya. Sejak pertama kali melihat Eunhyuk membawa boneka nemo, Siwon langsung berlari ke rumah lamanya. Karena seperti yang ia duga, kelakuan Eunhyuk akan membuat masalah.

Mereka semua mendesah lega saat Kyuhyun menerima boneka yang Siwon berikan. Walaupun bentuknya tidak sama, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak protes. Ia justru tersenyum senang dan melupakan tentang ikan yang ingin ia bawa mandi.

"Kau penyelamat kami Wonnie," ucap Hankyung.

Selesai masalah Kyuhyun yang akan di mandikan dan boneka Donghae, saat ini masalahnya berganti pada Heechul yang memasang wajah galak ke arah Eunhyuk. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat ulah."

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Kibum selesai di mandikan. Saat ini Kyuhyun mengenakan baju tidur warna kuning bermotif sapi-sapi lucu. Ia berdiri di ruang tengah seorang diri. Mata bulatnya tidak berkedip melihat tayangan kartun di tv.

Kyuhyun berniat menonton sembari duduk di sofa. Ia mencoba mengangkat kaki mungilnya untuk menaiki sofa. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu gagal. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa duduk tanpa bantuan _hyungdeul_-nya. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling rumah, berharap salah satu _hyung_-nya lewat dan mau membantunya duduk di sofa. Karena tidak menemukan siapapun, Kyuhyun berusaha sendiri. Walau berulang kali hampir terjatuh, tapi batita lucu itu tidak ingin menyerah.

"Hyung, kasihan Kyunie."

"Biarkan saja dulu. Biarkan Kyunie mencoba sendiri," bisik _hyungdeul_ yang bersembunyi di samping tangga.

"Ugh…cucah," keluh Kyuhyun. tapi sepertinya ia belum ingin menyerah.

Tawa Heechul dan Eunhyuk pecah saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Adik kecilnya terlihat benar-benar frustasi. Mereka tidak tahu dari mana batita itu mempelajari begitu banyak ekspresi. Tidak ubah seperti orang dewasa.

"Hiks…hiks…huwee…" tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Karena mendengar suara _hyungdeul_-nya ia menangis supaya ada yang membantunya. Benar-benar batita yang nakal.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Masih ada yang menunggu? Masih ada yang ingat?

Tapi sepertinya masih. Apalagi yang rajin nagih. kkkkk

Maaf belum bisa panjang. Ini aja udah di paksa lanjutinnya.

Tapi untuk selanjutkan, nggak akan terlalu lama. Di tunggu reviewnya!

**Special thanks for :**

**Mifta Cinya / Ayuestya198 / Septianurmalit1 / Emon204 / Dewiangel / MinGyuTae00 / Adlia / Liesti Ajhah / Sarichoi96 / Kuroi Ilna / Deushiikyungie / ****Dewidossantosleite**** / Shin Ririn1013 / Chairun / Wuziper / Mmzzaa / Diahretno / Hyunchiki / Sparkyubum / Phn19 / NingKyu / Ainkyu / Awaelfkyu13 / Yolyol / Jihyunelf / Sparkyumihenecia / KLiieff19 / Ekha Sparkyu / SMylee / Cea ciuutcarrebuetz / Ayu retnoningsih9 /Angel sparkyu / Lily / Guest / Kadek / GaemYunda / Kyuhae / Choding / Theresia Jung / Lydia Sparkyu Elf / Guest / Shofie Kim / Lucia Kim / Cho Kyunhae / Kim RyeoSungHyun / Dew90 / Ilmah / Angel Sparkyu / Guest / Azzahra Park / Namielf / Prxytas / Tuchan / Atika / Oktalita1004 / nhaesparKYU / Restu Tiana / WkLove / Hyunnie02 / Kyucho / Kim Soraji / Anon / Jenny Hzb / Meotmeot / Filo Hip / ****lianpangestu**** / ****aak iiiiik uuuwk**** / ****Rnye / 9 / Lili / Ice**

**Kalau namanya ada yang terlewat, Maaf yah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinar keemasan di ufuk barat. Membawa asa baru untuk semuanya. Kicauan burung, kesibukan, lalu lalang orang yang mulai beraktifitas, sebagai awalan untuk pagi yang cerah. Rumah Sapphire Blue tidak lagi terlihat sepi. Suara keributan dan teriakan terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hyukie-_ya_, kau lama sekali mandinya. Aku juga mau mandi."

"_Hyung_…_noona_…lihat buku tugasku tidak?"

"Shindong-_ah_, bereskan tempat tidurmu."

"_Hyung_, aku yang mandi terlebih dulu."

"_Hyung_, itu celanaku. Kenapa di pakai?"

"_Ommo_…tugasku belum selesai."

"Yesung-_ah_, cepatlah mandi! Kau tidak lihat Kibum sudah bersiap-siap dari tadi?"

Di tengah kesibukan para _hyungdeul_-nya, Kyuhyun hanya diam duduk di meja makan. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Kaki mungilnya berayun-ayun. Mata bulatnya terus memperhatikan _hyungdeul _yang sibuk ke sana ke mari. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ia ingin ikut sibuk seperti yang lain. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di sibukkan.

"Kyunie kenapa cemberut seperti ini?" ternyata masih ada yang memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung. Ia justru semakin menekuk wajahnya yang membuat Hankyung tersenyum. "_Hyung_ mau siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Kyunie minumlah susunya!" Hankyung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang susunya tanpa minat.

"_Una_, Kyu mau cekoyah," ucap Kyuhyun ke arah Yoona yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Yoona tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "_Kyunie_ belum bisa sekolah sayang. Kyunie masih kecil."

"Kyu mau cekoyah cama _yung_."

"Kalau sudah besar, Kyunie bisa sekolah bersama _hyungdeul_. Sekarang, Kyunie minumlah susunya! Noona mau buatkan Kyunie sarapan dulu." Kyuhyun tetap tidak ingin meminum susunya. Padahal ia selalu merengek jika telat minum susu. Kyuhyun justru melompat dari kursi. Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah, Kibum duduk dengan tenang di sofa. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya duduk dengan mata yang fokus ke layar tv. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya karena tidak suka dengan acara yang Kibum tonton. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah tangga. Ia mulai menapakkan kaki kecilnya di tangga satu persatu. Kyuhyun tidak takut jatuh. Karena ia sudah biasa naik dan turun tangga seorang diri.

Kamar pertama yang ia tuju adalah kamar Sungmin. Ia tidak perlu susah payah mencoba membuka pintu, karena pintu memang sudah terbuka. Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya. Melihat apa yang sedang _hyung_-nya lakukan. Namun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum. Sungmin begitu fokus pada tumpukan bukunya. Sepertinya Sungmin sedang memilih buku mata pelajaran. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak ke kamar yang lain.

Semua kamar tertutup kecuali kamar Leeteuk. Karena sedang malas berusaha membuka pintu, Kyuhyun lebih memilih kamar _hyung_ tertuanya. Lagi-lagi apa yang ia dapati sama saja. Leeteuk tampak buru-buru memakai seragam sekolahnya.. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Leeteuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia menaikkan tubuh gempalnya ke kasur Leeteuk. Kyuhyun duduk bersila memperhatikan kesibukan Leeteuk.

"_Ommo_!" Leeteuk terkejut saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang di atas kasurnya. "_Aigoo_…Kyunie membuat _hyung_ terkejut saja."

Leeteuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah cemberut, _eoh_?" tanya Leeteuk. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang malas bersuara. Ia masih bertahan pada posisinya tanpa mau melihat Leeteuk. "_Kajja_ kita ke bawah! _Hyung_ mau siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah." Ajak Leeteuk. Namun masih sama. Tidak ada respon dan jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya saat Kyuhyun turun dari kasur dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" monolog Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Namun ia tidak menemukan adik terkecilnya. Biasanya adiknya itu sudah duduk manis di kursinya sendiri.

"Noona, di mana Kyunie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Mungkin di kamar," jawab Yoona singkat. Pasalnya ia sibuk menata makanan di meja. Karena waktu mereka tidak banyak, Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun ke kamar.

Siang harinya, Kyuhyun duduk di depan pintu seorang diri. Ia terus duduk dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat kentara. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh saat Yoona berulang kali memanggilnya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Beberapa meter dari rumah, terlihat Kibum berjalan santai dengan beberapa temannya. Saat Kibum berlari kecil dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, batita itu masih belum merubah ekspresinya.

"Kyunie kenapa duduk di sini?" Kibum berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru memalingkan wajahnya. Alis Kibum saling bertaut. Ia mencoba berfikir apa yang membuat adik manisnya merajuk. Tapi Kibum masih ingat dengan jelas tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya. Duduk, diam dan memasang wajah masam. Bahkan sampai Kibum selesai mengganti seragamnya, Kyuhyun masih belum beranjak.

"Kyunie mau ini?" Kibum mengeluarkan permen dari saku celananya. Ia berfikir Kyuhyun akan langsung meresponnya. Namun dugaannya salah. Kyuhyun tidak menolah. Hanya melirik sekilas. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun akan sangat senang jika sudah di beri permen. "Tidak berhasil," batin Kibum.

Yoona hanya melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum dari jauh. Ia takut membuat Kyuhyun semakin merajuk jika di dekati. Karena berulang kali ia di usir saat mencoba mendekati batita menggemaskan itu.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara berisik. Suara berisik yang sangat tidak asing untuknya selama dua tahun tinggal di _Sapphire Blue_. Lagi-lagi dugaan Kibum salah. Ia kira Kyuhyun akan tersenyum melihat semua _hyungdeul_-nya. Ternyata masih sama ekspresi yang adiknya tunjukkan.

"Kyunie menunggu _hyung_?" tanya Siwon sumringah. Senyumnya langsung terkembang melihat Kyuhyun duduk di depan pintu. Namun senyum manis itu langsung memudar saat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Reaksi yang mereka tunjukan sama dengan reaksi Kibum beberapa saat lalu.

"_Noona_, Kyunie kenapa?" tanya Heechul. Ia memang tidak ikut mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi perhatiannya tertuju pada adik terkecilnya itu.

"Kyunie ingin sekolah seperti kalian. Jadi sedari pagi dia merajuk sampai-sampai tidak mau makan." Mereka semua mengangguk-angguk. Mereka akhirnya mengerti kenapa wajah adik kecilnya yang biasa ceria, kini di tekuk sedemikian rupa.

Mereka semua saling pandang. tidak tahu berbuat apa untuk membuat adik mereka ceria kembali. Bukan rahasia kalau Kyuhyun merajuk sangat sulit untuk di bujuk.

"Kyunie mau ikut _hyung_ sekolah?" tanya sebuah suara. Untuk pertama kalianya Kyuhyun merespon. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke asal suara. "Kyunie mau ikut sekolahkan?" tanya-nya lagi. Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau Kyunie mau sekolah, ayo ikut _hyung_!" tanpa di perintah dua kali. Bayi gempal itu langsung beranjak. Bahkan ia tersenyum ke arah _hyung-_nya yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mengikuti langkah _hyung_-nya.

"Eh…Hankyung _hyung_ mengajak Kyunie kemana?" tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa. Serempak mereka menggelangkan kepala. Termasuk Yoona yang terbengong melihat kepergian Hankyung dan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Yesung-_ah_, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Heechul. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil terus memperhatikan kesibukan Yesung.

"Aku sedang mencari Kyunie, _Hyung_." Heechul memasang wajah terkejut mendengar jawaban Yesung. Pasalnya Yesung bukan seperti sedang mencari bayi. Tapi seperti sedang mencari anak kucing.

"Memangnya Kyunie kemana?" Pertanyaan yang salah. Yesung mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan _hyung_-nya itu.

"Kalau aku tahu Kyunie di mana tentu saja aku tidak mencarinya, _Hyung_."

"Maksudku bagaimana dia bisa tidak ada. Bukankah sedari tadi dia bersamamu? Lagi pula Kyunie itu bukan anak kucing, Yesung-_ah_." Heechul mencoba mengelak. Walau ia salah, ia tidak ingin mengaku salah di hadapan adiknya.

Lagi-lagi Yesung mendengus sebal. Heechul tidak membantu tapi terus mengoceh. "Aku sudah menutup semua pintu supaya Kyunie tidak ikut yang lainnya bermain bola. Tapi saat aku ke toilet, Kyunie sudah tidak ada."

Kyuhyun sedikit demam, jadi tidak di perbolehkan bermain bola bersama _hyungdeul_-nya. Yesung yang sedang malas bermain bola, lebih memilih menjaga Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yoona, pergi karena ada urusan pribadi. Heechul yang sepulang sekolah langsung tidur, jadi tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena takut Kyuhyun hilang, akhirnya Heechul membantu Yesung mencari bayi bulat itu.

"Kau sudah cari di seluruh kamar, Yesung-_ah_?"

"Sudah _Hyung_. Bahkan sampai bawah ranjang dan lemari."

"Atau Kyuhyun terselip di suatu tempat?" tanya Heechul asal.

"_Hyung_ kira Kyuhyun kertas? Tubuh segempal itu bagaimana bisa terselip." Heechul menahan tawanya karena tersadar dari pertanyaan konyolnya. Walau tubuh Kyuhyun tidak sebulat dulu, tapi Heechul masih merasakan kesusahan saat menggendong bayi super aktif itu.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tidak menemukan keberadaan adik kecilnya. "Kemana anak nakal itu. Di tinggal sebentar sudah menghilang," dumel Yesung. "Di rumah saja bisa hilang, bagaimana kalau di lepas di luar?"

"_Ya, ya, ya_. Kyuhyunie bukan hewan peliharaan," sahut Heechul. Yesung langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ternyata ia dan Heechul tidak jauh berbeda. Yesung berjalan ke arah dapur. Walau tidak yakin, tapi Yesung tetap mencoba mencari di dapur.

"Kyunie…Kyunie…Kyunie…ayo keluar!"

"_Hyung_, itu sama saja memanggil kucing," teriak Yesung dari dapur. Kini giliran Heechul yang langsung menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Yesung mencoba mengabaikan tingkah aneh Heechul yang sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Kyunie tidak mungkin di sini." Yesung menurungkan niatnya membuka pintu kulkas. Karena ia yakin adik kecilnya tidak bisa membuka pintu setinggi itu. "Mungkin Kyunie bersembu… _ommo_!" Yesung langsung terjengkang saat membuka alas meja makan. Matanya membulat melihat sesosok bayi di kolong meja makan.

"_Aigoo…aigoo…aigoo_…." Yesung menggelangkan kepala melihat kelakuan adik terkecilnya. Kyuhyun dengan tenang duduk di bawah meja makan dengan bibir yang penuh dengan biskuit.

"Yesung-_ah_, Kyunie sudah di temukan?" teriak Heechul dari tempat lain.

"Sudah _Hyung_," balas Yesung. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar langkah kaki berlari kecil ke arah dapur.

"_Ommo!_" Heechul juga menunjukan reaksi yang sama dengan Yesung. "Kenapa Kyunie jadi seperti kucing yang mencuri makanan?"

"Aku setuju _Hyung_. Kyunie benar-benar seperti anak kucing," celetuk Yesung. Beruntung Donghae tidak ada bersama mereka. Jika Donghae tahu, bisa di pastikan ia langsung marah boneka hidupnya di katakan anak kucing.

"Kyunie kenapa harus makan di sini?" Heechul mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari kolong meja dan menggendongnya. Tangannyaterangkat untuk membersihkan rempah-rempah dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Yung_ loti." Kyuhyun menunjuk bungkus biskuit di tangannya ke arah Heechul.

"Kami pulaaaaaang!" teriak beberapa suara dari arah luar. Yesung langsung berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Heechul mendesah lega karena sudah menemukan Kyuhyun saat semuanya tiba di rumah. Jika saja ia dan Yesung telat menemukan Kyuhyun, bisa di pastikan mereka berdua akan kena imbas.

"Kyuniiiiiiie," teriak duo bocah hiperaktif dari arah pintu. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah Heechul yang masih menggendong Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti di situ!" perintah Heechul. Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan langkah mereka. "Jangan dekati Kyuhyunie. Kalian semua kotor. Cepat mandi dan bersihkan tubuh kalian," lanjut Heechul.

"Tapi Kyunie juga belum mandi _Hyung_. Kami ingin mandi bersama."

"Kyunie mandi dengan Bummie," sela Kibum tiba-tiba. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah akan protes jika tidak mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"_Hyung,_ Bummie mau mandi sekarang." Dengan senang hati, Heechul langsung menggandeng tangan Kibum. Ia membawa bocah pintar itu ke kamar mandi.

"_Hyung_ ka—"

"Kalian gunakan saja kamar mandi yang lain." Ucapan mereka terputus begitu saja. belum sempat mereka protes, Heechul langsung memotongnya. Karena tidak mungkin menentang Heechul, dengan malas mereka berjalan ke kamar.

"Heechul _hyung_ menyebalkan," gerutu mereka.

**.**

**.**

Dua anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam serupa berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hanya diam dengan kaki yang terus melangkah.

"_Aigoo._"

Langkah mereka terhenti. Anak laki-laki yang lebih muda menoleh. "Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Hankyung-_ah_, _hyung_ melupakan sesuatu di kelas. Kau tunggu lah di sini!" Tanpa bertanya, Hankyung hanya mengangguk patuh. Jarak dari sekolah ke tempatnya berdiri saat ini tidak jauh. Jadi ia tidak perlu takut jenuh menunggu.

Namun sebelum Leeteuk menjauh, ia menghentikan _hyung_ tertuanya itu. "_Hyung_, Chullie dan yang lain belum pulang. Siapa tahu mereka mau pulang bersama denganmu."

"Ah…baiklah!" sahut Leeteuk.

Sembari menunggu Leeteuk, Hankyung berjalan pelan. Dan langkah itu terhenti di depan sebuah toko mainan anak-anak. Hankyung memperhatikan mainan itu dengan intens. Ia tersenyum melihat mainan yang tersusun rapi di balik kaca. Pandangannya teralihkan pada seorang anak di dalam toko. Anak kecil yang di yakini seusia dengan Kibum. Senyum Hankyung menghilang melihat anak yang berada di dalam gendongan sang ayah menunjuk mobil-mobilan.

Raut wajah Hankyung berubah sendu. Ia bukan iri karena anak itu. Mereka semua di Sapphire Blue tetap bisa menikmati masa kecil mereka. Mereka tetap mempunyai mainan seperti anak lainnya. Walau sosok orang tua sebenarnya tidak akan mereka rasakan lagi, tapi mereka masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang. Bayangan wajah polos yang tiba-tiba muncullah yang membuat raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

Hankyung menarik nafas dalam saat rasa sesak menyelinap di hatinya. "Kyuhyunie," gumamnya. Matanya masih tertuju pada anak kecil di dalam toko.

"Kami tidak punya orang tua lagi. Tapi aku masih sempat merasakan saat _eomma_ memakaikan baju dan mengantarku sekolah," batin Hankyung. "Tapi Kyuhyunie." Lagi-lagi bayangan wajah polos itu muncul. "Adik kecilku masih punya _appa_. Tapi—" Hankyung menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam erat tali ransel di pundaknya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku takut menghadapi hari esok. Aku takut menjalani masa depan kami," lanjut Hankyung dalam hati. "Aku…aku takut senyum mereka semua menghilang. Andai aku bisa mengatur waktu."

"Hankyung-_ah_!" Hankyung tersentak saat Leeteuk menepuk pundaknya. "Kenapa kau melamun? Apa _hyung_ terlalu lama?"

"Tidak! _Hyung _mana yang lain? Apa mereka tidak ikut pulang?"

"Mereka masih bermain bola di sekolah." Leeteuk menggandeng Hankyung berjalan bersama. "Hankyung-_ah_, sebentar lagi seragam kita akan berganti," ucap Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum membayangkan mengenakan warna seragam yang berbeda.

"_Hyung_, apa kita akan memakai seragam seperti mereka?" Hankyung menunjuk beberapa siswa High School. Mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung, Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja kita akan segera memakai seragam seperti mereka. Liburan musin panas besok, kita tidak memakai seragam ini lagi." Hankyung tidak menjawab. Matanya menerawang yang membuat Leeteuk menautkan alisnya.

"Setelah kita tamat dari _Chodeunghakgyo _(SD), kita akan berlanjut ke _Junghakgyo_ (Sekolah Menengah). Setelah itu kita bisa kuliah dan bekerja. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi actor?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Hankyung justru diam dan tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi dewasa _Hyung_," gumam Hankyung pelan.

"Ehh!" kaget Leetuk.

"Aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini. Aku ingin kita tetap jadi anak kecil yang hanya memikirkan sekolah dan bermain." Leeteuk tertawa mendengar ucapan Hankyung yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tentu saja kita akan dewasa. Seperti kata Jae _ahjussi_, kalau kita dewasa akan berbeda masalah hidup yang akan kita hadapi. _Kajja_ kita pulang sekarang! Sepertinya kau lapar,"canda Leeteuk. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hankyung dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Justru karena itu _hyung_ aku takut. Aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini," batin Hankyung. Tapi karena tidak ingin Leeteuk cemas, Hankyung mencoba tersenyum. Ia berusaha menepis semua kecemasan yang selama ini di rasakan. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. "_Kajja Hyung_ kita cepat pulang. Aku mau bermain bola bersama Kyuhyunie." Hankyung langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Yak! itu namanya bukan mengajakku. Tapi meninggalkanku," teriak Leeteuk sambil mengejar Hankyung. Mereka terus berlari sambil tertawa. Walaupun Seoul masih musim dingin, tapi tidak mengurangi semangat ke dua anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks For :**

**Ciput**** / ****septianurmalit1**** / ****liestie ajhah**** / ****mifta cinya**** / ****Awaelfkyu13**** / ****cho loekyu07**** / ****adlia**** / ****iloyalty1**** / ****cuttiekyu**** / ****diahretno**** / ****hyunchiki**** / ****lianpangestu**** / ****dewidossantosleite**** / ****oktalita1004**** / ****Deushiikyungie**** / ****chairun**** / ****ekha sparkyu**** / ****kyuli 99**** / ****phn19**** / ****Sparkyubum**** / ****vicya merry**** / ****Raein13**** / ****dewiangel**** / ****Desviana407**** / ****Rnye**** / ****Emon204**** / ****sparkyumihenecia**** / ****KLiieff19**** / ****jihyunelf**** / ****jenny hzb**** / ****Kuroi Ilna**** / kyuhae / angel sparkyu / Choding / hyunnie02 / Cho ana / Cho Kyunhae / Riana / ****Shin Ririn1013**** / Xenzia / Anoncikiciw / Prxytas / nhaesparKYU / Namielf / Lili / kyunie113 / Shofie Kim / Guest / Eka Elf / Kadek / dew90 / Ilmah / Whii ElfSparKyu / Lily / Rin Haruna / Shinshinsparkyu / ****Filo Hip**** / Restu Tiana / Retnoelf / anon/ ****alicehamy / ****milaCho / eksazirclCHO / ****EkaOkta3424 ****/ ****Laila / Kim kk**

Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang mem-follow dan favorit.


	10. Chapter 10

Dua belas anak yang tinggal di _Sapphire Blue_ berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka duduk melingkar. Senyum senang terpatri di bibir masing-masing. Dengan kompak, mereka menyanyikan lagu _Gom se mari_ bersama-sama. Semua mengeluarkan suaranya. Termasuk si kecil yang masih cadel. Walau masih susah payah menyebut tiap kalimat, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau ketinggalan. Semangatnya yang membuat yang lain tambah bersemangat.

_gom semari ga_

_han jiba isseo_

_appa gom, omma gom, aegi gom_

_appa gomeun tung tung hae_

_omma gomeun nalshin hae_

_aegi gomeun neomu kiyeowo_

_eusseuk, eusseuk, jal han da_

Yoona ikut tersenyum melihat keceeriaan mereka. Ia mendekati anak-anak itu dengan membawa cookies coklat.

Sambil menikmati cemilan, mereka terus bernyanyi. Dan bergantian menirukan tarian tiga beruang kecil itu. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia melupakan nyanyiannya setelah melihat makanan. Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengisi bibir mungilnya dari pada bernyanyi.

"Pelan-pelan Kyu," tegur Yoona. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan. Kyuhyun tetap memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hyung, bukanya hari ini ada pertandingan bola?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ahh…benar! Hari ini ada bola." Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon langsung berlari ke arah tv. Karena suara semakin berkurang, mereka menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Hyung mau ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook saat Leeteuk beranjak.

"Mau ke kamar sebentar. Kalian di sini dan jaga Kyunie," perintah Leeteuk. Pasalnya ia tidak menemukan Yoona di ruang tengah.

Mendengar teriakan yang begitu heboh, anak-anak lain tertarik untuk ikut menonton. Tinggal Kibum dan Ryeowook yang duduk bersama Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi tidak bertahan lama. Ryeowook juga penasaran ingin melihat.

Kibum diam memperhatikan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang masih mengunyah. Tangan dan bibirnya penuh dengan coklat. Saat Kyuhyun pergi, Kibum terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tempat duduknya.

Anak-anak yang menonton bola begitu heboh. Mereka mengekspresikan perasaan senang dan kesal lewat teriakan. Namun kehebohan itu tidak bertahan lama saat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ehh…Kyunie mana?" anak-anak yang lain ikut menoleh. Yang pertama kali beranjak adalah Heechul.

"Bummie, di mana Kyunie?"

"Bumme tidak tahu. Mungkin di kamar Leeteuk _hyung_."

"Kyunie bersama Leeteuk _hyung_," ucap Heechul ke arah yang lainnya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak tenang sebelum memastikan. Ia beranjak ke arah kamar _hyung_ tertua mereka. Di belakangnya mengekor duo bocah hiperaktif.

"Itu _hyung_ di kamar mandi," ucap Donghae.

"Berarti Kyunie bermain sendi—" Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya membulat horror saat berada di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk.

"Hae-_ya_, Kyunie ada tidak di kamar Leeteuk _hyung_?" tanya Kangin dari tangga.

"Kenapa kalian berdiam di situ?" tanya Siwon yang juga ikut bersama Kangin. Karena penasaran, mereka berdua mendekati Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mematung di ambang pintu.

"Sebenarnya kalian ke—" sama seperti Eunhyuk, Siwon tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya juga membulat horror melihat kamar Leeteuk.

"Ini…ini…bagaimana?" mereka kehabisan kata-kata. Saat Leeteuk kembali dari kamar mandi, mereka menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Kenapa kalian semua di sini? Memang ada ap…_ommo_!" Leeteuk terkejut melihat kamarnya sendiri. Tidak ada hewan buas atau makhluk gaib. Hanya seorang bayi lucu yang sedang bersenang-senang.

"Kyunie." Kyuhyun mendongak saat namanya di sebut. Lewat pandangan matanya seolah dia berkata, 'ada apa, _Hyung_?'

"Siapa yang membiarkan Kyunie bermain sendiri?" tanya Leeteuk. Yang lain menggeleng dengan serempak. Karena ke asyikan menonton, mereka tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menatap Leeteuk. Matanya yang terus mengerjap lucu membuat amarah Leeteuk menguar. Ia hanya bisa memandangi selimut dan sprainya dengan sedih.

"Selimutku," batin Leeteuk nelangsa. Selimut dan sprai yang berwarna putih, kini pernuh dengan noda coklat. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi. Ia tetap menepuk-nepuk selimut _hyung_ tertuanya dengan tangan yang penuh coklat.

Leeteuk sama sekali tidak bisa marah. Ia hanya diam memandangi kegiatan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tidak mau mengambil resiko mendiamkan Kyuhyun jika menangis. Ia memilih diam melihat kesenangan Kyuhyun.

Di ambang pintu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menahan tawanya. Mereka ingin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya terus mengotori kamar Leeteuk. Sedangkan yang empunya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kyunie sedang belajar melukis _hyung_," celeteuk Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan pintu. Namun ia menutup mulutnya saat mendapat glare dari Heechul.

Malam harinya rumah Sapphire Blue terlihat tenang. Hanya Kangin yang duduk di ruang tengah menonton tv. Sedangkan yang lain tidak terlihat. Sepertinya berada di kamar masing-masing.

"Kangin-_ah_, kenapa menonton seperti itu?" tanya Hakyung yang baru saja dari dapur.

"Memang kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Kangin balik.

"Tidak baik kalau Kyunie melihatnya." Setelahnya Hankyung pergi. Kangin tidak mengindahkan peringatan Hankyung. Ia tetap serius melihat pertandingan tinju. Tanpa Kangin dan Hankyung sadari, Kyuhyun tengah duduk manis di samping sofa. Mata bulatnya terus tertuju pada layar tv. Karena Kyuhyun begitu tenang, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kangin mematikan tv setelah acaranya usai. Ia beranjak ke kamar karena bosan sendiri di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke tumpukan mainannya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang memperhatikan bayi menggemaskan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak menangis. Dengan tenang, ia bermain sendiri dengan mobil dan robot-robotannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan bermainnya saat melihat biskuit di meja. Ia berjalan mengambil biskuit dan kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada satupun _hyung_-nya yang terlihat. Dengan tenang, Kyuhyun melahap satu persatu biskuitnya.

"_Aigoo_…Kyunie kenapa sendirian?" tanya Heechul. Ia mendekat Kyuhyun yang asyik mengunyah. "Kyunie, _hyung_ minta satu." Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menolak untuk memberikan biskuit miliknya.

"_Chilleo_," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie pelit sekali," keluh Heechul. Ia beranjak tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. mencoba mengambil satu biskuit.

"_Anwae…chilleo yung_." Karena Heechul tetap mengambil biskuitnya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju wajah Heechul. Persis seperti yang baru saja ia tonton.

"Aw…" Heechul memegang wajahnya yang terkana bogem dari tangan mungil Kyuhyun. Bukan salah Kyuhyun karena mengeluarkan jurus barunya. Salahkan saja Heechul yang tidak mendengarkannya.

"_Yak_, siapa yang mengajari Kyunie meninjuuuuu," teriak Heechul. Kangin langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya mendengar teriakan Heechul.

**.**

**.**

"Kyunie, ayo kita main lagi!" Siwon menunjukkan mobil-mobilan, berharap Kyuhyun menyambutnya. Tapi Kyuhyun diam saja. Tangannya berulang kali terangkat untuk menyentuh matanya.

"Siwonie, sepertinya Kyunie sudah mengantuk. Bermainnya di lanjut nanti saja ya," pinta Yoona. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun yang matanya terlihat sudah mengantuk.

Siwon cemberut di tempatnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa adik kecilnya terus bermain. "Kalau Kyunie bangun, kita lanjutkan bermainnya ya," ucap Siwon penuh harap. Tapi karena Kyuhyun sudah mengantuk berat, batita lucu itu tidak menjawab. "Kyunie benar-benar mengantuk," gumam Siwon.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Di depan tv, beberapa hyungdeul-nya duduk dengan tenang. Siwon menggelangkan kepalanya. Ide untuk bergabung dengan mereka sepertinya tidak menarik. Ia berdiri dan mencari keberadaan duo bocah hiperaktif. Bermain bersama mereka sepertinya jauh lebih baik.

"Bummie lihat Hae dan Hyuk?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang sedang turun dari tangga.

"Mereka di kamar, _Hyung_."

"Sedang apa mereka?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Seperti biasa, berisik," jawab Kibum sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Adiknya yang satu itu tidak berubah. Semakin besar semakin terlihat dinginnya. Dan hanya saat bersama Kyuhyun, Kibum bisa terlihat berbeda.

Kibum berjalan ke arah dapur untuk melihat yang _hyungdeul_-nya lakukan. Namun sebelum sampai, ia di kejutkan dengan suara teriakan Shindong.

"Hae-_ya_…Hyukie-_ya_…kenapa kalian ambil _snack_-ku?"

Kibum menggeser tubuhnya saat Shindong berjalan cepat. Tanpa bertanya, ia yakin Shindong akan menemui dua _hyung_-nya yang paling berisik itu.

"Bummie mau ini?" Sungmin menunjukkan _cake_ di tangannya.

"Bummie kenyang, _Hyung_," jawab Kibum. "_Hyung_, apa Kyunie tidur?"

"Sepertinya Kyunie tidur. Karena tadi kami masih mendengar suaranya bermain bersama Siwon." Kibum mendengus pelan. Lalu ia memilih berkumpul dengan hyungdeul yang sedang menonton.

Di depan tv, _hyungdeul_-nya menonton dengan tenang. Dan itu di rasa jauh lebih baik dari pada harus bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Bummie, kemarilah! Tadi Jae _ahjussi_ membelikan Bummie buku bergambar," ucap Heechul saat melihat Kibum berdiri di pinggiran sofa.

"Bummie tidak suka buku bergambar lagi _Hyung_. Bummie bukan anak kecil. Buku itu cocok untuk Kyunie." Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kibum. Sedangkan yang di pandangi tetap santai menonton tv. Karena sudah terlalu biasa dengan sikap Kibum yang selalu sok dewasa, yang lainnya hanya diam saja. lagi pula, Kibum sering terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang lainnya.

"Anak kecil itu benar-benar menyebalkan," dumel Heechul pelan.

"Kita semua masih anak-anak." Hankyung memperingatkan.

"Ah iya. Hankyung-_ah_ aku penasaran, apa yang kau lakukan untuk membujuk Kyunie saat dia merajuk beberapa hari yang lalu?" Heechul merubah duduknya menjadi menghadap Hankyung.

"Saat Kyunie merajuk ingin ikut kita sekolah?" tanya Hankyung memastikan. Bukan hanya Heechul, Yoona yang ikut menonton tv pun tertarik menyimak obrolan mereka.

"Iya yang itu."

Hankyung tersenyum sebelum menjawab. Ia jadi teringat beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tidak sulit. Aku cuma minta Kyunie untuk menyebut huruf 'R'."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" sambung Heechul.

"Aku cuma katakan, kalau sekolah harus bisa menyebut huruf 'R' dengan jelas. Kalau tidak bisa, tidak di perbolehkan sekolah." Hankyung menahan senyumnya saat teringat ekspresi Kyuhyun waktu itu. Adik kecilnya berusaha mengucapkan 'R' dengan susah payah. Tapi yang terdengar hanya 'L'.

"Dan langsung berhasil?" tanya Heechul. Sepertinya ia benar-benar belum percaya bisa semudah itu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Kyunie itu cerdas. Jadi ia mengerti apa yang ku katakan."

"Tapi dari mana kau terfikir cara itu Hankyung-_ah_?"

"Aku cuma mengikuti cara Jae _Ahjussi_ waktu membujuk Kibum yang juga ingin sekolah saat seumuran dengan Kyunie." Yang lainnya langsung mengangguk paham. Mereka ingat bagaimana Kibum kecil yang kekeh ingin ikut sekolah.

"Berarti kita bisa menggunakan cara-cara yang pernah di lakukan untuk Kibum dulu. Seperti membujuk Kyunie."

"Kau benar Heechul-_ah_. Kibum dan Kyunie tidak jauh berbeda."

Kibum mendengus sebal. Mereka menceritakannya seolah-olah ia tidak ada di tempat. Tapi Kibum tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia mengambil remote dan mengannti channel tv kesukannya.

**.**

**. **

Kyuhyun duduk di bawah pohon. Matanya tertuju pada segerompolan anak yang tengah berlari-lari mengejar bola. Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang. Ia menggerakan kaki mungilnya tanpa suara. Saat sesekali _hyungdeul_ yang berada di tengah lapangan memanggil namanya, ia tetap dengan diamnya.

"_Eomma…eomma_…lihat adik kecil itu!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan saat terdengar suara. Terlihat anak laki-laki dan wanita paruh baya berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_," ucap anak laki-laki itu sembari tersenyum. Mendengar salam, Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Annyeong aceyo_," jawabnya.

"Waahh pintar sekali!" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum sumringah melihat Kyuhyun. Batita yang ia yakini belum lancar berbicara, tahu bagaimana cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

"Kau mau ini?" anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebungkus ice cream ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Mata bening Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan bungkusan yang sangat ia tahu apa isinya. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Kyu cakit," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ah…kau demam," ucap wanita paruh baya itu setelah menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

"Dia sakit _eomma_?" tanya anak itu.

"Iya sayang. Adik kecil ini sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa makan ice cream." Anak laki-laki itu cemberut. Padahal ia ingin berbagi dengan bayi yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Di mana _eomma-_mu adik kecil?"

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap berulang kali. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan wanita di hadapannya. "_Eom…eom-eomma_?" eja Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba mengulang kata asing yang baru pertama kali ia dengar.

"Iya, _eomma-mu_ di mana?" wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari _eomma _dari bayi di hadapannya. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Hanya dua belas anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain bola di tengah lapangan. Saat pandangannya kembali ke arah Kyuhyun, wanita itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya sangat serius. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sayang, _appa_-mu sudah menunggu. Ayo kita pulang!" ucap wanita itu pada anaknya. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan dua orang yang semakin menjauh. Sampai mereka tidak lagi terlihat, mata Kyuhyun masih menatap arah yang sama. Pandangannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara berisik. Terlihat _hyungdeul_-nya berjalan ke arahnya sembari tersenyum senang.

"Yeeaayy…aku menang!" teriak Donghae heboh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan senang dulu Hae-_ya_. Lain kali aku yang akan menang," jawab Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak memperdulikan protesan Eunhyuk. Ia tetap tersenyum senang dan berlari ke arah adik kecilnya.

"_Hyung_, besok aku tidak mau satu kelompok dengan Yesung _hyung_. Dia tidak bisa berlari," protes Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa berlari. Kalau kau menyerahkan bolanya dengan benar, aku pasti bisa mencetak gol." Leeteuk tidak menjawab ocehan kedua adiknya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

"Wookie-_ya_, kenapa kau tertawa? Kau juga tidak bisa mencetak gol." Ryeowook tetap tertawa walau di protes Yesung. Ia tidak pedul bisa mencetak bola atau tidak. Yang terpenting ia bisa berlari-lari dan bermain bola.

"Ahh…aku benci berkeringat seperti ini," keluh Heechul. Hankyung yang di sampingnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Sudah sangat biasa dengan segala keluhan Heechul.

"Kyunie, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Donghae.

"Kyuhyunie, ayo kita mandi bersama lagi!" ajak suara lainnya. Namun Kyuhyun justru bergeming di tempatnya.

"_Eomma_," ucap Kyuhyun. Semua canda dan tawa langsung terhenti. Senyum di bibir mereka menghilang. Ekspresi mereka berubah mendengar satu kata dari sang magnae.

"Kyunie berbicara apa?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

"_Eomma_." Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke arah wanita dan anak laki-laki itu pergi. "_Eomma…eomma…eomma_." Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan kata itu seperti kebiasaannya saat mendengar kosa kata baru.

Tidak ada lagi yang bericara. Kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun begitu jelas. Mereka tidak perlu bertanya untuk kedua kali. Karena adik kecil mereka mengulang kata-kata itu seolah merapalkannya.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandanganya saat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata yang tersirat kesedihan itu. Luka itu masih tetap ada jika mengingat sosok orang tua yang tidak akan pernah mereka temui lagi. Rasa sedih itu selalu berhasil menyelinap jika mengingat orang tua mereka.

"Dari mana Kyuhyun mendengar kata itu?" semua diam. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah menyinggung tentang orang tua. Untuk menjaga hati mereka dan adik kecil yang belum tahu apa orang tua, mereka tidak pernah menyebut panggilan yang anak-anak lain selalu ucapkan.

"Mungkin anak laki-laki dan_ ahjumma_ tadi, _Hyung_," ucap Sungmin setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Tadi aku melihat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan orang lain," lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam. Mereka tidak mungkin menyalahkan dua orang yang tidak mereka kenali itu. Cepat atau lambat, Kyuhyun akan tahu apa itu _appa_ dan _eomma_. Dan cepat atau lambat, adik mereka akan bertanya di mana _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya.

Keheningan di antara mereka masih berlanjut sampai Hankyung mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kyunie mau _kkultarae_?" Mendengar manisan berwarna putih yang berbentuk gulungan benang, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Manisan yang sangat ia sukai. Senyum Hankyung terkembang melihat Kyuhyun menampilkan deretan gigi susunya.

"Kyu mau berapa?" Leeteuk menyambung pertanyaan Hankyung. Dengan wajah super polos, Kyuhyun mengangkat lima jarinya. "Baiklah! Hari ini, hyung akan belikan Kyunie. Dan untuk yang lainnya, beli dengan uang masing-masing." Protesan-protesan langsung terdengar. Tapi Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia menggendong Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya menjauh. Berharap adik kecilnya tidak menyebut kata-kata yang selalu mereka hindari.

"Bummie, ayo kita beli!" ajak Heechul sembari menggenggam tangan Kibum. mereka berdua berjalan menyusul Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku tidak bawa uang," adu Ryeowook. Ia merogoh saku celananya yang sama sekali tidak terisi.

"Kalau untuk kkultarae saja, sepertinya uang _hyung_ cukup." Ryeowook tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Yesung. Karena tidak ingin tertinggal, ia langsung berlari mengejar yang lainnya.

"Hae-ya, belikan aku ya."

"Tidak mau! Kau kan punya uang," tolak Donghae.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali Hae-ya," keluh Eunhyuk.

"Sisa uang jajan kita hari ini sama. Jadi kau harus beli sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi saja?" sepertinya Eunhyuk belum menyerah agar uang jajannya tidak berkurang.

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau."

Hankyung yang berjalan paling akhir hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kelakuan adik-adiknya selalu aneh. Tapi itulah yang ia suka. Kebersamaan, keributan, pertengkaran, dan canda tawa yang membuatnya nyaman bersama mereka.

**.**

** . **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

cuttiekyu / Awaelfkyu13 / dewiangel / jihyunelf / septianurmalit1 / EkaOkta3424 / cho loekyu07 / mifta cinya / Desviana407 / kyuli 99 / DinggoChan / Sparkyubum / liestie ajhah / Emon204 / adlia / Raein13 / phn19 / lydiasimatupang2301 / Shin Ririn1013 / diahretno / Kim Nayeon / Kuroi Ilna / Rin Haruna / dewidossantosleite / yolyol / jenny hzb / Kim RyeoSungHyun / KLiieff19 / dinacarisa / chairun / Sofa1013 / Namielf / Cho Kyunhae / Shofie Kim / angel sparkyu / ssone31 / Choding / Ferida / Lily / Kyuhae / Hanna shinjiseok / Song rae mi / oktalita1004 / Whii ElfSparKyu / hyunnie02 / Guest / Kadek / ssone31 / riana / Ilmah / Filo Hip / Eka Elf / Prxytas / Cho Kyunhae / mmzzaa


	11. Chapter 11

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Waktu kebersamaan yang telah lalu tidak bisa di putar kembali. Tapi masih bisa untuk di kenang dan di ingat. Salah satu untuk mengenangnya dengan mengabadikan kenangan tersebut menjadi sebuah photo.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat photo-photo yang terpajang manis di dinding dan lemari kaca. Terkadang ia tertawa mengingat kembali memori kebersamaan mereka. Sambil menunggu adik-adiknya berbenah, Leeteuk membuka lembar demi lembar album photo.

Senyum indah itu masih menghiasi bibirnya saat membuka lembaran terakhir. Photo mereka bertiga belas. "Tidak terasa, Kyunie sudah tiga kali ulang tahun di sini," gumam Leeteuk saat melihat photo Kyuhyun bersama kue ulang tahun yang terdapat angka empat.

"_Hyung_, cepat sekali selesainya?" tanya Shindong.

"Mungkin karena terlalu semangat masuk sekolah baru," jawab Leeteuk sambil mengembalikan album ke tempat asalnya.

Setelah di rasa yang lainnya siap, Leeteuk berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuhyun.

"Wahh…Kyunie benar-benar tampan," ucap Yoona setelah selesai memakaikan seragam Kyuhyun. Yoona menuntun Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar. Di ruang tengah, anak-anak yang lain juga telah siap dengan seragamnya.

"Adikku benar-benar tampan." Siwon tersenyum cerah melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mereka tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat manis dengan seragam berwarna baby blue.

"Kenapa wajah Kyunie seperti ini?"tanya Sungmin yang menyadari adik kecilnya memasang wajah sedih. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memandang _hyung_-nya satu persatu. Kening mereka saling bertaut saat Kyuhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"_Noona_, kenapa celagam Kyu belbeda dengan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun membandingkan seragam yang ia pakai dengan yang lain. Seragam Kibum sama seperti yang Ryeowook, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Sungmin, Yesung dan Kangin kenakan. sedangkan Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan adik-adiknya. Hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang seragamnya berbeda. Tidak ada yang memakai seragam sepertinya.

Yoona menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut sembari menarik pelan hidung Kyuhyun.

"Kyu harus memakai seragam ini dulu sebelum memakai seragam seperti Bummie. Setelah itu Kyu bisa memakai seragam seperti Leeteuk _hyung_."

"Tapi kenapa Kyu cendili?" Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan seragamnya dengan bibir yang tetap maju beberapa senti.

"Karena Kyunie yang paling kecil sayang." Yoona masih mencoba menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun. ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun merajuk di hari pertamanya sekolah.

"Kenapa Kyu haluc kecil? Kenapa Kyu tidak becal caja cupaya cama cepelti _hyung_?" Yoona terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat kepalanya pusing.

"_Noona_." Yoona menoleh saat Donghae menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ada apa Hae-_ya_?" tanya Yoona.

"Aku mau seragam seperti Kyuhyun," ucap Donghae. Yoona menautkan kedua alisnya karena permintaan Donghae.

"Aku juga _Noona_. Seragam Kyunie sangat bagus. Aku ingin memakai seragam seperti itu lagi," sambung Yesung.

"Benar kata Yesung _hyung_, seragam Kyunie memang paling bagus di banding seragam kita." Senyum Yoona merekah saat mengerti arah pembicaraan anak-anak itu.

"Seragam Kyunie memang lebih bagus. Tapi kalian tidak boleh memakainya lagi. Hanya Kyunie yang boleh memakainya," jawab Yoona.

"Padahal aku juga mau seragam yang sama dengan Kyunie," keluh Sungmin sambil terus memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie jadi terlihat sangat tampan!" ucap Leeteuk dari kejauhan.

"Aku jadi iri."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan bajunya lalu beralih memandang seragam yang _hyungdeul_-nya kenakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar. Batita menggemaskan itu berdiri di hadapan cermin sambil memperhatikan penampilannya. Kyuhyun menampilkan deretan gigi susunya karena merasa dirinya memang sudah tampan. Anak-anak yang lain mengintip dari pintu sembari menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Yoona langsung mendesah lega karena Kyuhyun tidak jadi merajuk.

"_Noona_, ayo kita belangkat!" ajak Kyuhyun pada Yoona yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Cepat sekali mood Kyunie berubah," bisik Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Kyunie sudah siap?" tanya Yoona.

"Ciap," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Ayo kita berangkat. _Ahjussi_ sudah menunggu di luar." Yoona meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya melangkah bersama. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa berhenti, Kyu?"

Bukan hanya Yoona, anak-anak yang lain jadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Mereka sedang memikirkan apa ada yang salah, apa ada yang kurang, apa adik kecil mereka akan melanjutkan aksi merajuknya.

"_Noona_, Kyu takut!" ucap Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Takut?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Apa yang membuat Kyunie takut?" Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di sisi kanannya.

"Kyu takut tidak boleh cekolah." Kyuhyun menunduk sambil memainkan dasinya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Tentu saja Kyunie boleh sekolah." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi kata _Hyung_, Kyu tidak boleh cekolah kalau belum lancal belbicala." Serempak, semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Hankyung. Tatapan mereka seolah meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Hankyung. Hankyung yang di perhatikan seperti itu jadi salah tingkah.

Hankyung mendesah saat melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun. Benar kata Eunhyuk, adik terkecil mereka sangat cepat berubah _mood_-nya. Hankyung menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Kalau di Chodeunghakgyo seperti Sungmin dan yang lain,Kyunie memang tidak boleh sekolah. Tapi kalau di Youchiwon seperti sekolah Kyu sekarang, Kyu boleh sekolah."

"Benalkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang kembali berbinar. Hankyung mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Namun lagi-lagi wajah _magnae_ mereka kembali murung. Bahkan Kyuhyun telah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Tentu saja semua hyungdeul-nya di buat kebingungan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau teman-teman di cekolah meneltawakan Kyu kalena Kyu belum bica mengucapkan huluf 'l' (r) dan 'ec' (s)."

Heechul menepuk keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Adik mereka walau masih batita, tapi pikirannya sudah panjang.

"Tentu saja tidak Kyunie sayang. Di sana tempatnya anak-anak seusia Kyu. Jadi, di sana banyak anak-anak yang belum lancar berbicara." Yoona ketar ketir menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mencoba menjelaskan yang paling masuk akal, tapi Kyuhyun belum juga merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jadi, Kyu tidak akan di teltawakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah super polosnya. Karena gemas dengan berbagai macam ekspresi Kyuhyun, Siwon mencuri satu ciuman di pipi kanannya. "Noona, Kyu di cium. Nanti Kyu tidak tampan lagi," adu Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_…Kyunie masih tampan. Sangat tampan!"

**.**

**.**

"Kyunie ingat apa pesan _hyungdeul_?" tanya Yoona sebelum Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya.

"Emm." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berkata, "Kyu tidak boleh nakal dan Kyu haluc patuhi pelintah concaengnim," ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Dan tidak boleh ribut—"

"Di dalam kelac," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie benar-benar pintar. Sekarang masuklah!"

Yoona tetap menunggu Kyuhyun di luar. Ia sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun di hari ingin melihat apakah Kyuhyun bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang baru. Selama ini Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama _hyungdeul_-nya.

Yoona terus memperhatikan kegiatan Kyuhyun selama pelajaran. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu ceria. Seperti yang ia duga, Kyuhyun memang anak yang cerdas. Dengan teman-teman di kelasnya, Kyuhyun bisa berinteraksi dengan baik.

"Kyunie memang anak yang cerdas," gumam Yoona sembari tersenyum. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah para batita di dalam kelas.

Namun senyum Yoona langsung pudar. Di hatinya terbersit rasa takut karena kecerdasan Kyuhyun. Yoona takut, kecerdasan Kyuhyun justru melukai hati bocah menggemaskan itu. Tapi Yoona juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia sadar, cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya selalu mereka tutupi.

Senyum Yoona kembali terukir di bibirnya saat Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan dengan senyum yang begitu ceria.

Beberapa saat kemudian, jam pelajaran berakhir. Yoona menunggu Kyuhyun tidak jauh dari kelasnya. Kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Apa Kyunie senang?" tanya Yoona.

"Emm." Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Kyu cenang. Kyu jadi punya teman cekalang."

"Selama ini Kyu tidak punya teman?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau di lumah, Kyu tidak punya teman," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Hyungdeul_ bukan teman Kyunie?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Noona_, _hyung_ itu belbeda dengan teman." Kyuhyun memainkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Yoona yang membuat Yoona tertawa.

"Baiklah…baiklah…Noona mengerti sekarang! Ayo kita pulang!" Yoona menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyuhyun. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan kakinya. Otomatis Yoona ikut berhenti. Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke belakang dan juga sekelilingnya. "Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Mata bulat dan beningnya hanya terus memperhatikan teman-temannya. Yoona ikut melihat arah pandang Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya anak-anak yang juga mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

"Kyunie kenapa? Kyunie ingin naik mobil juga seperti teman-teman, Kyu? Bukannya tadi kita juga di antar mobil Jae _ahjussi_?" tanya Yoona sembari berjongkok. Namun Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kira Kyuhyun ingin naik mobil seperti yang lain. Karena mereka berdua pulang dengan jalan kaki. Jarak rumah dan sekolah Kyuhyun hanya beberapa menit.

"_Noona_, kenapa Kyu belbeda lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lekat menatap Yoona.

"Berbeda? Apanya yang berbeda, Kyu?"

"Cemua teman Kyu di jemput dua olang. Kenapa Kyu hanya _Noona_ cendili?" Yoona langsung bungkam. Hatinya seperti ada yang menghimpit. Ia melupakan satu hal. Di hari pertama sekolah, anak-anak biasanya di jemput ke dua orang tuanya. Setelah Yoona perhatikan, anak-anak yang lain di jemput dengan orang tua yang lengkap.

Yoona menundukkan pandangannya. Hatinya teluka saat menatap mata polos Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus melukai hati bocah lucu itu. Baginya,Kyuhyun seperti adik kandungnya. Ia sudah sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"_Noona _menangic? Apa Kyu nakal? Kyu tidak apa-apa di jemput _Noona_ caja. Tapi _Noona_ jangan menangic." Yoona langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"_Noona_ tidak menangis Kyu."

"Tapi kenapa mata _Noona_ melah?" lagi-lagi Yoona tersenyum. ia menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie tidak nakal. Kyu hanya di jemput Noona, karena _ahjussi_ sedang bekerja. Sedangkan _hyungdeul_ sedang sekolah. _Ahjussi_ teman-teman Kyu mungkin saja hari ini sedang libur." Yoona memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun memahami perkataannya. "Jadi, Kyu tidak berbeda dengan yang lain. Kyu dengan teman-teman Kyu sama saja. Apa sekarang Kyunie mengerti?" tanya Yoona.

"Kyu mengelti. Kalau ahjucci dan hyung libul, Kyu tidak di jemput Noona caja," jawab Kyuhyun ceria. Lagi-lagi ia menampilkan deretan gigi susunya yang membuat Yoona sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya.

"Ayo kita pulang! Kibummie sebentar lagi juga pulang."

**.**

**.**

Siang harinya, rumah Sapphire Blue masih terlihat sepi. Kibum duduk bersandar di sofa dengan tangan yang memainkan rubik. Sesekali Kibum melirik kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyusun puzzle. Kedua anak itu bermain dengan tenang. Terkadang, sebait lagu terdengar dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun sembari bermain. Kibum sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya duduk dengan tenang dan memastikan Kyuhyun aman bersamanya.

Kibum melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Sebentar lagi _hyung_ pulang," batinnya. Jari jemari Kibum akan bergerak memainkan rubik sebelum matanya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kibum terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai mengantuk. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat adik kecilnya terkantuk-kantuk. Tidak ingin adiknya tidur di lantai, Kibum beranjak untuk memanggil Yoona, agar Kyuhyun bisa di pindahkan ke kamar. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia langsung mendengus sebal mendengar teriakan dari luar.

"Kami pulaaaaaaang!"

"Bummie…Kyunie…kalian di manaaaaaaa?"

"_Nonaaa_…aku lapar!"

Seperti yang ia duga, Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya. Bahkan batita lucu itu langsung tersenyum mendengar teriakan yang sangat ia kenal. "_Hyungdeul _mengganggu tidur Kyunie." Kibum kembali ke tempat semula. Karena Kyuhyun sudah di pastikan tidak akan tidur lagi, Kibum kembali memainkan rubiknya.

"Kyu tidak tidur?" tanya Donghae yang pertama memasuki rumah. Dari tempat duduknya, Kibum mendengus sebal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya terus terarah ke pintu. Menunggu seseorang yang memiliki janji dengannya.

"Kyu menunggu siapa?" tanya Donghae yang mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Ciwon _hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari saat melihat Siwon memasuki rumah. Dengan senyum cerah, Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon. "Ommo…_hyung_ lupa Kyu!" senyum Kyuhyun langsung pudar. Tangan yang ia tadahkan ke arah Siwon langsung ia turunkan.

"Kenapa lupa? _Hyung_ cudah janji tidak akan lupa." Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergetar. Walau sekuat tenaga ia menahannya, tapi tetap saja matanya mulai memerah.

"_Hyung_ benar-benar tidak ingat Kyu," sesal Siwon. "Aw!" Siwon memekik saat Heechul menarik telinganya.

"Jangan menunggu sampai Kyuhyunie menangis. Kau mau bertanggung jawab?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Heechul langsung berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Dan kalau kau mau tambahan dariku juga Siwonie," sambung Kangin. Anak-anak yang lain menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Siwon. Niatanya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun malah mendapat jeweran dan ancaman.

Tidak ingin Kyuhyun menangis dan dirinya terkena imbas, Siwon mengeluarkan permen lollipop dari dalam tasnya. "_Hyung_ hanya becanda! Ini _hyung_ bawakan untuk Kyunie." Mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar melihat tiga permen lollipop di tangan Siwon.

"Kenapa pelmen untuk Kyu cuma catu?" protes Kyuhyun saat Siwon hanya menyerahkan satu permen. "Apa itu untuk Bummie _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Permen ini semua untuk Kyunie." Semua permen itu memang untuk Kyuhyun, karena Kibum tidak suka yang manis-manis. Walau mengatakan permen itu untuk Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon tetap tidak menyerahkannya.

"Permen yang ini kalau Kyu sudah tidur dan makan siang. Dan yang ini kalau Kyu sudah belajar." Siwon menggoyangkan permen lollipop di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"_Hyung_ tidak akan bohong?"

"Tidak akan!" jawab Siwon dengan pasti.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang. Ia belum memakan permen lollipop miliknya. Masih memainkan dan menghitung warna pada permen yang masih dalam kemasan.

"Cepat ganti baju. Setelah itu kita makan bersama," komando Leeteuk dari anak tangga. "Hyukie-_ya_, Hae-_ya_, jangan kejar-kejaran terus. Cepat turun ke bawah!" teriak Leeteuk pada dua bocah hiperaktif.

"_Hyuuung_… ada yang mengunci pintu kamarku," teriak Ryeowook dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Yesung-_ah_, tolong bukakan pintunya!" Leeteuk tidak bergerak. Hanya terus berteriak dari tangga. "Kangin-ah, apa yang kau—" ucapan Leeteuk terhenti saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air mineral ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk keheranan.

"_Hyung_ cudah belteliak-teliak cedali tadi. Pacti hauc." Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia jadi merasa seperti _ahjumma_ di pasaran. Leeteuk menerima gelas yang Kyuhyun tawarkan. Setelahnya ia menggendong Kyuhyun ke meja makan.

"Bummie, hentikan bermain rubiknya!"

"Sebentar lagi _Hyung_!" karena hyungdeul-nya belum semua berkumpul, Kibum memilih duduk dengan rubik di tangannya.

Leeteuk duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan helaian rambut bocah manis itu. "Bagaimana sekolahnya tadi, Kyu?" sembari menunggu yang lainnya, Leeteuk ingin mengetahui pengalaman pertama adik terkecilnya.

"Di cekolah, Kyu punya banyak teman."

"Benarkah? Apa Kyu senang?"

"Emm. Kyu cenang! Tapi tadi hanya Kyu cendili yang di jemput _Noona_. Teman-teman Kyu di jemput _Ahjucci-_nya juga."

"_Ahjussi_?" ulang Leeteuk.

"Iya Ahjucci dan Noona teman-teman Kyu." Seolah mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan, pergerakan jari Kibum terhenti. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan wajah polosnya. "Kata _Noona_, kalau _ahjucci_ tidak kelja, Kyu bica cepelti yang lain. Pulang cekolah tidak di jemput _Noona_ caja."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedari tadi masih bercanda langsung terdiam. Bahkan Sungmin dan Hankyung menghentikan pergerakan tangannya menyusun makanan di meja.

"_Hyung_, apa teman-teman Kyu benar di jemput _ahjussi_-nya?" Yesung membekap mulut Ryeowook agar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Yesung tidak ingin, ucapan Ryeowook yang selalu polos membuat suasana semakin kelam.

"Kalau _Hyung_ tidak cekolah, _Hyung_ jemput Kyu cupaya Kyu bica cepelti teman-teman Kyu kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Ia masih mengatur suaranya yang terasa tercekat. "Tentu saja! Tentu saja Kyu." Hanya dua kalimat itu yang mampu Leeteuk ucapkan. Melihat mata bening Kyuhyun yang memancarkan harapan padanya, membuat hatinya serasa di himpit batu besar.

"Yeeaay!" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan kegirangan. Reaksi Kyuhyun yang begitu ceria membuat Leeteuk dan lainnya kehilangan kara-kata. Leeteuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapaaaarrrr…Ayo kita makaaaan!" Heechul tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak kelaparan. "Kalian, cepatlah duduk. Kalau tidak, aku habiskan jatah kalian." karena teriakan Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Siwon dan juga lainnya langsung menduduki tempat masing-masing.

Dari bawah meja, Heechul menendang kaki Leeteuk. Setelah tersadar, Leeteuk memasang senyum malaikatnya dan balik berteriak, "Ayo kita makaaaan."

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada kata lelah dan bosan bermain bola. Seperti yang di lakukan Leeteuk dan ke dua belas adiknya. Mereka semua bermain bola di tempat biasa.

Di tengah lapangan, mereka semua bermain dengan semangat. Tidak mau ketinggalan dengan yang lainya, si kecil juga ikut berlari mengejar bola ke sana ke mari. Walau tidak pernah bisa mendapat bola, apalagi mencetak gol, tapi Kyuhyun tetap berlari dengan ceria.

Namun sepertinya keceriaan bocah berusia empat tahun itu tidak berlanjut. Kyuhyun berjongkok di tengah lapangan. Tangannya ia letakkan di kedua pipinya dengan siku tangan bertumpu pada lututnya.

Melihat adik kecilnya memanyunkan bibirnya dengan pose merajuk yang sangat kentara, membuat anak-anak yang lain menghentikan bermain bolanya.

"Kyu kenapa tidak bermain bola lagi?" tanya Hankyung yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya sang _magnae_ tidak mau menjawab. Ia masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Apa Kyu lelah?" tanya Donghae.

"Kyu kenapa?" sambung Shindong.

"Kaki Kyu sakit?" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Mencoba melihat keadaannya.

"Kyu tidak mau belmain lagi," jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya tadi Kyunie bilang ingin main bola?" kali ini Leeteuk yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kyu tidak bica menendang bola cepelti _Hyung_. Kyu tidak mau main lagi."

"Haahh." Mereka semua menghela nafas. Mereka sempat takut Kyuhyun cidera atau terjadi sesuatu. Tapi ternyata, _magnae_ mereka merajuk karena tidak bisa menendang bola.

"Badan sebulat itu, tentu saja sulit berlari," celetuk Eunhyuk. Namun ia langsung bungkam saat mendapat glare dari Donghae dan Siwon. Namun Donghae dan Siwon bernafas lega karena sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menengar celetukan Eunhyuk. "Kyunie kan memang bulat," gerutu Eunhyuk pelan.

Mereka semua sepakat untuk melanjutkan permainan agar Kyuhyun bisa mendapat bola. Namun karena Kyuhyun yang sangat susah membawa tubuh gempalnya berlari, mereka terpaksa hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar lapangan.

"Kyunie, ayo tendang bolanya," teriak Heechul.

Mereka tetap berdiri di tempat masing-masing saat Kyuhyun menggiring bola ke gawang yang di jaga Siwon. Hanya Sungmin dan Yesung yang pura-pura berlari agar merebut bola dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie…tendaaaaang!"

Dengan menggunakan kaki kanannya, Kyuhyun menendang bola ke arah gawang. "Gooooollll," teriak _hyungdeul_ bersamaan. Terang saja Kyuhyun mencetak gol begitu mudahnya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun menendang bola ke arah kiri, tapi Siwon melompat ke arah kanan.

"Yeeaayy Kyunie mencetak goooolll." Yang berteriak kali ini bukannya _hyung_ yang satu kelompok dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Siwon yang gawangnya baru saja di bobol. "Yeeaayy goooolll," teriak Siwon heboh sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. "Horeeeee/Holeeeee," teriak mereka berdua sambil melakukan _high_ _five_.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat penjaga gawang yang sangat senang saat saat gawangnya di bobol musuh," celetuk Heechul yang di sambut gelak tawa lainnya. Tapi jika mereka berada posisi Siwon saat ini, mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah lelah bermain bola, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan membersihkan badan. Kyuhyun berjalan paling depan. Sedangkan yang lain berjalan di belakangnya sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kyuhyunie, jangan lari-lari nanti ja—"

"Brukkk."

Belum selesai Yesung memperingatkan Kyuhyun, tubuh gempal itu lebih dulu mendarat di tanah. Mata mereka membulat melihat Kyuhyun yang jatuh dengan posisi telungkup.

"Waahh itu burung. Burungnya banyak sekali," ucapLeeteuk sambil mengapit leher Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Leeteuk memaksa kedua adiknya mengikuti arah pandangnya ke langit. Donghae dan Eunhyuk di buat keheranan. Pasalnya sama sekali tidak ada burung yang terbang. Hanya ada langit yang tidak akan lama lagi mulai gelap.

"Wookie-ya, kau lihat itu ada anjing kecil berwarna hijau." Yesung juga langsung menarik Ryeowook menjauh. Jari-jari Yesung menunjuk segala arah yang membuat Ryeowook bingung.

"Waahh ada pesawat! Pesawaaaaat aku ikuut."

"Lihat! Itu ada layang-layangan putus."

"Wooaahh bulannya mulai terlihat."

Di saat yang lain berusaha menyibukkan diri, Siwon justru berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Namun ia langsung di tarik Heechul dan Hankyung.. "Hyung Kyunie." Heechul langsung membekap mulut Siwon dan membawanya menjauh.

"Pura-pura jangan lihat Kyuhyunie," bisik Heechul tepat di telinga Siwon. "Ingat pesan _Noona_!" Siwon langsung mengangguk paham. Kini ia tahu kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba berlaku aneh. Ternyata yang lain hanya pura-pura tidak melihat Kyuhyun dengan melakukan kegilaan masing-masing. Seperti pesan Yoona, jika Kyuhyun terjatuh sebaiknya jangan di tolong. Karena Kyuhyun akan semakin menangis jika ada yang menolongnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah _hyungdeul_ dengan mata yang memerah. Karena yang lain tidak ada yang melihat ke arahnya, Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri sendiri. Walau matanya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menangis.

"Uuughhh…cakit," keluh Kyuhyun. Saat mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun, anak-anak yang lain mati-matian menahan untuk tidak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Karena bisa di pastikan tangisan Kyuhyun langsung pecah jika ada yang melihat dan bertanya. Tangan mungil Kyuhyun terangkat untuk membersihkan debu di pakaiannya. Sambil membersihkan debu, bibir mungilnya sesekali mengadu sakit yang lagi-lagi pura-pura _hyungdeul_-nya tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang masih setia ngikuti ff ini :

**Kim Reosunghyun / Sungmi / NandaGyu / kim ryeosunghyun / ilmah / zyzy za / Cho kyunhae/ kadek / namielf / Cho rai sa / kyuhae / restu tiana / angel sparkyu / Lily / Choding / Shofie Kim / ****jenny hzb**** / ****KLiieff19**** / ****Arum Junnie**** / ****kyuzi4869**** / ****ainkyu**** / ****dewidossantosleite**** / ****Shin Ririn1013**** / ****Arum Junnie**** / ****anoncikiciw**** / ****Kuroi Ilna**** / ****chairun**** / ****phn19**** / ****Arum Junnie**** / ****Kim Nayeon**** / ****Cho Rai Sa**** / ****oktalita1004**** / ****araaaa**** / ****EkaOkta3424**** / ****kyuli 99**** / ****lydiasimatupang2301**** / ****mmzzaa**** / ****Deushiikyungie**** / ****lianpangestu**** / ****Desviana407**** / ****dewiangel**** / ****septiaNM13**** / ****febrianiaulia**** / ****cho loekyu07**** / ****liestie ajhah**** / ****Sparkyubum**** / ****Emon204**** / ****MinGyuTae00**** / ****dinacarisa**** / ****jihyunelf**** / ****Awaelfkyu13**** / ****hyunnie02**** / ****mifta cinya**

Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang memfollow dan mem-favorite.^^

Untuk yang minta ff LATE di lanjut, sepertinya belum bisa waktu dekat. Tapi lagi di persiapkan. Sedikit frustasi lanjutan ff LATE. Kkkkk…. tapi ada baiknya jangan di tunggu. Kalau selesai pasti langsung di update.

Mengenai pertanyaan apa ff ini akan di lanjut sampai mereka dewasa? jawabannya masih sama. Ff ini berlanjut sampai mereka dewasa. Kalau masih ada yang review ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya. Pai-Pai


	12. Chapter 12

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki keluar dari mobil mewah. Sejenak, ia memandang rumah mewah bergaya Eropa di hadapannya. Pohon cemara yang tersusun rapi menambah kesan Eropa semakin terasa. Dengan pakaian serba hitam, ia berjalan memasuki rumah yang bercorak _renaisance_. Pilar rumah yang menjulang seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Langkahnya terdengar menggema di lantai marmer itu. Semakin melangkah ke dalam, semakin terasa desain interiornya yang _luxury_.

Tanpa perlu membuka, pintu kamar di hadapannya langsung terbuka. Di kanan dan kiri pintu berdiri dua orang yang mengenakan setelan jas yang serupa. Tubuhnya membungkuk Sembilan puluh deajat ke arah orang yang duduk di atas ranjang.

"Duduklah!" perintah orang itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di sisi kiri ranjang. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanya saat ini."

"Dia sangat sehat _Sajangnim_. Seperti yang kita tahu, usinya sudah empat tahun

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Maaf _Sajangnim_. Saya tidak bisa mengatakan tampan. Mungkin lucu dan manis lebih tepat untuknya."

"Sudah ku duga ia akan mirip dengan _eomma_-nya. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya. Apa di sana benar-benar aman untuknya?"

"Saya bisa memastikan aman _Sajangnim_. Karena dia tumbuh seperti anak biasa pada umumnya."

"Aku ingin dia tetap seperti itu. Tumbuh dewasa seperti anak biasa."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin _Sajangnim_. Karena dia satu-satunya—"

"Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti akan hal itu. Jadi pastikan dia tetap aman. Jika mereka mengetahui keberadaanya, pastikan lenyapkan mereka. Bagaimana pun caranya."

"Saya mengerti _Sajangnim_."

"Dan satu lagi, selalu pantau perkembangannya. Jangan biarkan dia dan yang lainnya kekurangan satu apapun."

"Akan saya laksanakan. Sekarang _Sajangnim_ silahkan istirahat. Lebih baik _Sajangnim_ pikirkan kondisi _Sajangnim_. Kami akan selalu mengawasinya. _Sajangnim_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Terima kasih. Aku percayakan dia padamu."

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, mana pelmen untuk Kyu?"

"Kyu tunggu saja dengan _hyungdeul_ yang lain. Nanti akan _hyung_ berikan."

"_Chilloe_! Kyu mau cekalang!" Kyuhyun langsung mencekal tangan Siwon.

"_Hyung_ mau ke toilet sebentar Kyu. Nanti pasti _hyung_ berikan." Siwon sudah berada di depan toilet. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Kyuhyun tidak mau melepas tangannya.

"Kyu mau cekalang!" kekeh Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalah.

"Tapi _hyung_ mau pipis dulu Kyu," keluh Siwon frustasi. "Sebentar saja," pintanya memelas. Ia sudah bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Saat ini benar-benar mendesak, tapi _magnae_-nya tidak mau bersabar sebentar saja.

"_Hyung_ nanti pacti kabul!"

"_Hyung_ tidak akan kabur kemana-mana. _Hyung_ hanya mau pipis saja sebentar."

"Kyu bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau. Kyu mau cekalang. _Hyung_ cudah janji akan belikan pelmennya kalau Kyu cudah tidul ciang." Siwon mendesah frustasi. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana sifat keras kepala sang _magnae_. Tapi rasanya benar-benar menyiksa di saat seperti ini. Tidak ada anak yang lain yang bisa di mintai pertolongan. Mereka semua sedang berada di halaman depan.

"Kyunie mau lihat _hyung_ pipis di celana?" seketika Kyuhyun langsung melepas tangan Siwon. Bahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Aigoo_…kenapa _Hyung_ jolok cekali. _Hyung_ cudah becal. Jadi tidak boleh pipic di celana. _Hyung_ kan bica pipic di dalam cana." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sok dewasa yang membuat Siwon semakin frustasi. Ingin ia menggigit pipi adik manisnya itu. Setelah menasehati Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung berlalu begitu saja. Sepertinya ia melupakan permen lollipopnya.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" teriak Leeteuk dari ambang pintu.

"Sudah _Hyung_!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Ayo, kita kelapangan sekarang!"

"Kyunie, ayo naik!" Kangin sedikit berjongkok. Menunggu Kyuhyun menaiki punggungnya seperti biasa. Tapi di luar dugaan. Bocah manis itu justru melenggang seorang diri. "Kyunie tidak mau di gendong?" tanya Kangin heran. Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya. Harus di gendong sampai kelapangan.

"Kyu mau jalan cendili. Kyu ini cudah becal. Apa _Hyung_ tidak tahu?" bukan hanya Kangin, semuanya terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengedipkan matanya berulang kali tidak percaya.

"_Aigoo_…ada apa dengan Kyunie? Tidak biasanya dia mau jalan sendiri. Dan apa tadi? Dia sudah besar?" tanya Kangin masih belum percaya.

"Jangankan di gendong, aku menuntun tangannya saja tidak boleh," adu Ryeowook.

"Bukannya bagus? Itu tandanya _uri_ Kyuhyunie sudah besar!"

"_Andwae_/_shirreo_!" teriak Donghae dan Siwon berbarengan. Seketika Shindong langsung memegang telinganya yang berdenging. Donghae dan Siwon berdiri tepat di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"_Yak_…ada apa dengan kalian? kenapa teriak sekeras itu?" protes Shindong.

"Aku tidak mau Kyunie cepat besar. Sekarang di usianya yang masih empat tahun saja sudah tidak mau di gendong. Bagaimana kalau Kyunie benar-benar sudah besar?"

"Donghae benar! Aku juga tidak mau Kyunie cepat besar," imbuh Siwon.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka semua terdiam. Membiarkan Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu. Beberapa di antara mereka saling pandang. Senyum aneh tercetak di wajah masing-masing. Mereka semua sudah paham bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ gendong aku!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung melompat ke tubuh Leeteuk.

"Uhuk…uhuk…yak kalian mencekikku! Jangan minta gendong! Kalian berdua berat."

"Tidak mau! _Hyung_ harus gendong kami sampai kelapangan." Leeteuk menyerah. Dengan susah payah. Meski harus membungkuk, Leeteuk berjalan menggendong Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Walau tidak bisa di katakan berjalan. Baru dua langkah, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah melorot dan kembali naik ke tubuh Leeteuk.

"Ayo Kibummie!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kibum, Heechul langsung menggendong Kibum. Membawanya dengan sedikit berlari.

"_Hyung_, aku juga mau di gendong." Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya. Dengan senang hati Yesung membungkuk dan menggendong Ryeowook. Tidak mau ketinggalan dengan yang lain, Siwon naik ke punggung Kangin. sedangkan Sungmin di gendong Shindong.

Mereka semua tertawa sambil berlari kecil. Kyuhyun yang melihat _hyungdeul_-nya gendong-gendongan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia berdiri mematung memperhatikan kelakuan _hyung_-nya.

"Kenapa Kyu di tinggal cendili?" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Rasanya kesal di biarkan jalan seorang diri. Sedangkan _hyung_-nya yang lain di gendong."Kyu tidak mau cendili. Kyu mau di gendong juga." Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Senyumnya terkembang. Menampilkan gigi susunya yang tersusun rapi. Ternyata masih ada _hyung_-nya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dengan senyum cerah, Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Hankyung.

"_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Berharap Hankyung mau menggendongnya seperti yang lain.

"Kenapa? Katanya Kyu sudah besar!" wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam. Menurutnya, ia memang sudah besar. Tapi kalau _hyung_-nya saja di gendong, ia harus di gendong juga. Kyuhyun tidak ingin di tinggal sendiri berjalan kaki.

"Kalau Kyu jalan cendili, pacti nanti Kyu kelelahan campai di lapangan. Kalau Kyu kelelahan pacti tidak bica belmain bola." Hankyung tersenyum. Adik kecilnya benar-benar pintar mencari alasan. Namun tentu saja Hankyung tidak menolaknya. Hankyung mengangkat Kyuhyun dan memutarnya beberapa kali yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa senang.

Tidak jauh dari Hankyung dan Kyuhyun, anak-anak yang lain tersenyum senang. Mereka ber-_high_ _five_ karena rencananya berhasil.

"Sekarang kalian turunlah! Kalian benar-benar berat."

"_Shirreo_!" tolak Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Leeteuk harus merasakan pinggangnya sakit meggendong dua bocah hiperaktif.

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki-kaki kecil terdengar. Senyum cerah terpancar di wajah. Melihat orang tua yang sudah menjemput, langkah kecil itu semakin di percepat. Di tengah keramaian anak-anak yang mulai meninggalkan sekolah, Kyuhyun kecil berdiri di depan kelasnya. Matanya tak lepas dari teman-temannya yang mendapat pelukan dan ciuman dari orang dewasa.

"Kyuhyunie tidak pulang?" pandangannya teralihkan. Suara itu berasal dari samping kanannya. Ternyata teman sekelasnya yang bertanya.

"Kyunie belum di jemput. Taemin juga belum di jemput?" Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menghadap teman sekelasnya itu.

"Tentu saja dijemput. Taeminie sedang menunggu _Eomma _dan _Appa._"

"_Appa_?" Kyuhyun mengulangi kata terakhir yang Taemin ucapkan.

"Iya, _Appa_. Hali ini Taemin akan pelgi belsama _Appa_ dan _Eomma_."

"_Eomma_, _Appa_." Kata-kata itu Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan perlahan. Kosa kata yang benar-benar asing untuknya. Ia pernah mendengar _Eomma_. Tapi baru kali ini sebutan _Appa_ terdengar di telinganya.

"Kyunie sedang menunggu _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ juga?" pertanyaan Taemin di jawab dengan gelengan.

"Kyunie tidak punya _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Kyu cetiap hali di jemput _Noona_."

"Eh!" Taemin terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kenapa bisa tidak punya? Taemin saja punya."

"_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ itu cepelti apa? Kyunie belum pelnah melihatnya." Taemin terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Ia juga bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Yang ia tahu, semua orang memiliki _appa_ dan _eomma_.

"Kyu, Taeminie sudah di jemput." Melihat dua orang dewasa keluar dari mobil, Taemin langsung berlari. Berteriak senang dan menghambur kepelukan ke duanya. Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Mencoba mencari jawaban apa itu _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya Taemin dengan dua orang dewasa. "Itu _noona_ dan _ahjucci_," batinnya.

"Park Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menoleh. Yuri _sonsaengnim_ yang mengajar di kelasnya memanggil. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasa. Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri. Terlihat masih betah di tempatnya. "Kenapa belum pulang?" wanita itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_ cedang ke cekolah Hyuk _hyung_. Kata _noona_, Kyu haluc tunggu di cini. Tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Anak pintar. _Saem_ akan ke ruangan sebelah. Kalau Kyu perlu apa-apa, temui saja _Saem_ di ruangan."

"_Caem_!" Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Yuri yang mulai beranjak.

"Apa Kyu butuh sesuatu?"

"_Caem_, _eomma_ dan _appa_ itu cepelti apa?" pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana. Tapi tidak mudah memberi jawaban jika mengetahui kenyataan. Seperti yang Yuri rasakan saat ini. Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan siswanya itu. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas bahu Kyuhyun. Seorang siswa yang saat ini memandangnya seolah meminta jawaban.

"_Eomma_ dan _appa_ itu—"

"Kyunie!" mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh. Terlihat Yoona berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sedikit terengah-engah. "Maafkan saya karena terlambat menjemput Kyuhyun." Sepertinya Yuri harus mengucapkan terima kasih saat ini. Karena Yoona datang tepat waktu, ia tidak perlu memberi jawaban yang mungkin akan melukai si kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga tugas kami menjaga semua siswa."

"Baiklah, saya permisi. Ayo Kyu, kita pulang!" Dari pandangan itu, Yuri tahu Kyuhyun kecewa. Sangat jelas terlihat, salah satu siswa cerdas di kelasnya itu tengah bersedih. Satu hal yang ia yakini. Sesederhana apapun kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tetap saja akan melukai hati siswanya yang terkenal ceria itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tengah. Matanya terus memperhatikan Yoona yang mondar mandir menyiapkan makan siang. Pertanyaan yang belum terjawab itu mengganjal di benaknya. Kyuhyun masih mengingat bagaimana Taemin memeluk dua orang yang ia panggil _appa_ dan _eomma_. Pria dan wanita dewasa yang ia tahu dengan _ahjussi_ dan _noona_. Kyuhyun ingin tahu di mana letak perbedaannya. Kenapa Taemin punya sedang ia tidak.

**.**

**.**

"Kibum, ayo kita pergi bermain!" ajakan teman sekelasnya itu ia tolak. Kepalanya menggeleng tanpa mau melihat.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" kali ini pertanyaan yang ajukan oleh teman yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak boleh bermain sepulang sekolah. Aku harus langsung pulang." Kibum tidak menghiraukan desahan kecewa teman-temannya. Ia bukan anak yang suka bermain di luar rumah.

"Kibum, sekali saja! Sambil kau menunggu _Hyungdeul_-mu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau." Bisik-bisik di antara teman-temannya mulai terdengar. Namun Kibum mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus cepat pulang. Adik kecilnya akan kesepian di rumah berdua bersama Yoona.

"Kim Kibum, kau berbohong kan? kau tidak mungkin tidak boleh bermain sepulang sekolah. Kau kan tidak punya _appa_ dan _eomma_." Langkah Kibum yang hampir meninggalkan kelas terhenti. Tangannya meremat tali ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap teman-temannya itu.

"Kibum tidak punya _appa_ dan _eomma_?" tanya anak lainnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu ya? Kibum kan tidak punya _appa_ dan _eomma_."

"Lalu Kibum berasal dari mana kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya tidak ada?" Kibum memandang tajam teman-teman di hadapannya. Kelas sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih tinggal.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian aku berasal dari mana. Kalian tidak boleh sombong hanya karena punya _appa_ dan _eomma_." Kibum mencoba mengabaikan teman-temannya dengan meninggalkan kelas. Sekuat tenaga Kibum menahan matanya yang mulai memanas. Pesan untuk tidak bertangkar masih ia ingat dengan jelas.

"Kibum turun dari langit ya?"

"Atau dari kayu seperti boneka-boneka kayu itu?" tawa-tawa meremahkan itu sekuat tenaga Kibum abaikan. Rasanya ia ingin memukul salah satu dari mereka. Tapi ia sadar, perbuatannya akan menyusahkan Yoona dan Jaedong. Lagi pula ia sudah berjanji pada Leeteuk untuk tidak membuat masalah.

"Kibummie bukan dari langit atau dari kayu. Kibummie punya _appa_ dan _eomma_. Kata Jae _ahjussi_, _appa_ dan _eomma_ berada di surga sekarang." Sambil merapalkan kalimat itu, Kibum berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Air mata yang sedari ia tahan akhirnya tumpah. Karena tidak ingin ada yang melihat ia menangis, Kibum terus saja berlari.

Bukan hal baru bagi mereka di tertawakan karena tidak memiliki orang tua. Bahkan tak jarang ia melihat _hyung_-nya menangis saat pulang sekolah. Tapi rasa sedih itu sama sekali tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Air mata akan mengalir dengan mudahnya jika berhubungan dengan orang tua. Terkadang ia berpikir, kenapa harus di tertawakan karena tidak memiliki orang tua. Jika bisa meminta, ia akan minta pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya. Kalau boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin hidup tanpa orang tua. Tapi apalah dayanya. Semua sudah kehendak Tuhan.

"Kalian tidak boleh terus-terusan bersedih. Jangan pernah meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan _appa_ dan _eomma_ kalian. Karena kalian tahu? Mereka sudah bahagia di surga. Dan jangan pernah iri dengan teman yang masih memiliki orang tua. Karena _Appa_ dan _eomma_ kalian masih terus memperhatikan kalian dari atas sana. Kalian masih punya _appa_ dan _eomma_. Hanya saja di tempat berbeda."

Kalimat Jaedong untuk anak-anak di rumah _Sapphire_ _Blue_ masih bisa Kibum ingat. Kalimat yang selalu mengingatkan bahwa mereka memang masih memiliki orang tua.

Air mata itu telah ia usap. Tapi tetap saja pipinya tampak basah. "Kibummie punya _appa_ dan _eomma_." Langkah kakinya sengaja ia hentikan. Berhenti sejenak menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kibummie tidak boleh menangis." Dengan menggunakan lengan bajunya, Kibum menghapus air matanya. "_Appa_ dan _eomma_ melihat dari surga. Kata Yesung _hyung_, kalau Bummie menangis, _appa_ dan _eomma_ di surga ikut bersedih."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum sampai di halaman rumah. Ia tidak langsung masuk saat mendengar adik kecilnya bernyanyi. Rasa sedih itu kembali menyelinap. "Bagaimana dengan Kyunie?" batinnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu apa itu _appa_ dan _eomma_.

Kibum tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi ia hanya bocah berumur enam tahun yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Bagaimana supaya Kyunie tidak ikut bersedih?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin terjawab. Seiring berjalannya waktu, teman-teman Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal yang sama.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tahu ia usai menangis, Kibum berjalan memasuki rumah. "Bumbum _Hyung_!" sapaan itu ia balas dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa Kyunie tidak tidur?"

"Kyu cedang menunggu Ciwon _hyung_." tanpa bertanya sebenarnya Kibum tahu alasannya. Untuk sebuah permen lollipop kesukaan Kyuhyun. "_Hyung_, kata _noona_ kalau pulang cekolah haluc ganti celagamnya." Karena melamun, Kibum tidak langsung ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian.

Kyuhyun mengekori Kibum menaiki tangga. Ingin meminta Kibum menemaninya bermain. Tapi ia tidak sabar jika harus menunggu Kibum mengganti pakaian. Jadi Kyuhyun memilih mengekori Kibum dari belakang.

"_Hyung_ pulang cekolah cendili?" tanya Kyuhyun dari ambang pintu. Bocah berusia empat tahun itu tidak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hem…_hyung_ kan sudah besar. Jadi tidak di jemput lagi. Tidak seperti Kyunie."

"Kyu cudah becal. Kalena Kyu cudah cekolah!" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima. Karena baginya, yang di sebut anak kecil adalah anak-anak yang belum sekolah.

"Kyunie tahu? Setiap anak kecil itu masih minum susu." Kyuhyun memandang Kibum jengkel. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan di katakan anak kecil.

"_Noonaaaaa_…Kyu tidak mau minum cucu lagi," teriak Kyuhyun. Mencoba meyakinkan pada Kibum kalau dirinya memang bukan anak kecil. Tapi tentu saja Kibum tidak percaya. Susu adalah menu wajib untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? Kyunie marah?" lebih menyenangkan bagi Kibum melihat Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal. Dari pada harus melihat adik kecilnya tiba-tiba murung. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tapi Kibum tahu ada yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"_Hyung_, _appa_ dan _eomma_ itu cepelti apa?" Kibum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Bum _Hyung_, teman Kyu di cekolah—"

"Diam Kyu!" mata Kyuhyun mengerjap berulang kali. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi Kibum malah menyuruhnya diam.

"Kenapa teman-teman Kyu punya _appa_ dan _eomma_ cedangkan Kyu—"

"Aku bilang diam! Jangan pernah tanya lagi tentang _appa_ dan _eomma_," teriak Kibum.

Brak!

Kyuhyun sontak mundur beberapa langkah. Ia terkejut saat Kibum membentaknya. Di tambah pintu kamar yang di banting. Wajah marah Kibum yang pertama kali di lihatnya membuatnya takut.

"Bumbum _hyung_ malah cama Kyu." Balita itu menunduk dengan tangan memainkan ujung bajunya. "Kata Caem, anak yang nakal pacti di malah. Belalti Kyu nakal. Bum _hyung_ tidak mau melihat Kyu lagi."

Di balik pintu, Kibum mendekap mulutnya. Sudah dua kali dalam sehari ini Kibum menangis. Hal yang paling jarang Kibum lakukan. Kibum menyesal telah membentak adik tersayangnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa di hadapkan dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kecil berlari ke dapur. Menghampiri Yoona yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makan siang mereka. "_Noona_."

"Apa Kyu sudah lapar?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Berjalan mendekati Yoona dengan perlahan.

"_Noona_, Bum _hyung_ malah cama Kyu."

"Marah kenapa, Kyu?"

"Kyu tadi beltanya _appa_ dan _eomma_ itu cepelti apa. Tapi Bum _hyung_ malah dan tidak mau beltemu Kyu." Sama seperti yang Kibum lakukan, Yoona juga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Memangnya _appa_ dan _eomma_ itu cepelti apa _Noona_?" tanpa mau menjawab, Yoona langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun kecil memperhatikan kepergian Yoona dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"Kenapa Kyu di tinggal lagi?" kepala itu tertunduk. Memikirkan kesalahannya yang membuat ia lagi-lagi di abaikan. "Kyu di tinggal cendili kalena Kyu nakal." Itu lah yang ada di pikirannya. "Kata Caem, kalau anak yang nakal tidak punya teman dan akan belmain cendili." Setitik air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut matanya. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menghapusnya.

Ia langsung berlari saat mendengar suara ramai di halaman rumah. Tanpa melihat, Kyuhyun bisa memastikan, _hyungdeul_-nya sudah pulang sekolah.

"_Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin yang pertama kali memasuki rumah. "Kyunie kenapa?" tanya Sungmin. Tangannya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Untuk beberapa detik, Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun terus memeluknya sambil menangis. Sulit memaksa berbicara jika balita itu tidak ingin.

Dengan tangan kanan, Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di pipinya. "_Hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkan Kyunie cendili kan?" Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap Sungmin dengan mata memerah. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis yang membuat mereka semua saling pandang.

"Kenapa Kyunie berbicara seperti itu? _Hyung_ tidak akan kemana-mana. Kami semua akan di sini bersama Kyunie." Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang masih menetes. Air mata Kyuhyun terasa pilu sampai ke hatinya.

"Kyu nakal. Kyu membuat Bum _hyung_ malah. Bum _hyung_ tidak mau melihat Kyunie. _Noona_ juga meninggalkan Kyunie cendili. Kata _Caem_, anak yang nakal tidak akan punya teman. Apa _Hyung_ juga tidak mau cama Kyunie kalena Kyu nakal?" celotehan si kecil membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Bukan hanya Sungmin, anak-anak yang lain langsung merasa sedih. Kalimat yang belum jelas di ucapkan itu, membuat hati mereka terenyuh.

"Kyunie tidak nakal. Kyu adalah adik kami yang baik. Jadi tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan Kyunie." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Siwon. Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata menatap mata bening itu.

"Tapi Bum _hyung_ dan _noona_ tidak mau melihat Kyu lagi." Walau masih kecil, Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana sedihnya di tinggalkan dan tidak di anggap. Air mata yang keluar dari mata beningnya membuat _hyung_-nya hampir menangis.

"Kibummie dan _noona_ hanya sedang kelelahan saja. Kyunie mau memaafkan mereka kan karena tidak menemani Kyu bermain?" Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menangguk. Setelah mendapat kode dari Yesung, Sungmin menggendong Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"Kyunie mau bantu _hyung_ buat origami?"

"Oligami? Kyu mau buat yang belbentuk bulung." Sungmin meletakkan Kyuhyun di ranjang. Setelah mengganti pakaian, Sungmin meletakkan kertas warna warni itu di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, Kyu mau membuat cendili."

"Kyu bisa membuatnya?" di tanya seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Selama ini Sungmin yang membuatkan untuknya.

"Kyu belum bica. Ajali Kyu cala membuatnya."

"Baiklah! Lihat cara membuatnya. Seperti ini." Mata Kyuhyun fokus melihat gerakan tangan Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mengajarkan pada Kyuhyun. "Sudah selesai! Mudahkan? Sekarang, Kyunie coba membuatnya."

"Kyu mau buat yang banyak _Hyung_." semangat Kyuhyun di tanggapi senyuman oleh Sungmin. Namun sepertinya semangat balita itu tidak bertahan lama. Dengan wajah kesal, Kyuhyun melemparkan kertas yang sudah ia lipat-lipat tanpa bentuk itu.

"Cucah membuatnya, _Hyung_!" sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menunda keinginannya membuat banyak origami. Satu origami saja tidak berhasil ia buat.

"Bukannya Kyunie mau membuat yang banyak?" goda Sungmin.

"Cucah membuat oligaminya. Kyu tidak bica." Kyuhyun langsung bangkit. Berjalan keluar kamar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tentu saja tingkahnya membuat Sungmin tertawa. Walau tidak melihat, Sungmin tahu adik kecilnya tengah memasang wajah masam.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya duduk di dalam ruangan. Ruangan yang di sediakan untuk para siswa saat sedang beristirahat. Di pangkuan Kyuhyun terdapat sebuah kotak bekal. Tidak ada niat untuk membukanya. Hanya terus memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jinki,hali ini membawa bekal apa?"

"_Eomma_ sedang sakit. Jadi _appa_ membeli makanan siap saji."

"Kalau _eomma_ Kyu bawakan bekal apa?" semua anak-anak yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya menunduk memandangi kotak bekalnya.

"Kyu tidak punya _eomma_" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa tidak punya? Memangnya _eomma_ Kyu kemana?" tanya Jinki.

"_Eomma_ itu cepelti apa? Apa cemua olang punya _eomma_?"

"Taemin punya _appa_ dan _eomma_. Jinki, Suho, Jonghyun, Kai, Sehun dan Minho juga punya _appa_ dan _eomma_." Kyuhyun memandangi satu persatu teman yang namanya di sebut Taemin.

"Jadi Kyu cendili yang tidak punya," ucap Kyuhyun sedih. Tanpa memakan bekal yang di buat Yoona, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan guru. Terlihat Yuri sedang berdiri menyusun buku di lemari.

"_Concaengnim_!" Kyuhyun menarik ujung baju Yuri.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" wanita dengan rambut panjang itu berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu belum tahu _appa_ dan _eomma_ cepelti apa. Teman-teman Kyu punya _appa_ dan _eomma_. Tapi kenapa Kyu cendili yang tidak punya?" Yuri menahan nafasnya. Dugaannya benar. Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Semua manusia di dunia ini punya _appa_ dan _eomma_."

"Apa Kyu juga punya?"

"Kyu juga punya seperti teman-teman yang lain. Tapi di tempat yang Kyu tidak bisa melihatnya." Bocah berusia empat tahun itu terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yuri. Kalau teman-temannya bisa melihat setiap hari, kenapa ia tidak. Bahkan belum pernah sekalipun terlihat. "Sekarang, Kyu bergabunglah dengan teman-teman yang lain. Meski Kyu tidak bisa melihat mereka, masih ada _noona_, _ahjussi_ dan _hyung_ yang menyayangi Kyunie."

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ itu cepelti apa? Kenapa Kyu tidak bica melihatnya," batinnya.

Sambil berjalan ke kelas, Kyuhyun teringat lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan. Bibir mungilnya terbuka dan melantunkan lagu tiga beruang kecil.

gom semari ga

_Ada tiga beruang_

han jiba isseo

_Di sebuah rumah_

appa gom, omma gom, aegi gom

_Ayah beruang, ibu beruang, bayi beruang _

appa gomeun tung tung hae

_Ayah beruang gendut_

omma gomeun nalshin hae

_Ibu beruang langsing_

aegi gomeun neomu kiyeowo

_Bayi beruang sangat lucu_

eusseuk, eusseuk, jalhanda

Setelah kembali mengingat perkataan teman-temannya, penjelasan dari Yuri dan lagu yang baru ia nyanyikan, Kyuhyun tahu kalau semua orang memang memiliki orang tua. "Beluang juga punya _appa_ dan _eomm,_ monolognya. "Tapi kenapa cuma Kyu yang tidak bica melihatnya?"

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Yoona merosot di depan kelas Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Air mata mengalir dari ke dua matanya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Yoona mengambil _smartphone_ di dalam tasnya. Sambil menunggu panggilannya terjawab, rentetan doa terucap dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa Yoona-_ya_?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"_Ah-ahjussi_—"

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Jaedong sedikit panik mendengar suara Yoona yang bergetar. "Yoona, cepat katakan!"

"Kyunie…uri Kyuhyunie menghilang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_Maaf karena lama updatenya. Sedikit susah membagi waktu. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya._

**Kyuli 99**** /****Anoncikiciw**** / ****Yulianasuka**** / ****Readlight**** / ****Cho Rai Sa**** / ****Awaelfkyu13**** / ****Gyu1315**** / ****Cuttiekyu**** / ****Lianpangestu**** / ****Dewidossantosleite**** / ****Shin Ririn1013**** / ****Hidayatuljumah1013**** / ****Liestie Ajhah**** / ****Kuroi Ilna**** / ****Yolyol**** / ****Mifta Cinya**** / ****Rnye**** / ****Adlia**** / ****Desviana407**** / ****Abilhikmah**** / ****Emon204**** / ****Lydiasimatupang2301**** / ****Dewiangel**** / ****Kliieff19**** / ****Diahretno / Kim417**** / ****Phn19**** / ****Sparkyubum**** / ****Mmzzaa**** / ****Hijkleeteuk**** / ****Indah Indrawatibasmar**** / ****Deushiikyungie**** / ****Yumi99 Yk**** / ****Raein13**** / ****Chairun**** / ****Oktalita1004**** / ****Oktalita1004**** / Shofie Kim / Hanna Shinjiseok / Cho Kyunhae / Restu Tiana / Hyunnie02 / Choding / Eka Elf / Kyuhae / Angel Sparkyu / Namielf / Angella / Lily / Hyunnie02 / ****Jenny Hzb**** / ****Cronos01**** / Kadek / Nisa / ****Araaaa**** / Margarethachoi / Guest / Kim Reosunghyun / Ima / Kyuyeodongsaeng / Ilmah / Oil / Hyunchiki / Yul / Entik Hale / Ekaokta3424 / Wahda Nia161**

_Kalau ada nama yang terlewat, maaf yah^^_


	13. Chapter 13

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki berjalan ke arah pintu keluar bandara. Ia berjalan santai dengan kaos berwarna abu-abu di padukan jas hitam doff. Penampilannya terlihat kasual dengan jas bermodel _single_ _breasted_. Celana jeans membungkus kaki jenjangnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak menghirup udara di Negara ini," gumamnya. Di usianya yang sudah dua puluh Sembilan tahun, ia terlihat lebih muda. Di tambah sepatu berbahan _suede_ _leather_ yang ia kenakan.

Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka semua membungkuk memberi hormat. "Anda terlihat lebih segar dengan penampilan seperti itu, _Busajang_."

"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian," ucapnya sambil melepas kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. "Selama aku di sini, kalian tidak perlu memberi hormat seperti tadi. Aku sudah bersusah payah merubah penampilanku." Dengan tangan yang di masukan ke dalam saku celana, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah…dan satu lagi!" tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya. "Di sini kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama saja. Walau keadaan saat ini masih belum aman, tapi di sini tidak ada yang mengenaliku."

"Baiklah Choi Jin Hyuk-_sii_," ucap seorang pemimpin dari mereka.

"Hari ini aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi kalian tidak perlu semuanya ikut denganku. Cukup satu orang saja. Ini lebih aman untukku dan kita semua."

"Kami mengerti," jawab mereka serempak.

"Tapi untuk hari selanjutnya saat aku tidak ada, kalian harus terus mengawasinya. Dan pastikan hari ini untuk mendapat photonya tanpa ada satu orangpun yang curiga."

**.**

**.**

Kibum berjalan seorang diri. Ransel masih tersampir di pundaknya. Langkah itu terhenti di depan sebuah kedai. Melihat permen lollipop membuatnya mengingat adik kecilnya. "Kyunie masih marah," gumamnya. Sejak Kibum membentaknya, Kyuhyun tidak berani mendekatinya. Bahkan saat sedang sarapan, Kyuhyun memilih duduk di pangkuan Leeteuk. Biasanya ia duduk tepat di sisi Kibum.

Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Menggenggam uang yang sengaja tidak ia gunakan saat istirahat. Berharap Kyuhyun mau bersamanya seperti biasa, Kibum membeli permen kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Kibum sedikit berlari ke rumah _Sapphire_ _Blue_. Ingin cepat-cepat menemui adik manisnya.

"Kyunie!" teriaknya saat di ambang pintu. Dahinya berkerut karena rumah tampak begitu sepi. "Kemana _Noona_ dan Kyunie?"

Kibum mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun, ia tidak menemukan keduanya. Kibum tidak bisa memastikan mereka sudah pulang hanya dengan pintu yang tidak terkunci. Karena rumah itu memang tidak pernah terkunci.

"Kenapa Kyunie tidak ada? Tidak mungkin Kyunie belum pulang sekolah," monolognya.

Karena tidak ingin menunggu di rumah, Kibum berlari ke sekolah Kyuhyun. "Mungkin Kyunie sedang ada kegiatan tambahan," pikirnya.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Kibum sampai ke sekolah Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut. Sekolah sudah tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir. "Eh! Itu kan mobil Jae _ahjussi_." Kibum sangat mengenali mobil yang tidak jauh darinya. Ia bisa mengingat plat mobil itu dengan jelas.

"_Noona_ menangis?" mata Kibum terarah pada beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul. Dengan jalan mengendap, Kibum mendekati mereka.

"Tenanglah Yoona-_ya_. Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya, _ahjussi_?" perasaan Kibum mulai tidak enak. Mata Yoona tampak sembab. Apalagi ia tidak menemukan adik kecilnya.

"Pihak sekolah akan membantu kita. Sekarang kau pulanglah! Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun." Kibum membekap mulutnya. Dadanya langsung berdegup kencang. Ia berharap yang di dengarnya kali ini salah. Tapi melihat keadaaan Yoona, membuat perasaan takut tidak bisa di hilangkan.

"Tidak mungkin kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tapi-tapi—"

"Kau harus pulang Yoona-_ya_. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak yang lain tahu dan ikut cemas. Biar masalah ini kami yang mengurusnya. Kami pasti akan menemukan Kyuhyun secepatnya."

Lagi-lagi air mata Kibum meluncur dengan mudahnya. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Kakinya langsung bergetar. Rasa lemas solah menyerang seluruh persendiannya. "_Uri_ Kyuhyunie tidak mungkin menghilang." Ia ingin meyakinkan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menghilang. Tapi fakta yang ia lihat dan ia dengar sendiri membuat ketakutan itu semakin menjadi.

"Aku harus mencari Kyunie."

**.**

**.**

Dua orang anak berusia empat tahun berjalan bergandengan. Terkadang langkah itu berubah menjadi lari-lari kecil dengan senyum di bibir masing-masing. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari sekolah, dua bocah itu sampai di rumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas.

"Kyuhyunie, ini lumah Minho. Ayo masuk!" ajak Minho.

Setelah melepas sepatu, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke dalam rumah. Matanya mengitari figura yang terpajang di dinding.

"_Eomaaaaa_…Minho pulang!" teriak bocah berusia empat tahun itu.

"Anak _eomma_ sudah pulang!" seorang wanita dengan dress berwarna coklat menghampiri Minho. Memeluk tubuh Minho dan memberi ciuman di pipi. "Apa anak _eomma_ yang tampan ini baik selama di sekolah?"

"Em…Minho menghabiskan bekal yang _Eomma_ buat. Minho juga tidak nakal di dalam kelas. Tidak mengganggu teman dan mendengalkan pelintah _sonsaengnim_," lapor Minho sambil mengingat-ingat kegiatannya di sekolah. Kyuhyun tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Memperhatikan interaksi Minho dengan wanita yang di sebut _eomma_.

"Anak _eomma_ memang pintar," puji _eomma_ Minho. Senyum kebanggaan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Eh! Ini siapa Minho-_ya_?" tanya wanita itu saat menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ini teman Minho. Namanya Kyuhyun. Dia teman sekelas Minho."

"Tampak sekali!" _Eomma_ Minho mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sekilas. "Kalian bermainlah sebentar! _Eomma_ akan buatkan makan untuk kalian berdua."

"Minho-_ya_, itu siapa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk photo bayi laki-laki yang di gendong seorang wanita. Dan seorang laki-laki yang merangkulnya.

"Itu Minho, _eomma_ dan juga _appa_." Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan photo itu. Photo yang tidak ia miliki di rumah _Sapphire_ _Blue_.

"Kyu tidak punya photo cepelti itu. Photo Kyu di lumah belbeda," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa belbeda?" tanya Minho.

"Kyunie photo belcama _hyungdeul_!" Minho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia masih mengingat Kyuhyun tidak memiliki orang tua sepertinya. "_Eomma_ Minho cantik!"

Minho tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyuhyun. "_Eomma_ Minho adalah _eomma_ paling hebat. _Eomma_ selalu membuat makanan yang enak untuk Minho. Membangunkan Minho setiap pagi. Membacakan dongeng saat Minho mau tidul." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sedih. Semua yang Minho ucapkan sama sekali tidak pernah ia rasakan. Meski ada Yoona, tapi Kyuhyun kecil tahu hal itu berbeda.

"Kalau _appa_ itu cepelti apa?" Minho terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan seperti apa sosok _appa_-nya.

"_Appa_ juga _appa_ yang paling hebat. _Appa_ bekelja mencali uang untuk Minho. _Appa_ juga selalu menjaga Minho dan _eomma_. Setiap Minho kelelahan beljalan, _appa_ yang akan menggendong Minho. Kalau sudah besal, Minho ingin sepelti _appa_."

"Jadi, _eomma_ dan _appa_ cepelti itu," batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Saat Minho bermain dengan kucing peliharaanya, Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan figura yang tertempel di dinding. "Kyu tidak punya _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang hebat cepelti Minho."

"Kyu kemalilah! Minho kenalkan dengan kucing kesayangan Minho." Kyuhyun mendekat. Berjongkok di samping Minho yang tengah memegang kucing.

"Ciapa nama kucing Minho?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dengan takut-takut, Kyuhyun mencoba memegang kucing berbulu tebal itu.

"Kalena walnanya putih, Minho memanggilnya dengan putih. Putih yang selalu menemani Minho belmain kalau _appa_ bekelja dan _eomma_ memasak."

"Apa kucing Minho cendilian?"

"Huh!" bingung Minho. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kucing Minho tidak punya _appa_ dan _eomma_?" mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari kucing di hadapannya.

"Ayo Minho tunjukkan!" Minho menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke halaman belakang. Sesampainya di halaman belakang, tangan Minho menunjuk gundukan tanah di hadapannya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"_Eomma_ putih sudah meninggal. Jadi di kubul di dalam sini." Perasaan sedih lagi-lagi muncul di benak Kyuhyun. Walau masih kecil, ia tahu apa arti meninggal. Manusia atau hewan yang meninggal tidak akan pernah bisa di temui.

"Tapi kenapa di kubul di belakang lumah, Minho-_ya_?"

"Kalau putih melindukan _eomma_-nya, putih bisa melihatnya di sini."

"Kalau _appa_ putih dimana?"

"Minho tidak tahu. Mungkin _appa_ putih pelgi jauh atau sudah meninggal juga."

Percakapan dua bocah itu terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Minho.

"_Appa_!" seru Minho girang.

"_Aigoo_…_aigoo_…jagoan _appa_ sudah pulang." Laki-laki yang masih menggunakan jas itu menggendong Minho. Dan seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat saat bersama Taemin, Minho juga mendapat ciuman di pipi. Ciuman dan pelukan yang di dapat dari orang yang Kyuhyun tahu dengan sebutan _ahjussi_.

"Kenapa _Appa_ pulang cepat?"

"_Appa_ ingin makan siang bersama Minho dan _eomma_."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendapati sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minho. Bagaimana senangnya Minho dalam gendongan _appa_-nya.

**.**

**.**

"Siwonnie, berhentilah membeli permen untuk Kyunie!" larang Kangin yang melihat Siwon membeli lollipop kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ ingin aku mendapat amukan Kyunie?" tanpa mendengar larangan Kangin, Siwon tetap membeli permen lollipop seperti biasa.

"Siwon-_ah_, permen tidak baik untuk kesehatan Kyunie kalau setiap hari kau membelikannya." Eunhyuk ikut memprotes.

"Kalian tenang saja! Kyunie tidak memakan semua permen yang Siwonnie belikan." Kali ini yang menjawab Sungmin, membuat mereka mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksud _Hyung_ apa? Kalau Kyunie tidak memakan semuanya, kenapa dia minta setiap hari?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kalian tahu anak-anak yang sering bermain di seberang lapangan bola?"

"Ah…aku tahu. Anak-anak kecil seusia Kyunie itu kan?" tebak Shindong.

"Kyunie mengumpulkan permen lollipop dari Siwon. Setiap seminggu sekali Kyunie akan membagikan untuk anak-anak itu. Kyunie hanya memakan satu permen setiap minggunya." Mereka terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin dan Siwon yang mengetahui kenyataan itu. Selama ini mereka mengira Kyuhyun memakan lollipop itu setiap hari.

"Tapi kenapa Kyunie memberikan untuk anak-anak itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Waktu itu, aku, Siwonnie dan Kyunie baru saja dari rumah Jae _ahjussi_. Saat di dekat lapangan, Kyunie melihat beberapa anak menangis karena berebut permen. Semenjak saat itu Kyunie memberi mereka permen dengan cara mengumpulkannya setiap minggu."

"Dengan jalan meminta Siwonnie?"

"Aku dengan senang hati membelikannya _Hyung_. Apalagi tujuan Kyunie untuk berbagi." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Shindong.

"_Uri_ Kyuhyunie memang suka berbagi apapun yang di milikinya. Tidak seperti—" Donghae menjeda kalimatnya. Melirik Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Yak_…kenapa kau melirikku seperti itu? Apa maksudmu Hae-_ya_?" marah Eunhyuk tak terima. Pandangan Donghae seolah-olah mengatakan dirinya pelit.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku tidak mengatakan kau pelit," elak Donghae.

"Aku tahu arti pandanganmu. Lagi pula aku selalu membagi apapun yang ku punya untukmu." Anak-anak yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala. Selalu seperti itu. Hal kecil selalu saja menjadi bahan pertengaran mereka.

"Kalian diamlah! Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang! Kita sudah telat empat puluh menit. Kyunie dan Bummie pasti sudah menunggu. Leeteuk _hyung_, Heechul _hyung_ dan Hankyung _hyung_ sebentar lagi juga pulang. Jangan sampai mereka tiba di rumah lebih dulu," titah Yesung yang di angguki _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, Siwon-_ah_, siapa yang paling akhir sampai rumah harus menyapu halaman sendiri." Belum sempat Eunhyuk dan Siwon mencerna perkataan Donghae, bocah hiperaktif itu lebih dulu berlari kencang.

"Ya…ya…ya…kau curang Hae-_ya_," teriak Eunhyuk sambil ikut berlari.

"Mana ada peraturan seperti itu." Meski mengeluh Siwon tetap ikut berlari. Bukan hal menyenangkan menyapu halaman sendiri. Donghae tidak pernah main-main dengan tantangannya. Karena mereka bertiga yang mendapat jadwal menyapu halaman hari ini.

Lomba lari yang di adakan sepihak itu, di menangkan Donghae. Dengan semangat seperti biasa, ia berteriak sebelum memasuki rumah.

"Kami pulaaaaaaaang!" teriaknya. "Kyuniiiiiiiie…Kibummiiiiiiiie, kalian sedang apa?" teriakannya tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya menyembul kepala dengan senyum cerah. Tapi kali ini rumah terasa sangat sepi.

"Kemana mereka?" monolognya.

Tidak lama kemudian, menyusul Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Dahi Siwon berkerut karena tidak ada tangan mungil yang menengadah permen. Biasanya adik kecilnya sudah menagih permen meski ia belum sempat membuka sepatu.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana _noona_, Kyunie dan Bummie?"

Hal serupa juga di rasakan anak-anak yang lain. Saat tiba di rumah, mereka tidak mendengar perdebatan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terus menagih permen lollipop. Dan Siwon yang terus menunda untuk memberikannya. Mereka juga tidak menemukan keberadaan Kibum. Meski Kibum tidak banyak bersuara, tapi biasanya Kibum duduk dengan tenang menemani Kyuhyun bermain.

"Tidak biasanya mereka belum pulang. Apa mereka pergi jalan-jalan, _Hyung_?" pertanyaan Kangin hanya di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Yesung.

Mereka semua menoleh ke pintu saat Yoona memasuki rumah. "_Noona_, dimana—"

"Kyunie sedang jalan-jalan dengan Jae ahjussi," potong Yoona sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tanda tanya besar tentu menari di kepala mereka. Tapi melihat keadaan Yoona yang tampak tidak baik, membuat mereka memilih bungkam.

Di dalam kamar, Yoona duduk dengan gelisah. Ia berulang kali membuang nafasnya kasar. Meski Jaedong memintanya untuk tetap tenang, namun tetap saja rasa takut itu tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

Bayangan Kyuhyun menangis dan tersesat membuatnya semakin takut. Tidak ingin hanya diam menunggu, Yoona memilih mencari Kyuhyun.

"Setelah Leeteuk pulang, kalian makanlah! Tadi pagi _ahjussi_ membawa banyak makanan. Kalian tinggal memanaskannya saja. Jangan pergi kemana-mana sampai _noona_ pulang," ucap Yoona sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

**.**

**.**

"Cebenalnya _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kyu di mana?" Kyuhyun berdiri di sebuah tempat pemakaman. Mata beningnya memperhatikan batu nisan yang berjejer rapi. Tempat pemakaman terlihat sepi. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak takut. Kaki mungilnya semakin melangkah ke dalam.

"Apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kyu ada di dalam cini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tapi hanya keheningan yang ia dapat. Kyuhyun membiarkan rambut yang menutupi keningnya bergerak di terpa angin.

"Atau _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kyu pelgi jauh? Pelgi yang cangat jauh. Makanya Kyu tidak bica melihatnya." Pertanyaan penuh harap itu tidak terjawab. Andai ada orang lain, Kyuhyun yakin tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sama seperti _noona_ dan _hyungdeul_-nya. Hanya terdiam dan meninggalkannya.

"Kalau _eomma_ dan _appa_ ada di dalam cini, belalti Kyu tidak bica melihatnya lagi." Tanpa permisi, kristal bening mengalir dari matanya. Rasanya sedih membayangkan tidak akan pernah bertemu orang tuanya.

"Kalau _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kyu pelgi ke tempat yang cangat jauh, Kyu juga tidak bica melihatnya. Tapi kenapa meleka pelgi? Apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak mau melihat Kyu makanya pelgi jauh?" Air mata itu semakin mengalir deras. Ia kini sudah tahu _eomma_ dan _appa_ seperti apa. Tapi Kyuhyun kecil tidak tahu di mana _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya berada.

"Kenapa Kyu di tinggal cendili? Teman-teman Kyu bica cetiap hali melihat _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya. Tapi kenapa Kyu tidak bica?" lama kelamaan Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukan. Rasanya tidak adil. Di saat teman-temannya bisa bersama setiap hari, melihat saja pun ia tidak bisa. Jangankan melihat, tahu keberadaan orang tuanya pun ia tidak bisa.

Dan satu pertanyaan lagi muncul di benaknya. "Apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kyu juga cehebat _eomma_ dan _appa_ Minho?"

Karena pertanyaanya tidak akan terjawab, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan. Air mata yang membasahi wajahnya telah di hapus angin. Walau ia tidak tahu di mana _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya, kenapa ia di tinggal sendiri, tapi Kyuhyun sudah menemukan jawaban seperti apa sosok _eomma_ dan _appa_.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah mobil sedan tiba-tiba berhenti di dekatnya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat seorang laki-laki keluar dari mobil. Mendekatinya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Adik kecil mau pulang ke rumah?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Laki-laki yang tidak ia kenali itu berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyunie pulang sendiri?" mata Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. Memperhatikan wajah orang di hadapannya dengan intens.

"Kyu tadi dali lumah Minho. Kenapa _Ahjucci_ tahu nama Kyunie?" laki-laki itu berdehem dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyuhyunie mau ikut _ahjussi _naik mobil? _Ahjussi_ akan mengantar Kyu sampai ke rumah." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat mobil berwarna putih di dekatnya. Dan seorang laki-laki berdiri di sisi kanan mobil.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kata Hankyung _hyung_, Kyunie tidak boleh ikut olang cembalangan. Kyunie tidak boleh pulang cekolah dengan olang yang tidak Kyu kenal."

Laki-laki di hadapan Kyuhyun tertawa. Tangannya terangkat mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Anak pintar!" ucapnya. "Kyuhyunie harus selalu ingat pesan itu. Jangan pernah mau pergi dengan orang yang tidak Kyu kenal." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"_Ahjussi_ boleh tahu siapa nama lengkap Kyuhyunie?"

"Palk Kyuhyun."

"Park Kyuhyun?" laki-laki itu memperbaiki ucapan Kyuhyun yang masih cadel. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ternyata seperti itu. Sekarang Kyunie pulanglah! _Hyungdeul_ pasti cemas karena Kyu telat pulang."

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sesekali kepalanya memutar kebelakang. Melihat laki-laki yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Dia sudah besar. Dia juga tumbuh dengan sangat baik," gumam laki-laki itu sambil memperhatikan kepergian Kyuhyun. "Melihat dia seperti saat ini, aku jadi setuju dengan pendapat _Sajangnim_." Ia berjalan ke arah mobil saat Kyuhyun semakin menjauh.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mendapat photonya?" tanyanya pada sesorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat mobil.

"Saya sudah mendapat beberapa photonya, Jin Hyuk-_ssi_."

"Kerja bagus!" ucapnya.

"Sekarang Anda ingin kemana? Apa ingin mendatangi suatu tempat?"

"Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka. Sudah lama aku ingin melemaskan otot tanganku."

**.**

**.**

"Haah…akhirnya sampai juga," keluh Heechul saat tiba di rumah. Di belakangnya menyusul Leeteuk dan Hankyung.

"Kenapa sepi?" tanya Hankyung. "Di mana Kyunie?" tanyanya saat tidak mendapati wujud Kyuhyun. Biasanya balita itu langsung berlari ke arahnya minta di gendong.

"Kyunie pergi bersama Jae _ahjussi_," sahut Shindong yang paling dekat dengan ketiganya.

"Dengan _ahjussi_? Baru kali ini _ahjussi_ pulang cepat. Lalu di mana Kibummie?" Heechul juga tidak menemukan keberadaan Kibum.

"Bummie?" mereka saling pandang. Yoona tidak menyebut nama Kibum. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bersama Jaedong. "Kami juga tidak tahu _Hyung_."

"Kenapa aneh sekali?"pertanyaan Heechul tentu tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Karena mereka juga merasakan keanehan itu.

"Selama ini Kibum tidak suka bermain di luar, jadi mungkin saja Bummie juga bersama Jae _ahjussi_. Sekarang gantilah seragam kalian. Setelah itu kita makan bersama!" perintah Leeteuk pada akhirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Bummie dan Kyunie, _Hyung_? apa mereka sudah makan?" Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook. Si mungil itu memang selalu peduli dengan yang lainnya.

"Tenanglah Wookie-_ya_, ada _ahjussi_ bersama mereka."

Saat anak-anak yang lain akan memasuki kamar masing-masing, tiba-tiba suara debuman pintu terdengar. Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara. Mata mereka membulat melihat salah satu magnae mereka di ambang pintu. Nafasnya tampak tersengal-sengal. Air mata sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"_Hyuuuung_!" Kibum langsung memeluk Leeteuk yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu utama.

"Bummie ada apa? Kenapa menangis seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Anak-anak yang lain juga mendekat. Tidak biasanya Kibum pulang dalam keadaan menangis.

"Bummie, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Kibummie, katakan sesuatu! Jangan membuat kami takut." Yesung mencoba menghadapkan Kibum ke arahnya. "Katakan pada _Hyung_ kenapa Bummie menangis!"

"Kyu-Kyunie pergi karena Bummie," ucap Kibum di sela isak tangisnya.

"Pergi? Pergi bagaimana maksudnya, Bummie?" tanya Siwon. Perasaan takut mulai menjalar ke hatinya. Walau Yoona mengatakan Kyuhyun bersama Jaedong. Tapi berita tidak baik tentang Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya takut.

"Kyunie pergi karena marah. Kyunie menghilang _Hyung_!"

"Apa?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan. Ketakutan itu sama-sama mereka rasakan. Bahkan tangan Donghae langsung dingin dan gemetar.

"Bummie bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin Kyunie bisa menghilang? Bummie tahu dari mana?" pertanyaan beruntun itu seperti mendesak Kibum. Andai lewat air mata bisa menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_-nya. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menangis. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Bibirnyaa terasa kelu. Apalagi Kibum sudah kelelahan mencari Kyuhyun.

"Bummie mendengarnya sendiri dari Jae _ahjussi_ dan _noona_." Persendian mereka langsung terasa lemas. Walau mereka mencoba mengelak , tapi Kibum selalu berkata jujur. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikir adik manis mereka akan menghilang.

"Kyunie di mana? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau Kyunie tidak tahu jalan? Bagaimana kalau Kyunie bersama orang jahat." Donghae mulai gusar tidak karuan. Meski Eunhyuk memintanya untuk tenang. Tapi ketakutan itu tidak bisa di kendalikan.

"Aku harus mencarinya. Kyunie pasti takut sendirian." Donghae langsung beranjak. Menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang mencoba menghalanginya.

"Stop sampai di situ Hae-_ya_!" seru Leeteuk.

"Aku harus mencari Kyunie, _Hyung_." suara Donghae bergetar. Matanya tampak memerah.

"Mau mencari Kyunie dimana? Jangan bertindak gegabah Hae-_ya_. Kalau sesuatu juga terjadi padamu, kita akan semakin kesulitan." Meski Leeteuk merasakan ketakutan yang sama, tapi Leeteuk mencoba bersikap tenang. Selaku _hyung_ tertua, Leeteuk tidak ingin hal buruk lain terjadi pada _dongsaeng_-nya. Ia harus mengawasi adik-adiknya di saat seperti ini.

"Tenanglah Hae-_ya_. Kita semua merasakan perasaan yang sama. _Ahjussi_ dan _noona_ tidak mungin membiarkan _uri_ Kyuhyunie dalam bahaya." Nasehat Sungmin agar Donghae lebih tenang.

"Tapi _Hyung_—"

"_Hyung_ tahu perasaanmu. Karena _Hyung_ juga ingin mencari Kyunie saat ini. Tapi kita harus menunggu di rumah. Seperti pesan _noona_." Meski hatinya ingin memberontak, tapi Donghae mencoba menuruti nasehat _hyung_-nya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak mera—"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hankyung-_ah_?" tanya Heechul yang mendengar gumaman Hankyung.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya bergumam tentang Kyunie saja." Hankyung langsung menjauh saat Heechul memandangnya curiga.

"Kyunie pulang!" serempak mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Yang pertama merespon adalah Sungmin. Ia langsung mendekati Kyuhyun. Memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Takut adiknya mendapat luka.

"Kyunie tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit panik. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bingung melihat reaksi Sungmin yang tidak biasanya.

"Kyuhyunie dari mana saja? kenapa tidak menunggu _noona_?" suara itu terdengar sangat dingin. Bahkan semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Leeteuk.

"Kyu dali lumah Minho. Teman Kyu di cekolah," jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Suara dan ekspresi Leeteuk membuatnya langsung menunduk.

"Dari rumah teman? Jadi Kyunie tidak langsung pulang karena ingin bermain?" suara Leeteuk meninggi membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan.

"Kyu minta maaf," cicit Kyuhyun tanpa berani menatap Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_ jangan seperti itu!" tegur Sungmin.

"Bukannya Kyunie sudah di peringatkan untuk tidak bermain saat pulang sekolah?"

"Kyunie cuma—"

"Kyunie mau membantah?" Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada lantai yang ia pijak. Anak-anak lain bisa melihat Kyuhyun meremat jari-jarinya sendiri karena takut.

"Sekarang Kyunie cepat masuk ke kamar!" bentak Leeteuk. Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung tersentak karena terkejut.

"Hentikan _Hyung_! _Hyung_ membuat Kyunie takut." kali ini Donghae yang menegur. Ia tidak tega melihat adik kecilnya ketakutan.

"Hari ini Kyunie tidak boleh bermain!"

"Apa _Hyung_ tidak berpikir ini keterlaluan? Aku tahu _Hyung_ khawatir. Tapi tidak harus seperti ini."

"Cepat masuk ke kamar sekarang juga!" bentak Leeteuk lagi tanpa memperdulikan nasehat Hankyung.

Dengan takut-takut, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di sudut kamar. Ia memeluk kakinya sambil menangis. Baru pertama kali Leeteuk membentaknya sekeras itu. Meski selama ini ia sering nakal, tapi _hyung_ tertuanya itu tetap tersenyum. Masih mau menggendongnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa…kenapa _hyung_ malah-malah?" monolog Kyuhyun di sela isak tangisnya.

"Kyu cuma ingin tahu _eomma_ dan _appa_ itu cepelti apa." bocah berusia empat tahun itu mulai menangis sesenggukan. Bahkan terdengar susah berbicara.

"_Hyung_ dan _noona_ tidak mau membeli tahu cepelti apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ itu. Tapi caat Kyu mencali tahu cendili, kenapa Kyu di malah?" air mata itu ia biarkan saja mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya.

Ia masih mengingat saat Kibum membentaknya. Yoona yang mengabaikannya saat ia bertanya apa itu _eomma_ dan _appa_. Padahal ia hanya ingin tahu saja tentang _eomma_ dan _appa. _Kyuhyun ingin tahu seperti apa sosok yang tidak ia miliki itu.

"Kyu tidak nakal. Kyu cuma ingin melihat _eomma_ dan _appa_ Minho. Kalena Kyu tidak punya." Wajah manis itu tampak memerah. Matanya terlihat sembab. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah menangis. Tapi perlakuan yang ia terima membuat hatinya sedih dan takut.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding melihat semua _hyungdeul_-nya. Saat Yesung berjalan ke arahnya, Kyuhyun semakin menarik kakinya. Memeluk kakinya dan menatap Yesung takut-takut.

Hati Yesung serasa teriris saat Kyuhyun ketakutan melihatnya.

"_Hyung_ jangan…jangan malah," ucap Kyuhyun sesenggukan. Di ambang pintu, Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Terlihat jelas adik kecil mereka ketakutan. Tidak ada sama sekali niat untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie tidak akan belmain-main lagi. Kyu janji tidak akan nakal." Mata Yesung langsung memanas. Melihat Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukan di sudut kamar membuat hatinya sakit.

"_Hyung_ tidak akan marah." Suara Yesung serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia langsung menggendong adik kecilnya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kyunie jangan menangis lagi. _Hyung_ tidak marah."

"Kyu tidak akan pelgi-pelgi lagi. Kyunie janji tidak nakal." Tangan Yesung membelai punggung Kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkan _magnae_ mereka. Baru pertama kali Yesung melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini. Tangisan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinganya.

Yesung duduk di ranjang dengan memangku Kyuhyun. Matanya melihat ke arah pintu. Menegur Leeteuk lewat pandangannya.

"_Hyung_ boleh tahu Kyunie dari mana?" tanya Yesung. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah pergi yakin ada sesuatu yang membuat adik kecilnya seperti itu.

"Kyu dali lumah Minho."

"Kenapa Kyunie ke rumah Minho?" tanya Yesung lembut. Mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak takut.

"Kyunie ingin tahu _eomma_ dan _appa_ itu cepelti apa." nafas Yesung langsung terasa berat. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya. Bahkan Ryeowook sudah membekap mulutnya. Air mata tidak bisa lagi di bendung.

"Jadi Kyunie mencari _eomma_ dan _appa_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyunie cuma mau melihat cepelti apa _eomma_ dan _appa_. Kalena Kyu tidak punya _eomma_ dan _appa_, Kyu pelgi ke lumah Minho." Jawaban Kyuhyun yang teramat sangat polos justru membuat Yesung semakin sedih. Adik kecilnya hanya ingin tahu arti _eomma_ dan _appa_.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menangis. Mereka tidak menyangka Kyuhyun sudah merasakan kesedihan itu. Selama ini mereka menjaganya rapat-rapat. Takut Kyuhyun mencari tahu keberadaan orang tuanya. Tapi mereka salah. Kyuhyun justru berpikir dengan begitu cerdasnya.

"Kyu cuma melihat caja _Hyung_. Kalena kata Caem, _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kyu belada di tempat yang tidak bica Kyu lihat." Celotehan Kyuhyun membuat anak-anak yang lain ikut meneteskan air mata. Mereka tidak menyangka, adik kecil mereka sudah merasakan beban di hati dan pikiran. Beban berat yang juga mereka rasakan.

Di saat anak-anak yang lain bersedih karena ucapan Kyuhyun, Hankyung justru di sibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" batinnya gelisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan penulisan dan kekurangan di ch ini. Bella sebenarnya lagi gak sehat. Di depan laptop cuma tahan beberapa menit. Tapi karena review kalian, jadi di usahakan tetap nulis.

Terima kasih untuk tanggapan kalian semua. Jadi semangat tersendiri saat kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi tanggapan.

Seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak untuk :

**Mifta Cinya**** / ****Yulianasuka**** / ****Kyuli 99**** / ****Cuttiekyu**** / ****Jihyunelf**** / ****Dinggochan**** / ****Liestie Ajhah**** / ****Awaelfkyu13**** / ****Eka Elf**** / ****Raein13**** / ****Readlight**** / ****Lydiasimatupang2301**** / ****Hyunnie02**** / ****Desviana407**** / ****Kim417**** / ****Ainkyu**** / ****Sofyanayunita1**** / ****Cho Loekyu07**** / ****Yeo187**** / ****Fransisca Cho**** / ****Widiantini9**** / ****Shin Ririn1013**** / Phn19 / Anoncikiciw / ****Thy09**** / ****Filo Hip**** / ****Kyuchoco13**** / ****Kimfida62**** / ****Pcyckh**** / ****Yolyol**** / ****Adlia**** / ****Sparkyubum**** / ****Iloyalty1**** / ****Emon204**** / ****Oktalita1004**** / ****Dewiangel**** / Dewidossantoslaite / ****Vicya Merry**** / ****Bebbiekyu**** / ****Diahretno**** / ****Namira392**** / Kyuhae / Shofie Kim / Angel Sparkyu / Lily / Restu Tiana / Hanna Shinjiseok / Choding / Nandagyu / Angella / Dd / Lerian / Retno90 / Namielf / ****Jenny Hzb**** / Guest / Dududu / Nankyu / Cho Kyunhae / Nae Axselia / D5 / Nisa / ****Indah Indrawatibasmar**** / ****Ekaokta3424**** / Yuyu / Chairun / Kadek / Ucicha BabyKyu / Erka / Atika3424**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cast : Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimers : Mine.**

**Genre : Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Plagiat, No Bash.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Membenamkan wajah, meringkuk, dan menangis dalam diam adalah yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Bocah mungil itu menolak berinteraksi dengan siapapun, terkecuali Yesung. Hanya dengan Yesung Kyuhyun mau berbicara. Dan hanya Yesung juga bocah mungil itu mau di sentuh dan di gendong.

Tidak jauh dari Yesung yang sedang memangku Kyuhyun, Leeteuk memandangnya dalam diam. Begitu menyesali perbuatan dan ucapannya. Karena ucapannya, adik kecilnya ketakutan setiap melihatnya. Rasa takut dan khawatir membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, adik-adiknya yang lain juga membuatnya semakin bersalah. Karena ulahnya, mereka terkena imbas. Sekeras apapun mereka mencoba, Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau merespon mereka. Hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung.

"Kyunie, bagaimana kalau kita membuat origami lagi?" Sungmin masih mencoba membujuk. Namun lagi-lagi yang ia dapat masih sama. Gelengan dari adik kecilnya.

"Kalau bermain bola?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gelengan. Masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Yesung _Hyung_, lakukan sesuatu! Jangan berdiam seperti itu!" Donghae sudah berulag kali mengomel. Ia iri dengan Yesung yang bisa berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangakan ia yang sudah membujuk berulang kali, selalu menerima penolakan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Kyuhyun yang mau bersamaku!"

Bukan hanya Donghae, anak-anak lainnya kesal mendengar jawaban Yesung. Kalimat yang Yesung ucapkan seolah mengejek mereka. Apalagi dengan sengaja Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya. Menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Kyunie, _Hyung_ minta maaf! Karena _Hyung_ yang salah, _Hyung_ akan menerima hukumannya," ucap Leeteuk sambil berdiri dari dudukya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Mengintip Leeteuk yang berjalan ke pintu utama. Namun tangannya masih belum mau lepas dari Yesung. Dan saat Yesung menggendongnya menyusul Leeteuk, bocah mungil itu bertahan dalam diamnya. Hanya matanya yang mengintip untuk melihat Leeteuk.

Di halaman rumah mereka, Leeteuk berjongkok. Ke dua tangannya ia silangkan dan memegang ke dua telinganya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengangkat wajahnya saat melihat kakak tertua mereka. Leeteuk melompat-lompat sambil memegangi ke dua telinganya.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_ cedang apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_ sedang menjalani hukuman karena membuat Kyunie menangis. Leeteuk _Hyung_ sedang minta maaf dan menjalani hukuman." Yesung mencoba memberikan penjelasannya.

Dalam gendongannya, pandangan Kyuhyun seutuhnya tertuju pada Leeteuk. Meski masih kecil, ia mengerti apa maksud ucapan Yesung. Bocah mungil itu memandanginya dalam diam. Mata bulatnya ikut bergerak mengikuti pergerakan Leeteuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. Setelahnya mereka tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Leeteuk. Ikut berjongkok dan melompat-lompat seperti yang di lakukan kakak tertua mereka.

Seolah tidak mau ketinggalan, anak-anak lainnya mengikuti Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kecuali Shindong yang lebih memilih berdiri di sebelah Yesung.

"Kyunie lihatlah! _Hyungdeul_ seperti kodokkan?" tanya Shindong sambil menunjuk sepuluh anak yang berjongkok dan melompat ke sana ke mari.

"Kodok?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Iya, kodok yang kita lihat di buku Kyunie waktu itu!" Shindong memberikan penjelasannya. Membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat hewan yang baru saja Shindong sebutkan.

Setelah mengingatnya, Kyuhyun terawa. Bocah mungil itu terkikik geli dalam gendongan Yesung. Ia membayangkan _Hyungdeul_-nya mirip seperti hewan berwarna hijau itu.

"_Hyung_ cepelti kodok!" ucap Kyuhyun tertawa. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk mereka sambil memamerkan deretan gigi susunya. Yesung yang menggendongnya tersenyum lega. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah melupakan rasa takutnya.

"Jadi, _Hyung_ sudah di maafkan Kyunie?" tanya Leeteuk sambil terengah-engah.

Dalam gendongan Yesung, Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. Ia justru lebih tertarik mengikuti yang Leeteuk lakukan. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun meminta Yesung menurunkannya. Berlari ke arah Leeteuk dan ikut berjongkok.

"Kyunie juga mau cepelti kodok _Hyung_!"

**.**

**.**

**Dua Tahun Kemudian...**

"_Noona_!"

Kyuhyun memandangi photo Yoona. Wanita cantik yang selama ini memberikan kasih sayang untuknya. Memperhatikannya dan memberi kehangatan di dalam hidupnya. Di dalam photo itu, Yoona tersenyum sangat manis. Memangkunya yang saat itu masih berusia dua tahun.

"Kyunie merindukan _Noona_," gumamnya.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun memandangi photo itu. Lama kelamaan mata itu memerah. Menghasilkan buliran bening dari kedua matanya.

"Kyu!"Kyuhyun berjengit saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Air mata yang sempat mengalir langsung ia hapus. Tubuhnya berbalik dan menghadap Shindong.

"Kyunie kanapa belum mandi? Kenapa masih berdiri di sini saja? Apa Kyunie mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah? Atau mau sekolah tanpa mandi? Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyunie berniat tidak sekolah?"

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Pertanyaan Shindong seperti memburunya. Jangankan menjawab, pertanyaan pertama sudah Kyuhyun lupakan. Menganggapnya hanya angin lalu. Kyuhyun beranjak tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Ya… ya… ya… Kyunie mau kemana? Kyunie belum menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_. Jangan sampai benar-benar tidak mandi Kyuhyunie," teriak Shindong. Namun saat Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat, Shindong menghembuskan nafasnya. Raut wajahnya berubah. Matanya beralih melihat objek yang sedari tadi adiknya pandangi.

Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki tangga. Menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya di sudut sebelah kanan.

"_Hyuuuung_," teriak Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengetuk pintu pertama.

"Sebentar Kyu!"

Kyuhyun beralih ke pintu ke dua. Kembali mengetuk, atau menggedor lebih tepatnya. "_Hyungie_, Kyunie mau mandi."

"_Hyung_ baru saja buka baju Kyu." Bocah imut itu menggembungkan pipinya. Beralih pada kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur. Dengan handuk yang menutupi kepala, Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar mandi bawah.

"_Omo_!" Mengejutkan Sungmin yang berjalan ke dapur.

"_Hyung_ cepat! Kyunie mau mandi." Seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun kembali berteriak.

"_Hyung_ sakit perut Kyu. Di kamar mandi atas saja." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut. Memutar handuknya seperti hendak mencekik leher sendiri. Sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Jangan coba-coba mencuci kepala di tempat pencucian piring."

Kyuhyun berbalik. Mendapati Leeteuk yang bersidekap. Bocah imut itu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Berlari sebelum menerima omelan.

"_Hyung…__hyung…__hyung_… cepat… cepat… cepaaaaat." Tangan mungil itu menggedor pintu dengan berutal. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan Leeteuk dari bawah.

"Yak, anak nakal! _Hyung_ masih keramas. Sabar sebentar!" Eunhyuk melongokan kepalanya yang masih berbusa. Kembali menutup pintu saat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

"_Hyung_, Kyu hitung sampai sepuluh."

"_Hyung_ belum selesai. Kyunie mau melihat _Hyung_ ke sekolah dengan badan penuh sabun?" teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam.

"Satu… dua… tiga." Kyuhyun terkikik sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kamar mandi ke dua yang sebenarnya sudah kosong sedari tadi. Sedangkan di dalam kamar mandi, Eunhyuk membilas rambutnya dengan terburu-buru. Menyiram tubuhnya dengan cepat kilat.

"Masuklah! _Hyung_ su... eh kemana anak itu?"

Saat membuka pintu, Eunhyuk tidak mendapati siapapun. Saat tersadar sudah menjadi korban kejahilan adik kecilnya, Eunhyuk berteriak dan mengomel tidak jelas.

"Hahahahah."

Bocah kecil itu tertawa keras di dalam kamar mandi. Puas mengerjai _hyung_-nya lagi. Mengabaikan _hyungdeul_-nya yang selalu sakit kepala menghadapi tingkah nakalnya.

**.**

**.**

Seragam yang di letakkan di ranjang tidak di sentuh. Hanya di pandangi dengan kedipan lemah. Bayangan beberapa tahun lalu bergelayut di ingatannya.

"Dulu ada _noona_ yang memakaikan baju Kyunie."

Ingatan Yoona tersenyum saat memakaikan bajunya. Mengacungkan dua jempol saat menilai penampilan dengan seragam pertamanya. Semua bayangan itu tidak bisa Kyuhyun tepis. Semua yang ia lakukan selalu mengingatkannya pada Yoona.

Lagi-lagi air mata itu menetes dengan mudahnya. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada Yoona untuk tidak menangis. Tapi setiap mengingat wanita cantik yang memiliki senyuman yang meneduhkan itu, Kyuhyun kecil selalu merasa sedih.

Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata. Kristal bening yang selalu berhasil mengalir tanpa seizinnya.

"Kyuhyunie belum pakai seragam?"

"Kenapa? Kyunie tidak bisa memakainya?

"Mau _Hyung_ bantu?"

"_Hyung_ saja yang pakaikan baju Kyunie."

Beberapa kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Rentetan kalimat itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun senang. Justru memasang wajah kesal yang sangat kentara.

"Kyunie bisa pakai baju sendiri. Kyu bukan anak kecil lagi. _Hyungdeul_ pergi dari kamar Kyu!" Pintu berwarna coklat itu tertutup di barengi gelak tawa. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendengus sebal.

"_Hyungdeul_ menyebalkan!" dengusnya sebal. Melupakan kesedihannya karena mengingat Yoona, Kyuhyun mulai memakai seragam barunya.

Di ruang tengah, semua _hyungdeul_-nya telah berkumpul. Kyuhyun sama dengan Sungmin dan Shindong. Hari ini mereka memakai seragam baru. Namun bedanya, Kyuhyun memakai seragam yang sama seperti Kibum, Ryeowook, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Shindong memakai seragam yang serupa dengan Yesung, Kangin, Heechul, Hankyung dan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun merentangkan sepuluh jari mungilnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti sedang menghitung. Setelahnya ia melenguh kecil.

"Masih sangat lama supaya Kyu bisa memakai seragam seperti Sungmin _Hyung_." Mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun, anak-anak lainnya tersenyum geli.

"_Aigoo_… Kyunie saja belum masuk kelas. Kenapa sudah ingin seragam lain?"

"Karena Kyu ingin cepat besar."

Kangin yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun mengacak rambut bocah itu dengan gemas. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana satu sekolah dengan _magnae_-nya yang manja itu.

"Jae _ahjussi_ tadi sudah mengantarkan banyak makanan. Ayo kita makan!" perintah Leeteuk di tanggapi semangat oleh _dongsaengdeul_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Preview ch 15

"_Hyung_, Kyunie ingin seperti pesawat yang bisa terbang tinggi dan jauh. Kalau Kyunie jadi pesawat, Kyunie bisa bertemu _appa_ dan _eomma_ kan?"

"Jadi, Hankyung _Hyung_ akan pergi selama dua hari?"

"Kyuhyun anakku! Ini Eomma, sayang!

"Saem aku mau pulang! Antarkan aku pulang! Aku harus pulang sekarang juga Saem!"

"Kyunie bisa memiliki banyak mainan. Kyunie juga bisa membeli apapun yang Kyunie mau!"

"Di mana Kyunie ku?"

"K-Kenapa... kenapa kalian membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi? Kenapa kalian diam saja?"

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun tidak memiliki eomma, Hankyung-ah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama-tama, I want to say Hellooooo ^^**

**Udah terlalu lama ya gak nerusin ff? Mianhae #Bow**

**Terima kasih untuk yang kasih semangat, doa dan dukungannya. Rasanya senang saat kalian mau memaklumi alasan aku hiatus. Dan terus menunggu semua ff yang tertunda sampai aku sembuh.**

**Mungkin sebagian tahu aku sakit sejak bulan Agustus. Dan sampai sekarang, masih menjalani pengobatan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih doa dan dukungan kalian ^^**

**Yang dulu sempat berteman di BBM, mungkin banyak yang ngira aku gak ada di dunia lagi ya. Hahaha... maafkan aku yang menghilang tiba-tiba.**

**Udah lama gak baca review kalian. Curhatan kalian, sampai omelan kalian menanggapi semua ff ku. Aku masih berharap masih bisa baca semuanya di kolom review ^^**

**Untuk permualaan ini, ch 14 ini pendek gak apa-apa kan? Aku benar-benar harus mengulangnya dari awal. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Jadi maafkan semua kekurangan yang ada di ch ini.**

_Terima kasih banyak untuk :_

**Vicha Merry / Liesty Ajhah / Ainkyu / Awaelfkyu13 / Kim417 / Yulianasuka / Widiantini9 / Mingyutae00 / Cinya / Kimfida62 / Entik Hale / Rezy K / Diahretno / Dinggochan / Yeo187 / Readlight / Leoleo07 / Kim Nayeon / Dewiangel / Ericomizaki13 / Ota918 / Desviana407 / Kihyunelf / Adlia / Eka Elf / Shin Ririn1013 / Melani S Khadijah / Chairun / Kuroi Ilna / Pcyckh / Ekaokta3424 / Cuttiekyu94 / Jenny Hzb / Sparkyubum / Fransisca Cho / Emon204 / Dewidossantosleite / Lydiasimatupang2301 / Indah Indrawatibasmar / Phn19 / Raein13 / Anoncikiciw / Bebbiekyu / Jiahkim / Ladyelf11 / Shofie Kim / Cho Kyunhae / Ilmah / Namielf / Nanakyu / Lily / Angel Sparkyu / Hanna Shinjiseok / Choding / Dd / Lerian / Nisa / Hyunnie02 / Oktalita1004 / Nae Axselia / Uchiha Babykyu / Kyuhae / Mumtazun Nissa / Angella / Guest / Lianpangestu / Nanda / Nanda Cho / Anis94 / Kim Ryeosunghyun / Kyuli 99 / Kliieff19 / Guest / Aisah92 / Kyunoi / Akurokyu / Guest / Lili / Guest / Rin Haruna / Ye Na / Littleevil19 / Asih Jewels0404 / Misslah / Araaaa / Hidayatuljumah1013 / Rini723 / Kyunihae / Anny / Yong Do Jin316 / Eksazirclcho / Idaluplup / Annishi692 / Nurhasanah Putri 146 / Minpark53 / Kykajiura15 / Guest / Ailedachangkyu / Eksadana447 / Riritary9 / Nia / Wahda Nia161**

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama.

_Pai-pai!_


End file.
